ayudame a olvidar
by abril marin marquez
Summary: despues de ganar el premio uta pri los chicos descubren que Haruka tiene novio al saberlo los chicos en tran en una 'depresion' la cual solo tiene cura con la llegada de STARSH quienes solo queren olvidar el triste y doloroso pasado pero con el tiempo descubriran si el amor es cierto o solo una farsa más de la musica la cual solo les trajo dolor y problemas desde que fueron idolos
1. Chapter 1

Hola minas quise traerles un poco de este hermoso anime que en mi caso lo ame desde el primer momento en que lo vi XD pero es hora de ta, ta, ta vamos con mis príncipes de STARISH XD disfrútenlo

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo 1. Inicio

Ya ha pasado más de medio año desde que STARISH ganó el premio uta pri en el cual desde pues de ganarlo se vieron enterados de una gran sorpresa la cual les partió el corazón en mil partes que era que Haruka Nana mi tenia novio y se encontraba en Francia y que pronto la vendría a ver.

Pero en lo que los chicos estaban en una depresión el director de Sootome y jefe del grupo se encontraba en Francia en lo que parecía una junta

-chicas escuchen ganaron el premio uta no princeses es bueno lo sé pero esto será mejor-un chico de cabello plateado, ojos azul brillante, tés blanca, vestido con un esmoquin y unos guantes negros

-Tomoe a dónde quieres llegar-una chica de cabello hasta la espalda y ojos de color zafiro 'NA y el cortesito de los flecos como los de Masato', tés blanca, vestida con un pantalón negro, blusa blanca y unos zapatos negros

-buena pregunta Misu-san pero ya conocen al director y jefe del grupo de STARISH-Tomoe **señalando al nombrado**

-STARISH donde lo escuche antes-una chica de cabello rubio claro con puntas de color rosa hasta la espalda, ojos azules, tés blanca, vestida con un pantalón negro, una blusa azul y tenis negros

-ya veo son lo que ganaron el premio uta pri-una chica de cabello rubio hasta la espalda, ojos verdes, tés blanca, vestida con un pantalón negro, blusa blanca de manga larga, un suéter cuello v color negro, zapatos negros y con una boina

-correcto Nayatsuki-san-Tomoe sonriendo

-directo al grano Tomoe-una chica de cabello naranja hasta la espalda, ojos azules, tés blanca, vestida con vestido naranja de la cintura para abajo y de la cintura para arriba blanco y unos zapatos blancos

-veo que las señoritas son listas bien, bien, bien ustedes 7 estarán con STARISH ya que planeamos fusionarlos-el director en las ultimas frases hablando rápido

-habla extraño que risa-una chica de cabello negro hasta la espalda, ojos verdes, tés morena, vestida con un pantalón azul marino, una blusa verde y zapatos negros

-yo creo que es una tonta idea-Misuki con seriedad

-y porque Misuki-una chica de ojos y cabello color rojo hasta la espalda, tés blanca, vestida con un pantalón negro, blusa roja con mangas de color blanco y tenis negros

-Icchigo si nos fusionan no seremos iguales y nuestras voces se perderían-una chica de cabello morado fuerte hasta la espalda, ojos color violeta, tés blanca, vestida con una falda morada, una blusa blanca y zapatos negros

-correcto y no lo permitiré-Misuki con seriedad

-por ello es nuestra líder-Rem bol sonriendo

-Misu-san deben de hacerlo-Tomoe con un tono serio

-y yo te repetiré que con la llegada de Céfiro se formó STARSH y eso quedo claro no permitiré que la música que formamos sea destruida por una idea que te llego gracias a este caballero-Misuki con seriedad y mirando a Tomoe

-Misuki-Tomoe sorprendido

-concuerdo con Misuki no seremos fusionadas-Taranee con seriedad

-chicas tienen que hacerlo ya escuchamos como quedarían sus canciones con los de STARISH y es perfecto-Tomoe sonriendo

-y como lo saben-la chicas sin comprender

-el señor Tomoe y yo después de pedirles que cantaran estrofas a ustedes y a STARISH las unimos y quedo perfecto-el director sonriendo

-Misuki-las chicas mirando a la nombrada

-si aceptamos que pasara-Misuki mirando a los directores

-en el avión privado llegaremos lo antes posible a Japón-Tomoe sonriendo

-las chicas no ay problema si intentan algo ellos-Misuki mirando a Tomoe

-chicos tranquilos y tiernos no ay problema-Tomoe sonriendo

-la residencia está en condiciones-Misuki con seriedad

-limpia y hermosa con los mejores jardines-Tomoe sonriendo

-chicas que dicen-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-las decisiones que tomes siempre son las correctas-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-bien aceptamos-Misuki con seriedad

-que bien ya que les pedí a sus padres que empacaran por ustedes y claro que el equipaje ya está en el avión-Tomoe con una tierna sonrisa

-TOMOE-DONO-las chicas sorprendidas

-bien están todos listos-Tomoe sonriendo

-si-las chicas + el director

Mientras en Japón

Los chicos de STARISH se encontraban preparando algo de comer para las invitadas que su jefe les dijo que llegarían los chicos no sabían quiénes eran pero tenían que entretenerse en algo más aparte de lamentarse por Haruka pero acabó de unas horas las chicas se hicieron presentes

-muy bien chicos y señorita es hora de que los príncipes conozcan a sus princesas-el jefe sonriendo y mostrándoles a STARSH

-eh-los chicos sin comprender

-mi nombre es Misuki Hamimemashita un gusto-

-soy Rem bol Jinquerio-

-Taranee Ikonochi un placer-

-Sakura Kuruma y es un gusto-

- hola soy Nayatsuki Susumiya-

-Céfiro Aima hola-

-Icchigo Origumo es un honor-

-hola-los chicos sin comprender

-bueno los dejamos-ambos jefes **mientras desaparecían**

-TOMOE-las chicas **volteando**

-se escapó-Sakura sonriendo

-es cierto-Icchigo sonriendo

-disculpa pero de donde son-Itoki con curiosidad

-de Francia-Icchigo sonriendo

-ahh y también hablan en español-Itoki sonriendo 'NA o japonés'

-si-Icchigo con una tierna sonrisa

-será mejor si nos presentamos apropiadamente-Ren sonriendo

Ambos grupos de ídolos se dirigieron a la sala para comenzar con las presentaciones las cuales al perecer se colocaron algo complicadas

-primero la líder-Rem bol sonriendo

-bien-Misuki con seriedad-mi nombre es Misuki Hamimemashita soy la hija menor y heredera a toda la fortuna y empresas Hamimemashita-

-yo soy Rem bol Jinquerio Hija única y heredera a las empresas Jinquerio-Rem bol sonriendo

-Taranee Ikonochi hija única y heredera a toda al fortuna Ikonochi- Taranee sonriendo

-Icchigo Origumo hija única genéticamente y heredera a las empresas Origumo-Icchigo sonriendo

-Nayatsuki Susumiya hija menor y heredera a la mitad de la fortuna Susumiya-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Sakura Kuruma cuarta hija y heredera a la cuarta parte a la fortuna Kuruma-Sakura con una tierna expresión

-Céfiro Aima princesa y heredera al trono de Indianápolis-Céfiro sonriendo

-vaya antes teníamos un duque por sempai, un príncipe por integrante y ahora una princesa-Syo sonriendo burlonamente

-pero Hamimemashita-san-Natsuki sonriendo

-que-Misuki con frialdad

-en Francia como heredan las fortunas-Natsuki con duda

-los mayores heredan-Misuki con frialdad y tristeza

-y porque-Masato sin terminar

-eso no te incumbe-Misuki **levantándose y mirando con odio a Masato**

-espera-Masato **tomado la mano de Misuki**

**-**_'genial la reina demonio de sangre fría despertó'-Rem bol preocupándose_

-saétame maudit castard-Misuki **soltándose del agarre de Masato**

-que me dijiste-Masato sin comprender

-eh-los chicos sin comprender el idioma

-Misuki-las chicas sorprendidas

-idiot -Misuki **retirándose**

-lamentamos lo sucedido Masatochan-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Masatochan-Masato sin comprender

-vamos por Misuki-Rem bol con seriedad

-si-las chicas mientras se retiraban

-vaya la señorita te odia y eso que compartiremos habitación-Ren sonriendo

-que-Masato sin comprender

-si ahora tu compartirás cuarto con ella y yo con Rem bol-Ren sonriendo

-que bien-Masato con algo de preocupación

En lo que los chicos se retiraban a sus cuartos Masato se llevó una sorpresa ya que tal y como Ren dijo Misuki compartiría habitación con el pero lo que lo sorprendió más fue que la encontró dormida le parecía una hermosa y encantadora escena la cual quería admirar por siempre pero algo paso en ese momento

-_'tal vez lo que yo haga este mal'-Masato __**mientras se quitaba la corbata**__-'pero no voy a desaprovechar este momento'-_

Mientras ella dormía Masato le sujeto las manos a la cabeza de la cama con la corbata mientras estaba encima de ella pero no siempre pasa lo que deseas ya que Misuki se despertó y se encontró con la muy extraña manera en la que ella dormía

-maudit castard combo te trêves a hacker aligot tan indiçons log Sabina errés un… un…-Misuki sin terminar ya que Masato le cubrió la boca

-ya comprendo lo que dices pero Misuki quiero que guardes silencio para lo que voy hacer-Masato mirando a Misuki

-_'lo sabía es un maldito pervertido y lo peor del caso me tiene amarrada a la cama no será fácil que logre escapar'-Misuki __**tratando de liberaras**_

_-_no podrás te sujete con fuerza para que no escapes es hora-Masato mirando a Misuki

-_'Guilbert te necesito por favor te necesito Dante, Hirato, Edward, Jacob, Jack, Rosa bel, Orión alguien por favor sálvenme primos'-Misuki __**con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos**_

Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capi pronto sabrán que paso con Misuki y Masato XD nada que deba mencionarse XO tranquilos no es …. Si colabora pero no lo hará es más no les diré que pasa mejor averígüenlo en el siguiente cap. hasta la próxima XD


	2. 2-cuentame el pasado

Este es el segundo cap. Espero que les guste XD ya que tendrá un poco de fantasía no tanta solo un poco para Misuki

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 2. Cuéntame el pasado

-_'cómo es posible que ahora me encuentre compitiendo contra Misuki'-Masato mirando a Misuki_

_-'ganare por ti Guilbert'-Misuki preparándose_

-INICIEN-Rem bol dando la señal

Flash back

Misuki se encontraba atada de manos a la cama mientras Masato le cubría la boca pero en ese instante el teléfono de Misuki sonó dejando correos de voz

-_'mis primos son unos idiotas'-Misuki __**tratando de liberarse**_

-no creas que yo…-Masato sin terminar

-que quieres que piense si despierto atada y tu encima de mi-Misuki mirando a Masato

-la verdad solo quiero saber…-Masato sin terminar por la repentina llegada de…

-Misu-Rem bol abriendo la puerta pero al ver la escena se quedó paralizada

-yo pensé que eras de los otros-Ren jalando a Rem bol-perdón por la interrupción-

-NO ES…-Masato sin terminar

-que quieres que piensen solo desátame-Misuki con seriedad

-lo are con una condición…-Masato sin terminar

-aún mejor no te matare si me sueltas-Misuki con seriedad

-bien-Masato desatando a Misuki-Misuki porque…-

-más bien que querías lograr-Misuki mirando a Masato

-saber porque me odias-Masato sin comprender

-te lo diré si me vences en…-Misuki sin terminar por la repentina llegada de sus amigas

-DE COCINA-las chicas sonriendo

-eh-los peliojizafiro sin comprender

-no te hemos visto cocinar desde hace tiempo Misu-san-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-está en una gran oportunidad de probar tus ricos platillos-Sakura con ilusión

-lo hare-Misuki con seriedad

-también yo-Masato mirando a Misuki

Ambos grupos de ídolos se dirigieron a la cocina para ver la competencia de Misuki y Masato la cual daría inicio

Fin del flash back

-INICIEN-rem bol dando la señal

En ese instante ambos comienzan a cocinar todos prestaban atención a todo lo que pasaba más las chicas ya que no querían perder ni un solo detalle ya que Misuki era demasiado rápida preparando el platillo mientras que Masato lo hacía con tranquilidad pero al ver a Misuki se sorprendió ya que era demasiado rápida

-listo Hochepot, Bretaña o mejor conocidos como crepas, Truffade y Escabeche-Misuki **mostrando los platillo**

-Misuki cada día me sorprendes más-Rem bol sonriendo

-adelante prueben-Misuki **sirviendo la comida**

-buen provecho-ambos grupos de ídolos con una sonrisa

-Misuki esta delicioso-Sakura con brillo en los ojos

-no cabe duda que eres de la familia de los Hamimemashita-Rem bol sonriendo

-es cierto pero que es Hochepot-Ren sin comprender

-veras es un estofado de cuatro carnes con verduras es algo difícil de hacer pero es muy delicioso-Rem bol sonriendo

-ya veo-Ren con una sonrisa

-Sakura dime que eso el Truffade y el Escabeche-Syo sin comprender el platillo

-vera el Escabeche es pescado de agua dulce bañado en vino y vinagre-Sakura sonriendo

-eh-Syo con asco

-y el Truffade es papas con ajo y queso Tomme-Sakura sonriendo

-pero…pero…-Syo preocupándose

-lose suena algo repulsivo y lo es si no se prepara bien pero como vez Misuki es buena es la cocina-Sakura sonriendo

-eso lo deja claro Hamimemashita-san es la ganadora-Natsuki sonriendo

-debes admitirlo Masato ella es muy buena-Ren sonriendo

-por lo visto si-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-con permis cabaleras y mamuaseles-Misuki **mientras se retiraba**

-quien lo diría nuestra líder es algo complicada-Céfiro sonriendo

-lose pero Masato chan mejor ve con ella-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-eh-Masato sin comprender

-ella no es mala sino que teme lastimar a los demás ve-Nayatsuki con una tierna expresión

-si arigato-Masato **retirándose**

-Natsuki porque me miras haci-Nayatsuki sin comprender

-ahora si pareces un hada-Natsuki sonriendo

-eh-Nayatsuki sin comprender el comentario

Mientras que Masato seguía a distancia a Misuki se dio cuenta que entro en el salón de prácticas donde había un piano al darse cuenta la escucho cantar era un bella melodía la cual había escucha y compuesto 'NA les dejo la descripción del video. Knocking on the mind-Masato Hijirikawa 'girl versión' para que la escuchen XD' lo que más lo sorprendió fue verla sonreír al parecer recordó un momento del pasado era una bella escena la cual con el viento pétalos de los árboles de durazno hicieron aún más hermosa

-llegue a pensar que no sonreías-Masato mirando a Misuki

-eso no te incumbe-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-dime porque me odias-Masato con una tierna expresión

-Si te digo todo me dejaras en paz-Misuki mirando con seriedad a Masato

-lo prometo-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-bien has escuchado de los demonios-Misuki con más seriedad

-bueno… si… porque-Masato sin comprender

-mi bisabuela Cáterin Hamimemashita hizo un paco con uno para vengar la muerte de sus padres-Misuki mirando a Masato-pero al final se enamoró de él y el de ella-

-y que paso-masato sin comprender el tema

-quien crees que nació mi abuela, de ella mi abuelo, dé el mi madre y de ella Guilbert y al final yo-Misuki con pequeñas lagrimas-condenaron a mi familia-

-lo que hiciste…-Masato sin terminar

-no seas idiota no tengo poderes demoniacos ni nada de eso sino todo lo que yo logro es con esfuerzo y entrenamiento-Misuki con seriedad-lo que no soporto de ti es que me recuerde a ese niño el cual…sabes que mejor olvídalo ya lo sabes ahora no me molestes-

-lamento ser un triste recuerdo de tu pasado pero…-Masato **mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Misuki**-tarde o temprano estarás bien-

-_'la calidez de Masato es como la de…debo olvidar debo olvidar'-Misuki sonrojándose _

_-'quien diría que se ve tan hermosa sonrojada pero en que estoy pensando debo dejarla sino ella'-Masato alejándose de Misuki_

-Masato arigato-Misuki es voz baja y con una gran sonrojo

-Misuki-Masato sorprendiéndose

-tratare de llevarme bien con tigo si no me molestas comprendes-Misuki con seriedad

-bien-Masato **mientras se retiraba**

-_'que me pasa estoy loca cierto esto no es amor, no es amor DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES AMOR'-Misuki __**mientras comenzaba a tocar el piano**_

Mientras con la chicas

-QUEEEEEEE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE-los chicos sorprendidos

-ya sabemos pero no digan nada-Rem bol sonriendo

-si Misuki no le gusta hablar sobre su familia y su pasado-Sakura con una sonrisa

-pero ella nunca tuvo ni tiene poderes-Céfiro sonriendo

-más bien lo que ella hace es con ''esfuerzo y entrenamiento''-Icchigo sonriendo

-y porque Hamimemashita-san es tan seria-Natsuki sin comprender

-incluso es más seria que Masato-Ren sonriendo burlonamente

-bueno… es… que le quitaron lo que más amaba en la vida y por ello es haci pero… mejor que ella se los diga no me gustaría que se molestara-Rem bol con una sonrisa de tristeza

-ya que después de ese día nunca ha vuelto a sonreír-Taranee con tristeza

-pero chicas Misuki no es…-Itoki sin terminar

-no nada de poderes solo es una humana común y corriente en la familia equivocada-Icchigo mirando a Itoki

-ya veo-Itoki con tristeza

-pero pronto estará mejor creo que el tal Masato le ara bien a Misuki-Rem bol sonriendo

-eso espero-Sakura con tristeza

Mientras con Masato

Él se encontraba pensando mientras estaba recostado en su cama que era lo que más le atraía de Misuki si ni siquiera la conocía

-_'porque me gusta si ella me odia incluso lo que dijo es mentira solo lo dijo para que no la moleste pero porque quiero saber más de ella porque'-Masato mirando como Misuki entraba_

-aún tiene duda cierto mira-Misuki acercándose a Masato

-que haces…-Masato sonrojándose

-los demonios tienen la piel como el hielo-Misuki **mientras colocaba la mano de Masato en su mejilla**

_-'es muy cálida'-Masato sonrojándose_

-sus ojos son de un tono oscuro-Misuki mirando a Masato

_-'pero si sus ojos son como el cielo de brillantes'-Masato mirando a Misuki_

-y ellos no pueden comer ya que solo se alimentan de almas-Misuki alejándose de Masato-como puedes ver yo si como-

-si ya veo-Masato tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-pero…-Misuki mirando a Masato-sabes que olvídalo-

_-'que pasara con ella'-Masato mirando a Misuki-'ya que no parece un demonio sino más bien un ángel'-_

HASTA AQUÍ QUEDA no se pierdan a la siguiente pareja será Ren y Rem bol XD ya verán que pasa con esta parejita de color naranja


	3. 3-descubriendo

Es hora de un poco de Ren x Rem bol espero que les guste

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 3. Descubriendo

Al concluir el primer día donde se conocieron STARISH y STARSH todo es tranquilo entre las chicas y los chicos FALSO más bien las chicas ya odian a los chicos sin conocerlos.

-_'espero no ser una pieza más'-Rem bol __**mientras leía unos papeles**_

-que te ocurre princesa-Ren con una sonrisa

-NO TE ENCEÑARON A TOCAR ANTES DE ENTRAR-Rem bol molestándose

-lo siento princesa pero también es mi cuarto-Ren **guiñándole el ojo**

-escúchame bien yo no soy otra de tus piezas captas pervertido-Rem bol muy molesta

-la princesa se molestó con migo porque-Ren **mientras besaba la mano de Rem bol**

-te diré yo no soy una pieza-Rem bol **alejando su mano**

-eh-Ren sin comprender

-la vida es como el ajedrez en la tuya las mujeres son las torres, los caballos y los peones-Rem bol con seriedad-solo que tu reina no existe ya que ella se enamoró de Hijiro-

-eh-Ren sorprendiéndose

-creíste que mi familia me enviaría con un desconocido falso-Rem bol **mostrándole los papeles**

-qué es eso-Ren sin comprender

-tu vida mira y escucha no soy tonta por ello te dejare claro tres cosas 1. No me llames princesa si lo haces te arrepentirás de haber nacido 2. No soy una de tus piezas de tu tablero de ajedrez y 3. No tiene autorizado llamare Rem bol para ti soy Jinquerio entiendes-Rem bol con un tono autoritario

-como quieras princesa-**Ren guiñándole el ojo**

-te lo advertí-en ese acto Rem bol **tomo la muñeca de Ren y lo levanto por el aire y tirándolo fuertemente en el piso** 'NA tipo carate U.U'

-eh-Ren sorprendido por la fuerza de Rem bol

-tarado-Rem bol mientras se alejaba de Ren

-a dónde vas-Ren levantándose

-a la biblioteca-Rem bol dándole la espalda-ES MÁS NO TE TENGO QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES-**en esa última palabra Rem bol azoto fuertemente la puerta dejando algo aturdido a Ren**

-que le pasa-Ren sin comprender

Mientras con Rem bol

Ella se encontraba caminando hacia la biblioteca ya que no quería ver en ese momento a Ren ya que ese tipo de personas siempre las odio desde su infancia

_-'un estúpido más que nada solo busca placer como odio a ese tipo de seres'-Rem bol __**mientras entraba a la biblioteca**_

-ahh mi libro favorito-Rem bol mirando que tenían el libro de ''Romeo y Julieta'' de tan solo ver el titulo no espero ni un segundo y con una gran sonrisa fue a tomarlo al estante lo malo del asunto es que el estante era un poco alto y ella no lo lograba alcanzar

-a quien se le ocurre dejarlo tan alto-Rem bol **mientras estaba de pintitas**-ya casi-

Pero Rem bol por más que trataba de tomarlo no podía hasta que perdió el equilibrio y caería hacia atrás pero termino topando con alguien que estaba de tras de ella

-lo siento-Rem bol con un dulce tono de voz que sonrojo a Ren-que haces aquí-

-…-**Ren no le respondió solo tomo el libro y se lo dio**

-gracias-Rem bol con un leve sonrojo

-acaso no puedo venir a leer-Ren sonriendo

-por el amor de dios Ren tu no lees-Rem bol molestándose

-me descubriste-Ren sonriendo

-eres tonto o que porque me seguiste-Rem bol molestándose cada vez más

-recuerda que toda princesa necesita su príncipe-Ren sonriendo

-no me hagas taclearte otra vez-Rem bol con una sonrisa burlona

-bien, bien-Ren sonriendo-pero no sabía que te gustara leer-

-eres un idiota o que la lectura es lo mejor cuando tengo tiempo libre me la paso leyendo con Misuki, Icchigo y Taranee-Rem bol sonriendo-PERO PORQUE TE DOY EXPLICASIONES SE ERES UN…-

-silencio estamos en una biblioteca-Ren **cubriéndole la boca**

-tonto tú me provocaste-Rem bol molestándose

-tal vez porque tú no te sabes contener-Ren sonriendo

-te voy a taclear entiendes tarado-Rem bol acercándose a Ren pero no siguió con la acción ya que se escuchó un ruido-cállate ven-

-que pasa-Ren sin comprender

-ven por aquí-Rem bol **mientras guiaba a Ren**

-_'valla Rem bol es muy cálida'-Ren con un leve sonrojo_

-eh es Misuki-Rem bol mirando a su amiga-que hace aquí ahh ya veo-

-que pasa-Ren sin comprender

-Misuki se aleja lo más posible de Masato-Rem bol **señalando a su amiga**

-al parecer no le cae bien-Ren sonriendo

-no es eso solo que odia a las personas que le recuerdan algo-Rem bol mirando a su amiga-yo pensé que él le aria bien-

-porque-Ren sin comprender

-es que….-Rem bol procesando lo que iba a decir-no tengo porque darte explicaciones si no eres algo mío-

-si quieres puedo ser algo-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-das un solo paso más y te…-Rem bol sin terminar por la presencia de Misuki

-Rem bol que haces aquí-Misuki con su tono frio de costumbre

-nada Misu pero que haces tú aquí-Rem bol sonriendo

-me quería alejar del idiota de Masato ya que no deja de molestarme-Misuki sin ningún remordimiento

-Misu tu nunca escondes tu odio hacia los demás-Rem bol con una sonrisa

-bien te dejo para que continúes con lo que interrumpí-Misuki **mientras señalaba a Ren**

-Misu no es…-Rem bol sin terminar ya que Misuki se había retirado-cuando me dejara terminar-

-al parecer no importa si yo-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-aléjate pervertido-Rem bol **que nuevamente tacleo a Ren dejándolo en el piso**-no te me acerques tonto-

Cuando Rem bol estaba a punto de irse Ren la detuvo tomándola por el tobillo provocando que callera 'NA de cara XD'

-lo siento pero…-Ren sin terminar ya que Rem bol le dio una cachetada

-te dije que no me tocaras IDIOTA-Rem bol muy molesta

-Rem bol-Ren mirando que Rem bol tenia lágrimas en los ojos

-te dije que me llamare Jinquerio-Rem bol **levantándose**

-no era mi intención provocarte las lágrimas-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-no estoy llorando tonto solo que me entro basura en los ojos-Rem bol **ocultando sus lagrimas**

-y en ambos-Ren con un tono burlón

-sí y que-Rem bol a punto de irse pero es detenida por Ren quien la abraza por detrás

-perdón Rem bol-Ren con una tierna expresión

-_'Ren es tan cálido porque y PORQUE DIABLOS…'-Rem bol __**alejándose bruscamente de Ren**__-_te dije que no me toques idiota-

-lo siento solo quería…-Ren sin terminar

-que querías conseguir no quiero que me respondas ya que todos los hombres son iguales SOLO BUSCAN PLACER-Rem bol muy molesta

-claro que no Rem bol-Ren defendiéndose de la excusa de Rem bol

-ya lo sé y bien todos son iguales-Rem bol **derramando pequeñas lagrimas**

-NO ME INTERESA QUE TE HIZOTU NOVIO YO…-Ren sin terminar

-YO NO TENGO NOVIO IDIOTA-Rem bol **mientras se alejaba de Ren**

-Rem bol espera-Ren mirando como Rem bol se alejaba de el-_'desde cuando ella me interesa pero porque parecía… soy un Idiota'-_

Espero que les haya gustado XD perdón si Rem bol es un poco mala con Ren pero la historia necesita no necesita GRITA misterio XD hasta la otra mis queridos lectores BESOS.


	4. 4-una dulce melodia

No es que prefiera a Misuki y Masato solo que estará todo constituido de esta manera Misu x Masa, Ren x Rem bol y luego los siguientes y se repetirá XD ya que es para aclarar confusiones

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo dulce melodía

Al regresar Misuki a su habitación no se encontró con Masato algo que le alegro un poco ya que después de unos segundos el entro

_-'maldito y desgraciado destino'-Misuki lamentándose internamente_

-Misuki-Masato **mientras tomaba la mano de Misuki**-ven con migo-

-que-Misuki sin comprender

-te necesito-Masato mirando a Misuki provocando que se sonrojara

-yo…-Misuki sin terminar ya que Masato se la llevo corriendo hacia una dirección desconocida pero por más que intentara zafarse le era en vano ya que la sujetaba con fuerza pero no tanta para lastimarla.

Cuando la soltó Misuki se dio cuenta que estaban en la sala de prácticas donde ella toco el piano y le conto a Masato que su familia descendía de demonios

-que hacemos aquí-Misuki sin comprender

-solo-Masato **quien cerró la puerta con seguro**

-que haces-Misuki con un poco de miedo

-quiero que toques el piano-Masato mirando a Misuki

-eh-Misuki sin comprender-no puedes hacerlo tú-

-por favor-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-bien-Misuki **mientras se sentaba y buscaba las notas**

-toca esta-Masato mirando a Misuki

-si-Misuki comenzó a tocar la melodía que Masato le indicó mientras que el cantaba un hermosa canción que por más que Misuki tratara no podía evitar querer sonreír pero con todas sus fuerzas se negaba

_-'su voz es muy hermosa PERO EN QUE DIABLOS PIENSO'-Misuki __**mientras terminaba de tocar el piano**_

-tocas muy bien el piano-Masato mirando a Misuki

-Guilbert me mostro-Misuki con frialdad

-ya veo-Masato mirando a Misuki-que tal si tocas esta-

-si-Misuki siguiendo su orden-petición

Tal y como en el principio Masato canto una hermosa canción solo que esta le daba tranquilidad a Misuki

_-'porque con tan solo cerrar los ojos me veo con mi querido Guilbert y como Shinn se llamaba a si mismo ''el maldito pedófilo'' porque y si esta Masato porque me siento feliz'-Misuki __**mientras cerraba los ojos**_

Al continuar Masato cantando se percató que Misuki estaba más tranquila y eso lo hizo sentir mejor de una manera ya que le gustaba ver que Misuki estaba tranquila con su presencia.

Mientras que Misuki estaba tranquila y feliz ya que no era por recordar buenos momentos con su querido hermano menor y su primer gran amor si no porque se sentía protegida con Masato a su lado

-'_acaso podre confiar en Masato'-Misuki mientras miraba a Masato-'parece que….deja de pensar tontería Misuki todo lo que te pasa nunca es bueno sino que tiene algo oculto debe tramar algo'-_

Al terminar la canción Masato pudo ver como Misuki seguía perdida en sus pensamientos algo que le llamo la atención en que tanto pensara o en quien ya que nunca tuvo o se preocupó por saber que pensaban los demás de él pero con Misuki era muy diferente ya que por alguna extraña razón él estaba interesado en ella

-Misuki que te pasa-masato con curiosidad

-Nada-Misuki con su actitud normal

-ya veo pero estabas perdida en tus pensamientos-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-eso…eso no te interesa-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-bien-masato acercándose a Misuki-pero estas roja-

-eso…eso es falso-Misuki sonrojándose

-ahora estas más roja-Masato con una sonrisa

-deja de mirarme me es molesto-Misuki molestándose

-pero yo pensé que no tenías expresiones-Masato con una sonrisa

-porque lo dices-Misuki sin comprender

-te molestaste y sonrojaste-Masato mirando a Misuki

-y eso que-Misuki con su actitud normal

-que te veías más linda sonrojada-Masato con un leve sonrojo

-sabía que tu solo querías molestarme-Misuki **levantándose **

-no es que quiera molestare solo que…-Masato sonrojándose

-quieres saber más de la hibrida-Misuki **dándose la vuelta**

-a que te refieres-masato sin comprender

-bien te diré para que no me molestes-Misuki mirando a Masato-nací el 26 de abril tengo 18 años mi hermano mayor Guilbert tiene 28 ya que es mayor que yo por 10 pero fue asesinado el 25 de diciembre cuando yo tenía 8-

-Misuki yo…-Masato sin terminar

-lo peor del caso fue asesinado frente a mi junto con mi primer amor Shinn Okiurra… aún recuerdo como la sangre tiño de rosa la nieve y como el asesino trato de matarme pero Guilbert me abrazo aun herido al creer el asesino que morí se fue y mi hermano murió ante mi-Misuki con frialdad

-Misuki no lo sabía yo…-Masato sin terminar

-ahora que lo sabes espero que no me molestes más entiendes-Misuki mirando con frialdad a Masato

-Misuki espera-Masato **tomado la mano de Misuki**

-suéltame-Misuki mirando a Masato

-perdóname-Masato **mientras abrazaba a Misuki**

-Masa-Misuki sonrojándose

-por favor llámame Masa-Masato con una sonrisa

-si-Misuki sonrojándose aún más

-gracias-masato sonriendo

_-'puedo alejarme de él sin problemas pero porque no quiero él es demasiado cálido'-Misuki sonrojada_

-MISUKI-las chicas al mismo tiempo

-eh-los ojipelizafiro sorprendidos

-estas roja-Rem bol sonriendo

-falso-Misuki con seriedad

-y es por…-Nayatsuki mirando a Masato-Masato chan

-te equivocas Nayatsuki-Misuki con seriedad

-claro que nos equivocamos estabas roja por Masato-las chicas sonriendo

-claro que no-Misuki ocultando su sonrojo

-pero si te ves tan linda sonrojada foto, foto-Nayatsuki **con su celular tomándole fotos a Misuki**

-Nayatsuki detente-Misuki con una mirada llena de frialdad

-si Misu-san-Nayatsuki con miedo

-nos vamos no es haci chicas-Rem bol mirando a su amigas

-si-las chicas **mientras se retiraban lo más rápido que podían**

-que molestas-Misuki **dándose la vuelta**

-no soportas a tus amigas-masato sonriendo

-no seas tonto solo que temo lastimarlas ya que todos los que están con migo son lastimados-Misuki mirando a Masato

-acaso eres mala con migo por temor a lastimarme-masato con una tierna sonrisa que sonrojo a Misuki

-bueno…yo-Misuki sonrojándose cada vez más

-no importa pero Misuki todo estar bien-Masato **mientras acariciaba el cabello de Misuki**

-no me despeines-Misuki **mientras tomaba la mano de Masato**

-bien-Masato con una sonrisa

-qué lindo-los dos grupos de ídolo quienes espiaban a los peli zafiro

-Misuki y Masato esto lo tiene que saber Sebastián-Rem bol **mientras tomaba fotos**

-es novio de Misuki-Ren sin comprender

-bueno es algo complicado ya que el…-Rem bol sin terminar

-yo que-un chico de cabello negro, ojos rojo brillante, tés blanca y vestido con un esmoquin

-Sebastián-las chicas sonriendo

-donde esta Misuki-Sebastián mirando a las chicas-viaje desde Francia para verla-

-ay con…-Ren sin terminar porque Rem bol le cubrió la boca

-eh-Sebastián mirando la escena-Misuki-

-3, 2, 1-las chicas sonriendo

-ahh desde cuándo-Sebastián sonriendo

-bueno-las chicas sonriendo

-MIIISUUUKIIII-Sebastián **abriendo la puerta**-desde cuándo-

-Takawa-sempai-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-un gusto soy Sebastián Takawa hermano de Misuki-Sebastián **dándole la mano de Masato**

-eh-Masato muy sorprendido

-la cara de Masato no tiene precio-Ren **tomando fotos**

-es cierto-Rem bol haciendo lo mismo-pero mejor vámonos-

-pero que no Misuki…-Ren sin terminar

-te lo diré después-Rem bol sonriendo

XD, XD hasta la otra chicas y chicos lectores de Fics. XD no dejen de leer


	5. 5-el dulce sabor de tus labios

Para quienes son fans de Ren quiero dedicarles este cap. Y espero que lo disfruten XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 5. El dulce sabor de tus labios

Al concluir la escena llena de confusión por parte de Sebastián Rem bol y Ren se dirigieron hacia su habitación para aclarar lo sucedido

-veras Sebastián es amigo de Misuki desde la secundaria-Rem bol sonriendo

-y porque dijo ser su hermano-Ren si comprender

-la hermana mayor de Sebastián fue asesinada cuando terminaba de cantar en la ópera-Rem bol mirando a Ren-fue una muerte muy horrible ya que la mataron lanzándole un dardo envenenado y Sebastián al saber lo que Misuki sufrió al perder un ser querido se puede decir que…-

-la ve como hermana-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-si…-Rem bol sonriendo-Y PORQUE DIABLOS TE DOY EXPLICASIONES-

-porque te lo pedí-Ren sonriendo

-IDIOTA-Rem bol molestándose

-espera Rem bol-Ren **tomando la mano de la nombrada**

-te dije que me llames Jinquerio tarado-Rem bol **apunto de golpear a Ren pero es detenida por él**-que haces suéltame tonto-

-no ahora que te tengo quiero saber porque me odias-Ren acercándose a Rem bol

-que no es obvio te odio por ser como eres-Rem bol **tratando de liberarse-**te odio a ti y a todos los hombres-

-Rem bol nunca te comprenderé si no eres clara con migo-Ren acercándose más a Rem bol

-suéltame-Rem bol molestándose cada vez más

-hasta que me digas porque me odias-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-lo are si me sueltas-Rem bol con lágrimas en los ojos

-lamento si te lastime-Ren **soltando a Rem bol**

-no es eso solo que me recordaste el pasado-Rem bol **secando sus lagrimas**

-dime es Francia alguien trato de lastimarte-Ren molestándose-_'porque quiero saberlo porque quiero saber si algún infeliz trato de tocar a mi querida Rem bol Y PORQUE DIABLOS DIJE MI QUERIDA REM BOL'-_

-sí y en varias ocasiones-Rem bol con tristeza-fue mi padrastro-

-Rem bol yo…-Ren mirando a la nombrada

-cuando cumplí 7 años mi padre murió por una extraña enfermedad y mi madre se volvió a casar y como ella era la encargada de las empresas Jinquerio viajaba mucho y me dejaba con él y…y…-Rem bol **mientras lloraba**

-Rem bol-Ren con tristeza

-TRATABA DE ABUSAR DE MI CADA QUE TENIA OPORTUNIDAD-Rem bol **mientras sollozaba**

-lo lamento no quería que tu-Ren mientras se acercaba a Rem bol

-pero yo…yo nunca lo permití ya que Misuki me mostro como defenderme-Rem bol tratando de controlar su llanto

-Rem bol-Ren acercándose a la nombrada

-porque me pasan siempre cosas malas a mí y a mis seres queridos-Rem bol con tristeza-primero mi padre, después tratan de abusar de mí y al final a Misuki su hermano y Shinn son asesinados ante ella será que nadie puede estar con migo-

-acaso temías por mi Rem bol-Ren sonriendo

-si ya que nunca me ha gustado ser la causante del dolor en otras personas por…-Rem bol sin terminar ya que Ren la beso cálidamente-_'Ren porque'-_

Rem bol no podía comprender el porqué de la acción de Ren ya que hace unos instante él la escuchaba y ahora la besaba en ese momento ella se encontraba con los ojos abierto de par en par ya que la tomo desprevenida por el contrario de Ren ya que él se encontraba disfrutando ese momento el cual no quería que diera fin.

_-'me sorprende que Rem bol me permita besarla aunque sus labios tiene un delicioso sabor'-Ren sin alejarse de Rem bol_

_-'qué diablos hago porque le permito esto a Ren porque y en primer lugar es el único en el que le confesé mi secreto'-Rem bol __**mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos **_

Con el paso de los minutos Rem bol y Ren se separan por la falta de aire y al verse se sonrojaron

-me agrada la idea que me aceptes-Ren **mientras unía su frente con la de Rem bol**

-tonto me tomaste desprevenida-Rem bol sonrojada

-si como tú lo digas-Ren con una sonrisa

-me tengo que ir tengo que hablar con Sebastián-Rem bol mientras se alejaba de Ren

-'_Sebastián QUEEEEEEEEE'-Ren sorprendiéndose-'que tiene ese tipo que yo….y desde cuando eso me importa'-_

Mientras con Rem bol.

Ella se encontraba caminado por los pasillo de aquella residencia algo sonrojada por el acto que cometió con Ren y la molestaba y bastante

-SEBASTIÁN-Rem bol mirando a la nombrado

-hola Rem bol que pasa-Sebastián sonriendo

-ven con migo-Rem bol **mientras se llevaba a Sebastián**

-bien-Sebastián con una sonrisa

Rem bol corría lo más rápido que podía mientras casi a rastras se llevaba a Sebastián.

-Rem bol ya me canse-Sebastián **mientras se detenía**

-ya me di cuenta-Rem bol quien respiraba rápido

-y porque me…-Sebastián sin terminar por ver la expresión de su amiga-que te hizo-

-eh-Rem bol sorprendiéndose

-dime te hizo daño recuerda que yo estoy para protegerlas-Sebastián con seriedad

-lo que pasa es que Ren me beso y yo…y yo-Rem bol sonrojándose-se lo permití-

-eh-Sebastián sorprendiéndose-ESO ES INCREIBLE REM BOL-

-IDIOTA COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO SI YO PROMETI QUE NUNCA…-Rem bol sin terminar ya que Sebastián la abrazo

-eres mi amiga y sé que es lo mejor para ti por ello vine quiero protegerlas y hacer que cada una de ustedes sea feliz-Sebastián sonriendo

-Sebastián te log agrandi-Rem bol sonriendo

-dénuda princes-Sebastián con una sonrisa

Un lindo momento el cual no duro mucho ya que Ren llego y lo separo ya que verlos haci lo molestaba.

Al alejar a Sebastián de Rem bol Ren se llevó a Rem bol lo más rápido que podía ya que no quería que ella estuviera cerca de el al llegar a su cuarto Ren acorralo a Rem bol contra la pared…

-que haces idiota-Rem bol molestándose

-el idiota de Sebastián es tu novio-Ren molestándose cada vez más

-no él es mi amigo solo eso y en primer lugar porque yo…-Rem bol sin termina ya que Ren la beso-_'no sé porque diablos le permito porque lo hago si tarde o temprano yo o el terminara lastimado'-_

_-'Rem bol no quiero que estés con alguien más ya que es la primera vez que experimento este nuevo sentimiento creo que se llaman…celos'-Ren quien se alejaba lentamente de Rem bol con una sonrisa-_dime Rem bol acaso te molesta-

-si haci que deja de hacerlo porque te volveré a taclear me entiendes-Rem bol sonrojada

-bien-Ren con una sonrisa

Hasta aquí queda los que quieran adivinar a la siguiente pareja ganaran muchos dulces XD espero que adivinen no quiero que seles valla ese dulce sabor XD HASTA LA OTRA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES BESOS.


	6. 6- el dolor más grande eres tú

Muy bien díganme que parejita sigue lo que dijeron que Misuki y Masato PERDIERON pero si dijeron que Sakura y Syo ganaron vengan por los dulces vivo en España

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 6. El dolor más grande eres tú

Al concluir un día las chicas se encontraban ensayando en el salón de prácticas ya que como de costumbre su líder era demasiado estricta.

-Sakura descansa-Misuki mirando a su amiga

-eh-Sakura sin comprender-pero estoy bien Misu no te…-

-ES UNA ORDEN-Misuki con seriedad

-si-Sakura con tristeza

-también ustedes chicas-Misuki mirando a sus amigas

-si-las chicas con una sonrisa

-Misu lo que hiciste es por…-Rem bol sin terminar

-Sakura estaba en su limité no puedo hacer que se lastime no me gustaría-Misuki con su tono normal

-veo que aún no se repone cierto-Rem bol con una sonrisa de tristeza

-correcto por ello Sakura necesita descansar si no se repone llama a Kida y a sus hermanas-Misuki mirando a Rem bol

-también a Micado-Rem bol **con escalofríos**

-si no le dices nos mata-Misuki **mientras salía**

-ya lose-Rem bol** quien se seguía el paso**

Misuki y Rem bol no se dieron cuenta que alguien escucho su conversación ya que Sakura al escuchar eso sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-'_porque soy tan inútil'-Sakura quien caminaba con la mirada en el piso-'porque no soy como Misuki descubriendo un nuevo límite, como Rem bol tener fuerza o mínimo como Nayatsuki quien es buena con la cocina y controlando su fuerza de Sayatsuki porque'-_

Sakura al llegar a su habitación solo se recostó en su cama ocultando en la almohada como lloraba ya que nunca le gusto que alguien sintiera lastima por ella.

El momento de desahogo no duro ya que Syo entro a la habitación y al ver a Sakura se preocupó y bastante

-Sakura estás llorando, te sientes mal, te duele algo-Syo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Sakura

-_'odio que sienta lastima por mí y más este tipo… la persona más alegre, energética y adorable lo odio LO ODIO'-Sakura mientras le levantaba-'lo odio, lo odio LO ODIO'-_

-Sakura respóndeme-Syo **quien toma la mano de Sakura**

-SUELTAME IDIOTA-Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sakura que…-Syo sin comprender

-escúchame bien no quiero que te me acerques en tu muy maldita y miserable vida entiendes ya que te ODIO-Sakura mientras se retiraba

-Sakura-Syo sorprendido-que le hice para que me dijera eso-

Mientras con Sakura ella caminaba llena de rabia, tristeza y dolor ya que no quería que le tuvieran lastima por su condición física

_-'todo por esa maldita enfermedad porque diablos me pasa esto a mí'-Sakura mientras salía de la residencia-'tal vez si voy a los jardines me sienta mejor'-_

Al llegar a los jardines Sakura solo busco un lugar tranquilo para descansar ya que en ese momento solo quería olvidarse del mundo y recordar bueno momentos del pasado

Al llegar al pie de un árbol se recostó y saco de su bolsa una pequeña fotografía donde estaba con su hermano mayor Micado y sus dos gemelas Karol y Kanon

-mis queridas y querido hermano los echo de menos-Sakura con tristeza-Micado como estarás ahora lo más probable es que estés al borde del infarto-

Mientras Sakura se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos fue sorprendida por Syo quien al parecer estaba en la copa de un árbol escondiéndose de Natsuki pero como aun le temía a las alturas se encontraba temblando

-Syo que haces-Sakura un tanto sorprendida

-me escondo de Natsuki y tú-Syo sonriendo y **temblando al mismo tiempo **

-solo…-Sakura sin darle importancia-puedes bajar-

-no-Syo sonriendo

-que inútil eres-Sakura sonriendo

-ahh pero no…-Syo sin terminar

-es tu culpa por subirte aún árbol vamos baja-Sakura retando a Syo

-no quiero me puedo lastimar al bajar-Syo con miedo

-bueno pues…-Sakura son terminar

-SAKUUUUUURAAAAAAAA-se escuchaba a Nayatsuki

-hazte a un lado-Sakura **subiendo rápidamente al árbol**

-tú también-Syo sonriendo

-no quiero que esa maniática fan de lo tierno me atrape aún quiero vivir-Sakura mirando a Syo

-ya veo-Syo con un leve sonrojo

El silencio era algo incomodó para ambos ya que hace un rato Sakura le dijo a Syo que lo odiaba pero eso no seguiría haci ya que algo los cambio

-Sakura estas pálida estas bien-Syo preocupándose

-no es nada solo estoy…-Sakura sin terminar-veo borroso-

-Sakura-Syo acercándose a Sakura

-perdón-Sakura antes de caer

-SAKURA-Syo **quien la toma de la mano pera que no callera al piso**-despierta Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-

-_'acaso por fin podre estar…-Sakura quien no respondía a los llamados de Syo_

HASTA aquí queda para quienes quieran saber sobre qué le pasa a Sakura tendrán que esperar ya que como les dije la siguiente pareja será Natsuki y Nayatsuki espero comentarios y críticas constructivas XD hasta la otra 


	7. 7-aunque lo niegue

Es hora de un poco de Nayatsuki y Natsuki como me gusta lo tierno XD comenzamos

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 7. Aunque lo niegue

Mientras con Natsuki.

Natsuki se encontraba un poco preocupado ya que su compañera estaba un tanto triste o preocupada Natsuki no le gustaba ver en ese estado a la nueva ya que aunque quiera negar ella era muy hermosa incluso más que Haruka pero que le atraía de ella

-_'que me pasa porque no puedo dejar de mira a Nayatsuki-san acaso ella me está empezando a gustar pero si no la conozco que ta si…si PORQUE A MI PORQUE ESTOY TAN CONFUNDIDO'-Natsuki __**mientras negaba con la cabeza**_

-Natsuki que pasa-Nayatsuki mirando al nombrado

-nada, nada Nayatsuki-san-Natsuki sonriendo

-ya veo-Nayatsuki quien seguía con su lectura

-_'que me pasa debo…de estar tranquilo si solo eso'-Natsuki quien serbia té-_quiere un poco de té Nayatsuki-san-

-no gracias-Nayatsuki con una sonrisa-'_por más que busque a Sakura para ver si estaba bien no la encontré tal vez esté tranquila con Syo…. CON SYO'-_ en esa última palabra Nayatsuki salió lo más rápido que podía ya que Sakura odiaba estar con personas que en realidad fueran felices ya que le recordaba el pasado

-Nayatsuki que pasa-Natsuki quien detuvo a la nombrada

-Sakura tengo que encontrarla-Nayatsuki con preocupación

-pero esta con Syo debe estar bien-Natsuki sonriendo

-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA IDIOTA-Nayatsuki molestándose-ella odia estar con personas que en verdad sean felices-

-Nayatsuki-Natsuki sorprendiéndose-_'acaso no eres feliz esa hermosa sonrisa que he visto acaso es falsa'-_

-perdón por gritarte es solo que-Nayatsuki desviando la mirada-'_el provoco que Sayatsuki…solo me paso cuando…'-_

-Nayatsuki estas bien-Natsuki mirando a la nombrada

-me tengo que ir-Nayatsuki antes de irse pero es detenida por Natsuki-que haces-

-dime porque no eres feliz-Natsuki con tristeza

-no quería hacer esto Natsuki pero tú me provocaste recuérdalo es tu culpa-Nayatsuki **quien se quieta lo lentes**-escucha bien tarado suelta mi mano si no quieres salir lastimado-

-Nayatsuki que pasa-Natsuki sin comprender

-soy Sayatsuki la segunda personalidad de Nayatsuki y yo soy quien la protege haci que no te atrevas a TOCARLA-Sayatsuki quien se soltaba del agarre de Natsuki

-Nayatsuki dime estas molesta cierto-Natsuki con la mirada en el piso

-eh-Sayatsuki sin comprender-ya te que soy Sayatsuki no Nayatsuki tonto-

-es solo que parece que tu estas molesta desde hace tiempo dime es por mi culpa-Natsuki con tristeza

-claro que no es tu culpa si no de otro quien lastimo el corazón de Nayatsuki-Sayatsuki con tristeza

-yo protegeré a Nayatsuki lo prometo-Natsuki con una tierna expresión

-escucha si te dijo yo…-Sayatsuki sin terminar

-tratare de hacer feliz de verdad a Nayatsuki lo prometo confía en mi-Natsuki sonriendo

-bien-Nayatsuki con resignación-_'este niño es muy molesto'-_

-lo prometo-Natsuki con un tierna sonrisa

-todo comenzó cuando el profesor de Nayatsuki hizo que ella se enamorara de él claro que siempre si noto que era un pedófilo pero…al final su profesor termino asesinado ente ella porque…-Sayatsuki sonrojándose

-que le hizo-Natsuki molestándose

-la invito a salir-Sayatsuki riendo

-eh-Natsuki sin comprender

-en Francia no está prohibido el amor solo que se veía mal que una niña de 7 años este saliendo con un hombre de unos 28 o 29 años es solo que su asesino era de esos tipo que pensaban mal-Sayatsuki con tristeza-solo que no era razón para matarlo ante ella pero en fin haci son las cosas-

-pero Nayatsuki-san-Natsuki sin terminar

-aún lo extraña pero necesita a alguien de su edad no es haci Natsuki-Sayatsuki sonriendo

-eh-Natsuki sonrojándose

-en fin cuídala-Sayatsuki **tomando sus lentes**-ah Natsuki yo…-

-ya veo que eres Nayatsuki-san y no Sayatsuki-san-Natsuki sonriendo

-al parecer no…-Nayatsuki sonrojándose-no pienses mal de mí-

-eh-Natsuki sin comprender

-de que me enamore de mi profesor de violín-Nayatsuki sonrojada

-no importa pero no me…-Natsuki sin terminar

-no… pero creo que me gustaría ser tu amiga-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que bien-Natsuki sonriendo

-_'no importa que tan raro parezca tengo que saber sobre Natsuki ya que al parecer también tiene el síndrome de géminis'-Nayatsuki sonriendo_

-SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA-se escuchaba los gritos de Syo

-Sakura-Nayatsuki preocupándose

-que pasara-Natsuki sin comprender

-sabía que no debía dejarla sola-Nayatsuki mientras corría

-Nayatsuki espera-Natsuki tratando de seguirle el paso

-'_Sakura resiste ya que tú y yo sufrimos lo mismo pero por favor quédate con Syo quiero que aun sigas viva debe ser por… NO MALDITA SEA'-Nayatsuki mientras corría más rápido_

Al llegar se encontraron a Syo y Sakura en el piso Sakura estaba muy pálida y Syo la tenía en sus piernas tratando que regresara en si ya que no sabía porque Sakura se desmallo

-Sakura despierta-Nayatsuki **quien sacudía a su amiga**-NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ LLAMEN A REM BOL-

-si-Natsuki mientras corría

-Syo que paso-Nayatsuki muy preocupada

-no lose solo se desmallo-Syo muy preocupado

-_'Misuki tenía razón estaba al límite yo…yo'-Nayatsuki mientras __**sacaba su celular**__-_Kida rápido es Sakura…si rápido-

-'_Kida será algo de Sakura porque le llamo a el'-Syo mirado al piso_

-también llama a Micado y a las hermana s de Sakura hazlo rápido-Nayatsuki con lágrimas en los ojos

Al paso de unos minutos todo ya estaba en el hospital esperando lo resultado de su amiga

-Kida como esta Sakura-Rem bol con seriedad

-mal no creo que sobreviva-un chico de cabello rubio, ojos rojos brillante, tés blanca y vestido como doctor

-Sakura-Nayatsuki mientras abrazaba a Natsuki

-Nayatsuki yo…-Natsuki mientras abrazaba a Nayatsuki

-es mi culpa-Misuki **quien tomaba la mano de Masato**

-no lo es-masato **quien acariciaba el cabello de Misuki**

-eh dijeron Sakura ella estará bien solo necesita descansar-Kida sonriendo

-IDIOTA-las chicas muy molestas

-que les pasa necesitaban algo de humor-Kida sonriendo

-ay veces que creo que eres el hermano de Tomoe-Misuki quien **soltaba la mano de Masato**

-si pero porque sostenías la mano de el-Kida sonriendo

-cállate Kida-Misuki mirado al nombrado

-es tu novio-Kida sonriendo

-lo mato-Misuki quien era detenida por todas su amigas

-respira Misu no será bueno para tu carrera si lo matas-Rem bol sonriendo

-te salvaste Kida-Misuki con frialdad

-arigato-Kida sonriendo-pero Misuki esta vez te pasaste con el…-

-Misuki le pidió que descansara haci que no es su culpa-Nayatsuki protegiendo a su amiga

-Nayatsuki-Misuki mirando a la nombrada

-bien, bien pero mañana quiero que Sakura descanse todo el día me escucharon chicas-Kida sonriendo

-si-las chicas menos una sonriendo

-pero Misu-Kida sonriendo-desde cuando es tu novio-

-lo voy a matar-Misuki quien era detenida por Masato-suéltame Masa-

-no hasta que te relajes-Masato mirando a Misuki

-qué lindo-Kida **quien tomo una foto**-y enviado Hirato, Edward, Jacob, Dante, Orión y por supuesto Elio estarán felices por ti-

-eh-Misuki sorprendiéndose-Masa yo en tu ligar…-

-que pasa-Masato mirando que Misuki recibió mensajes

-que pasa Misu-Céfiro sonriendo

-dice. Misuki a ese…. Mejor el siguiente-Misuki **leyendo los mensajes**-Masa en tu lugar me mudaría mis primos ya te odian-

-Masa chan mejor múdate a marte-Nayatsuki riendo

-eh-Masato sin comprender

Hasta la otra lectores XD no se pierdan a Taranee y Tokiya ellos sí que…la verdad mi mente esta en blanco pero ya pensare en algo para que lo disfrutes hasta la próxima BESOS


	8. 8-el secreto de Taranee por descubrir

Alguna vez sean preguntado qué hacer en la entrega de calificaciones XD yo si ya que son este viernes me quiero morir ya que el inglés este momento no fue mi fuerte U_III_U bueno en lo que me preocupo por mi Vida les dejo a Taranee y Tokiya

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 8. El secreto de Taranee por descubrir

Mientras que Syo esperaba la recuperación de Sakura en el hospital Taranee estaba lo más apresurada que se podía

-muy bien ahora esto y esto-Taranee **mientras acomodaba sus cosas en una bolsa**-LISTO-

-Taranee porque…-Tokiya mirando como Taranee tropezaba y caía-TARANEE-

-estoy bien-Taranee **mientras se levantaba**-lamento haberte asustado-

-no… importa-Tokiya con un leve sonrojo

-_'debe pensar que soy extraña haci que mejor no lo molestare ya que…'-Taranee __**mientras abría la puerta**__-_te veo después Tokiya-

-adiós-Tokiya mirando que Taranee olvido algo-Taranee sete…ya no está-

En ese momento Tokiya salió de su cuarto para buscar a Taranee pero en un momento se preocupó ya que…

_-'TARANEE'-Tokiya preocupándose cada vez más_

Ya que Taranee resbalo y callo por las escaleras pero lo que más le preocupo fue que no se levantó después de un tiempo

-me dolió-Taranee **quien se sobaba la cabeza**

-sí que eres torpe vamos te ayudo-un chico de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, tés blanca vestido con un esmoquin quien le daba la mano a Taranee

-Meca-Taranee sonriendo-mercis-

-semper me causas problèmes Tsubasa-Meca con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-perdón pero no fue mi intención caerme-Taranee sonriendo

-vamos o llegaremos tarde-Meca sonriendo

-si-Taranee sonriendo

-'_Taranee'-Tokiya mientras veía como Taranee salía_

Después de un rato Tokiya también salió ya que tenía asuntos como Hayato pero no estaba del todo consiente ya que aún no comprendía porque pensaba tanto en ''él porqué le importaba tanto Taranee''

-ya llegamos-el manayer de Hayato

-si-Tokiya con la mirada en el piso

-recuerda que grabaras la canción y el video con Tsubasa ella es demasiado estricta haci que no la molestes me costó mucho trabajo conseguir que grabara con tigo-el manayer con seriedad

-si-Tokiya sin darle importancia

Al entrar al estudio Tokiya se encontró con Tsubasa quien era…

-ella es Tsubasa-el manayer sonriendo

-Debes de ser Hayato un gusto mi nombre es Tsubasa-Taranee con frialdad

-un gusto-Tokiya sonriendo-_'vaya Taranee luce hermosa en ese vestuario'-_

_-'que tanto me ve será por el vestuario…'-Taranee mirando su vestuario que consistía en un vestido negro algo corto con zapatillas cerradas al frente del mismo color con el pelo suelto y un broche de una pequeña mariposa morada_

-muy bien comencemos con la grabación de la canción-Meca con una sonrisa

-ya escucharon a Meca a trabajar-Tsubasa con frialdad

-SI TSUBASA-SAN-los encargados sonriendo

-si Tsubasa-Hayato sonriendo

Ambos ídolos se colocaron en posición y comenzaron con la canción era una canción hermosa la cual combinada con la voz de ''Hayato y Tsubasa'' era perfecta tanto que ambos manayer se sorprendieron por el talento de ambos unidos.

Pero Tokiya ya sabía desde que vio en el estudio a Taranee que era ella ya que nadie puede ser tan tonto para no reconocerla. Y cada que la veía la sonreía aunque ella le respondiera con indiferencia al final el video y la canción fue un éxito y el trabajo termino

-Tsubasa quieres que te lleve a tu casa cierto-Meca sonriendo

-la verdad…-Tsubasa sin terminar

-Tsubasa-san que tal si me acompañas-Hayato sonriendo

-yo me…-Tsubasa sin terminar ya que Hayato se la llevo

-OYE ESPERA-Meca muy molesto-idiota-

Mientras con Tokiya y Taranee

Tokiya se llevaba lo más rápido que podía a Taranee ya que quería saber dos cosas si estaba lastimada y porque la llamaban Tsubasa

-Hayato suéltame-Tsubasa con frialdad

-Taranee ya no tiene que fingir-Tokiya mirando a la nombrada

-bien Tokiya suéltame-Taranee mirando al nombrado

-siéntate Taranee-Tokiya **mientras sentaba a Taranee en una silla**

-que pasa-Taranee sin comprender

-'_lo sabía ella esta…'-Tokiya __**mientras le levantaba una parte del pantalón**_

-Tokiya que…-Taranee mirando al nombrado

-lo sabía estás lastimada-Tokiya mirando que la pierna de Taranee sangraba

-no es nada solo me caí por las escaleras-Taranee sonriendo

-espérame por favor-Tokiya **mientras se retiraba**

-si-Taranee con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Tokiya

Después de un rato Tokiya regreso con un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar a Taranee ya que no quería que esa herida se le infectara

-no importa si uso vendas cierto Taranee-Tokiya con una sonrisa

-no importa-Taranee sonrojada-Tokiya porque…-

-te ayudo-Tokiya sonriendo-vi cómo te caíste y no te ayude haci que es lo menos que puedo hacer no-

-no es… por querer saber porque me llaman Tsubasa-Taranee con tristeza

-bueno…-Tokiya sin terminar

-es que yo nunca pude supera el pasado y se puede decir que Tsubasa es mi hermana gemela por ello ya que yo…yo-Taranee con lágrimas en los ojos

-todo estará bien-Tokiya **mientras le daba un beso en la herida**

-Tokiya-Taranee sonrojándose-no hagas eso pueden verte-

-porque te preocupas Taranee acaso es por él-Tokiya con seriedad

-eh-Taranee sin comprender-te refieres a Meca-

-si acaso él te…-Tokiya sin terminar por ver como Taranee sonreía-Taranee-

-no me digas que tienes celos de Meca si ni siquiera me conoces-Taranee sonriendo

-bueno…yo-Tokiya sonrojándose-podrás regresar tu sola o…-

-eh-Taranee sin comprender-creo que si-

-bueno entones-Tokiya **quien carga a Taranee en su espalda**-te llevare yo-

-Tokiya nos verán bájame-Taranee sonrojada al máximo

-no-Tokiya con una sonrisa

En el transcurso de salida del set varios observaban a la tierna pareja ya que los confundían con Hayato y Tsubasa ya que Tokiya estaba sonriendo cálidamente mientras que Taranee mostraba estar en desacuerdo con su idea.

Al llegar por fin a la residencia 'NA la idea de Tokiya era llevarla hasta la residencia cargando XD gano pobre Taranee cuantas fotos abran tomado' Taranee se sentía muy avergonzada ya que casi todo Japón vio esa escena la cual cualquiera pensaría que ellos dos eran algo más que simples compañeros

-TOKIYA TODOS NOS VIERON-Taranee sonrojada al máximo

-y eso que-Tokiya sin darle importancia

-COMO QUE Y ESO QUE NO SEA TONTO-Taranee sonrojada al máximo-Meca se molestara con migo-

-dijiste que él no era nada tuyo-Tokiya molestándose

-Meca es mi…-Taranee quien se asustó con la mirada de Tokiya-Tokiya-

-creo que él es tu novio y manayer-Tokiya con tristeza-'_porque me duele tanto saber que Taranee ama a alguien más será que por fin olvide a Haruka y me enamore de Taranee'-_

-Tokiya que te…-Taranee sin terminar ya que Tokiya la beso mientras ambos se sentaban en las escaleras

-'_Tokiya detente porque haces esto tan de repente acaso es una broma tuya'-Taranee sonrojada al máximo_

_-'si me detengo Taranee no me odiara tanto pero no puedo detenerme ella…ella'-Tokiya sin dejar de besar a Taranee_

_-'Tokiya'-Taranee correspondiendo al beso_

_-'Taranee'-Tokiya sonrojándose_

_-'te amo'-ambos en sus pensamientos_

Pero el bello momento no duro mucho por la repentina interrupción de…

_**Hasta la otra mis queridas y queridos lectores de mi gran y hermosa obsesión mejor conocida como Uta no prince o también como escritura XD hasta la otra no se pierdan a Icchigo e Itoki esta parejita estará llena de suspenso por parte de la alegre Icchigo XD si sigo haci les diré toda la historia dejen comentario y opiniones aquí las leer XD los y las veo después BESOS **_

_**Wminami. **_gracias por tus comentarios seguiré escribiendo sobre las lindas parejas XD

_**Lice Michaelis. **_XD este Sebastián no es del anime de donde salió Ciel solo que se parecen este Sebastián se puede decir que es casi como el solo que el sí canta acaso Sebastián-chan también cantaba


	9. 9-el dolor más grande es la soledad

Es el color rojo y no es porque aquí termina XD no sino de la parejita de color rojo Icchigo-san e Itoki-kun disfrútenlo

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamiento'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo dolor más grande es la soledad

Mientras con Icchigo

Icchigo después de pedirle a su amiga Céfiro que la acompañara a visitar a Sakura al hospital se llevaron una gran sorpresa al entrar a la residencia

-Taranee-Icchigo sorprendida

-no me la creo-Céfiro **mientras tomaba fotos con su celular**

-yo…yo…puedo explicarlo-Taranee sonrojada al máximo

-desde cuando te gusta Tokiya-san y porque no me contaste-Icchigo con un leve puchero

-Tokiya…él es…-Taranee sonrojada aún más

-porque Taranee-Icchigo **quien se lanzaba a abrazar a su amiga**-no me tienes confianza-

-no…es…eso solo que-Taranee muy roja

-bueno vamos y nos cuentas-Céfiro **quien se llevaba a Icchigo y Taranee**

-eh-Tokiya sin comprender lo que paso

En la azotea de la residencia

-QUEEEEEEEEE-las chicas sorprendidas

-y yo que pensaba que eres como Misuki-Rem bol con una sonrisa-bueno en lo de las relaciones con los chicos pero esta no me la esperaba-

-cállate Rem bol-Taranee sonrojándose

-muy bien según tu Tokiya te beso unos minutos después de regresar a la residencia y por lo que nos contaste la manera en la que te ''traslado'' fue muy extraña-Misuki con seriedad

-la primera del grupo a la que le roban un beso-Nayatsuki sonriendo provocando que Rem bol se sonrojara

-la verdad Rem bol fue la primera-Sebastián sonriendo

-REM BOL COMO QUE TU…-las chicas sorprendidas

-no fue mi culpa me tomo desprevenida-Rem bol sonrojada

-lo matare-Misuki con un aura maligna

-espera Misuki no lo hagas-Rem bol deteniendo a su amiga

-Rem bol porque…-las chicas sin comprender

-acaso-Sebastián con una sonrisa

-no quiero que lo lastimen-Rem bol sonrojada

-que bien te enamoraste-Misuki con seriedad

-no… es eso… solo que-Rem bol sonrojándose

-a todo esto donde esta…-Taranee mirando a todos lados

-IIIIICCHIIIIGOOOO- las chicas preocupadas

-no la podemos dejar solo ya saben cómo es-Taranee sacudiendo a Misuki

-ya… se por ello busquémosla-Misuki con seriedad

-si-las chicas + Sebastián con seriedad y preocupación

Mientras con Icchigo

-'_que lindo cachorro pero creo que no fue muy buena idea que yo…yo'-Icchigo mientras abrazaba al cachorro-'TENGO MIEDO'-_

-hola Icchigo-Itoki sonriendo

-EH Itoki me asustaste-Icchigo con alivio

-porque-Itoki sin comprender

-solo olvídalo-Icchigo mientras cargaba al cochorro-'_los ojos de Itoki son como los de…debería olvidar ya que no es bueno…'-_

_-'acaso Icchigo me odia'-Itoki con tristeza-'no me gustaría que alguien tan hermosa como ella me odie…PERO EN QUE PIENSO'-_

Al poco tiempo ambos entraron a la residencia y al ver a Icchigo las chicas pudieron relajarse porque temían por su querida amiga

-CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA ME TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADA-Taranee **mientras sacudía a su amiga**

-estoy bien no te preocupes Taranee-Icchigo sonriendo

-tonta no lo vuelvas a hacer quieres-Misuki con seriedad

-es su manera de decir que temía por ti-Céfiro sonriendo

-estoy bien-Icchigo mientras abrazaba al cachorro

-y ese perro-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-lo encontré me lo puedo quedar Misuki puedo, puedo, puedo SIIIII-Icchigo con ternura

-bien solo-Misuki mientras cargaba al perro y él le lamio la cara provocando que las chicas se preocuparan y Misuki solo se sonrojara

-Misuki él no quería solo…solo-Icchigo preocupada

-sabes que me gustan los perros cuídala-Misuki dándole la perrita

-ella-las chicas mirando al can-si es ella-

-vamos ay que bañarla-Icchigo sonriendo

-paso-las chicas retirándose

-Icchigo-san puedo ayudarte-Itoki con pena

-eh claro-Icchigo sonriendo y sonrojando a Itoki

Mientras ambos bañaban al can terminaron mojados por la tierna mascota que siempre se sacudía y hacia que ambos terminaran jugando con el agua.

-es divertido-Itoki sonriendo

-lose hace años que no me divierto haci como lo echaba de menos-Icchigo sonriendo

-'_su familia debe de ser estricta pero cuando ella sonríe es mucho más hermosa'-Itoki sonriendo-_Icchigo como se llamara-

-Peco-Icchigo sonriendo

-eh-Itoki sin comprender

-significa luz de mi vida en francés-Icchigo sonriendo-cuando era niña un amigo dijo que siempre quiso que una de sus mascotas se llamara haci-

-ya veo-Itoki sonriendo-_'pero porque parece que Icchigo ahora esta triste'-_

-'_te extraño Ronaldo'-Icchigo mientras derramaba lagrimas-'SOY UN TONTA-_

-Icchigo espera-Itoki mirando como Icchigo salía corriendo

Al día siguiente

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ICCHIGO NO ESTA-Taranee con los nervios de punta

-no estaba con tigo-Itoki sin comprender

-IDIOTA ICCHIGO NO PUEDE ESTAR SOLA-Taranee con gran preocupación-Misuki que…-

-que haces-Rem bol mirando como Misuki se sujetaba el cabello

-la buscare por todo Japón si es necesario no dejare que la lastimen de nuevo-Misuki con frialdad

-esa es nuestra Misuki-Céfiro sonriendo

-espera Misuki-san yo la buscare-Itoki con determinación

-IDIOTA NO PUEDES NO LA CONOCES Y EN PRIMER LUGAR…-Taranee sin terminar

-déjalo que él vaya-Misuki con seriedad

-arigato Misuki-san-Itoki mientras se retiraba

-Misuki porque…-Taranee sin comprender

-el hilo rojo me lo pidió-Misuki **mientras se soltaba el cabello**

-ya veo-Taranee con resignación

Mientras con Itoki

El corría lo más rápido que podía buscando a Icchigo aunque no sabía porque no podía estar sola pero eso no importaba ya que la buscaría por todo el mundo si era necesario ya que no quería que saliera lastimada ya que si estaba sola por la ciudad será peligroso para ella

-Icchigo-Itoki deteniendo frente al parque-que bueno que te encontré-

-Itoki-Icchigo con un leve sonrojo

-las chicas están muy preocupadas por ti haci que…-Itoki sin terminar

-hoy es el día en el que Ronaldo murió cuando yo tenía 5 años-Icchigo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ronaldo-Itoki sin comprender

-era un gran amigo de la infancia-Icchigo con tristeza-aunque era adoptado el heredaría todo lo de la fortuna Agamí y por protegerme murió-

-porque-Itoki sin comprender

-todo comenzó cuando…-Icchigo con tristeza

Flash back

-dime Ronaldo porque salimos hoy-Icchigo mirando a un niño de 5 años-hace mucho frio-

-lose pero valdrá la pena cuando lo veas-Ronaldo sonriendo un niño de cabello blanco y ojos rojos brillantes con la tés morena

-bien-Icchigo sonriendo

Después de un tiempo llegaron a un lago congelado donde se podía ver a las personas patinar y con los pocos rayos del sol se podían ver brillar la poca agua de aquel lago

-te lo dije sí o no-Ronaldo sonriendo

-es verdad es hermoso gracias pero nuestros padres se molestaran-Icchigo con duda

-no después de todo dijeron que podíamos venir cuando quisiéramos no es haci-Ronaldo sonriendo

-si-Icchigo con ternura

Un bello momento el cual no duro mucho ya que se escuchó como se daban 3 disparos

-que fue eso-Icchigo con miedo

En ese momento se vio a un hombre encapuchado corriendo hacia su dirección y al ver a los dos niños les apunto con su arma con una sonrisa macabra y solo dio 2 disparos para salir corriendo después

-Icchigo estas bien…-Ronaldo con debilidad

-yo sí pero te dispararon-Icchigo sollozando

-estaré bien solo…-Ronaldo con debilidad-prométeme que siempre serás feliz-

-lo hare con tal de que estés bien-Icchigo llorando sin control

-adiós Icchigo te quiero-Ronaldo antes de cerrar los ojos

-RONALDO-Icchigo mientras lloraba

Fin del flash back

-Icchigo yo…-Itoki con tristeza

-no es tu culpa…solo-Icchigo mientras miraba a Itoki-tus ojos son como los de Ronaldo-

-debo de recordar a él cierto-Itoki con tristeza

-bueno en parte-Icchigo derramando lagrimas-pero no solo me paso eso-

-que…más paso-Itoki con tristeza

-me secuestraron tres días después de la muerte de Ronaldo y me mantuvieron como esclava y cada que ellos querían tenía que cantar para ellos se puede decir que también me marcaron con…-Icchigo con más tristeza-un de eso fierros-

-Icchigo yo…-Itoki con tristeza

-tranquilo estoy bien solo que temo estar sola por repetir el pasado por ello mis amigas siempre están preocupadas por mí-Icchigo con una sonrisa-pero todo está bien cierto-

-'_Icchigo es increíble después de vivir eso ella ve el lado positivo de la vida es increíble'-Itoki mientras se acercaba a Icchigo-_te prometo que nunca te dejare sola porque de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré lo juro y lo are con mi vida-en esa última palabra Itoki abrazo en forma de consuelo a Icchigo para demostrarle cuanto la quería

-Itoki mercis-Icchigo mientras correspondía al abrazo

-te prometo protegerte y no dejar que te lastimen-Itoki sonrojándose

Mientras en la residencia

-y si…y si la atropello un carro-Taranee muy preocupada

-Taranee respira-Misuki **mientras tomaba su té**

-y si la secuestraron…-Taranee con más miedo

-respira-Misuki con seriedad

-y si los extraterrestres la disecaron ICCHIGO-Taranee apunto del colapso

-RESPIRA-Misuki **dándole un golpe**

-gracias lo necesitaba-Taranee sonriendo

-Respira-Rem bol **dándole un golpe**

-Respira-Céfiro **dándole un golpe**

-Respira-Nayatsuki **dándole un golpe**

-respira-Misuki **dándole otro golpe**

-YA SE PASARON-Taranee molestándose

-pero estas exagerando solo un poco-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-SOLO UN POCO QUE NO…-Taranee sin terminar

-hola perdón por salir sin avisar-Icchigo acompañada de Itoki

-ICCHIGO NO ME VUELVAS A HACER ESO-Taranee **sacudiendo a su amiga**

-perdón Taranee-Icchigo sonriendo

-bueno yo…-Itoki sin terminar

-gracias Itoki-kun-Icchigo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Icchigo-Itoki sonrojándose

-me alegra que se lleven bien-Taranee sonriendo burlonamente

-eso me recuerda desde cuando te gusta Tokiya-Icchigo sonriendo

-yo…yo-Taranee sonrojándose

-EH te gusta Tokiya que bien-Itoki sonriendo

-yo…yo-Taranee sonrojada al máximo-'_porque me pasa esto a mí'-_

_**XD, XD pobre de Taranee para la otra que no hable bueno sin más preámbulos mis queridos lectores de Fics. Solo quiero decirles que no se pierdan a la próxima pareja que será Céfiro y Cecil no sé que hacer la verdad mi mente esta en blanco con esta pareja bueno si me animo o me desbloqueo se los dejo hoy si no pues ya veré XD pero no se la pierdan a los tiernos Nekos bipolares hasta la otra BESOS. **_


	10. 10-solo es un sueño

Es hora de la parejita que antes era un lindo Neko XD correcto es hora de Cecil y Céfiro disfrútenlos

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 10. Es solo un sueño

Una noche tranquila la luna con su bello esplendor la noche silenciosa y tranquila.

En la residencia donde se alojan STARISH y STARSH era tranquilo hasta que…

-creíste que me enamoraría de ti-Masato con diferencia

-a que te refieres yo confié en ti-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos

-eso crías-Masato **mientras apuñalaba a Misuki**-nunca sueñes Misu-

-Idi…ota-Misuki mientras caía

-MISUKI-Céfiro despertándose-'_solo fue un sueño no…no lo era'-_en ese momento Céfiro se levantó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía de ahí hacia la dirección del cuarto de Misuki y sin esperar un segundo abrió la puerta dejando escuchar como la azotaba

-MISUKI-Céfiro con miedo al ver a Misuki con un aura maligna

-que quieres son las 5 de la mañana-Misuki muy molesta

-perdón solo yo…-Céfiro sin saber que decir-solo quería saber si estabas bien-

-lo estoy porque preguntas-Misuki sin comprender

-solo que tuve un sueño extraño… y yo solo quería saber… bueno no importa hasta mañana Misuki-Céfiro **mientras cerraba la puerta**

-tonta-Misuki **dejándose caer en la cama**-'_tal vez a lo que se refería con era a un sueño como cuando soñó con migo y la muerte de Guilbert antes de conocernos acaso mi muerte está cerca si lo es me alegra ya que por fin estaré con mi amado hermano'-_

Mientras con Céfiro

-'_que tonta soy debería de dejarme de guiar por lo sueños aunque antes de llegar porque se me hacía conocido Cecil porque'-Céfiro caminando en dirección de su cuarto_

-Céfiro que paso saliste tan repentinamente que me preocupe te sientes mal-Cecil un poco inquieto

-no…no es nada solo quería saber si Misu estaba bien-Céfiro sonriendo

-pero esta con Masato no hay porque preocuparse ya que ella y él ya se empiezan a llevar mejor-Cecil sonriendo

-si tienes razón mejor ay que descansar mañana será otro día-Céfiro sonriendo

Después de ese momento la noche paso rápidamente dejando a Misuki un poco cansada por la repentina llegada de su amiga mientras que Céfiro estaba muy descasada

-muy bien hoy iremos a ver a Sakura-Misuki con su tono normal

-si-las chicas sonriendo

-por cierto donde esta Syo-chan-Natsuki mirando a todos lados

-eh no lo sabias Natsuki-san-Nayatsuki un poco sorprendida

-de que-Natsuki sin comprender

-Syo ha estado con Sakura desde que entro al hospital no se ha querido separar de ella son tan lindos-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-qué lindo-Natsuki con una sonrisa

-eso me recuerda cuando…-Céfiro sin terminar ya que Rem bol le cubrió la boca

-dijimos que nadie más lo sabría después de todo Misuki hizo lo mismo-Rem bol mirando a Céfiro

-si no me quise separar de Guilbert hasta que me lo pidieron porque era momento de llevarlo a la morgue-Misuki con frialdad

-nos escuchaste-Rem bol con un leve sonrojo

-si-Misuki sin darle importancia

-bien vamos-Céfiro sonriendo

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

Mientras en el hospital

Syo estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Sakura esperando su recuperación ya que no quería que fuera lastimada

-Sakura te prometo que yo te protegeré-Syo mirando a Sakura

-Syo-Sakura mientras se despertaba poco a poco

-me escuchaste-Syo sonrojándose

-enserio lo prometes-Sakura sonrojada

-si-Syo **tomando la mano de Sakura**

-lamento haberte dicho que te odio solo es que estaba molesta por ser una inútil-Sakura con tristeza

-no digas eso ya que es falso-Syo sonriendo dulcemente

-es cierto ya que por mi problema de salud no puedo llegar más lejos-Sakura con tristeza

-pero Sakura eres increíble y además eres una gran ídolo y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti-Syo sonrojándose

-pero…te gustaría saber cómo paso-Sakura tomando más fuerte la mano de Syo

-a que te refieres-Syo sin comprender

-todo comenzó cuando Nayatsuki y yo estábamos en el parque de diversiones…-Sakura con tristeza

Flash back

Era Nayatsuki y Sakura caminado muy alegres por la feria de ese año a los 5 años

-Sakura a que juego nos subimos-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-no lose-Sakura sonriendo

-como me gustaría que Ikki-san estuviera con migo-Nayatsuki sonrojándose

-Pero aun no le confiesas tu amor-Sakura sonriendo

-lose pero…eh mira-Nayatsuki **señalando un juego**-vamos-

-si-Sakura sonriendo

Ambas pasaron unos divertidos momentos en la feria hasta que…

-con que tu niñita eres la heredera Kuruma-un tipo tomando por el cuello a Sakura

-y eso que-Sakura defendiéndose

-es ella chicos ah y claro ella es la niñita heredera a la fortuna Susumiya-el tipo mirando a sus amigos

-déjenos tranquilas caballeros por favor-Nayatsuki con miedo

-tonta no te quedes hay ve por ayuda-Sakura mirando a su amiga

-si Sakura-Nayatsuki antes de correr

-si vienen solo encontraran el cadáver de la niña-el tipo mientras **apuñalaba a Sakura**

-SAKURA-Micado corriendo en dirección hacia su hermana

-Sakurita-dos niñas iguales a Sakura preocupadas

-hermano-Sakura mirando al nombrado

-todo estará bien yo estoy con tigo mi Sakura-Micado mientras abrazaba a su hermana

-tengo frio-Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-resiste Sakura-Nayatsuki al borde del llanto

Fin del flash back

-Sakura yo…-Syo sin terminar por la repentina llegada de los demás

-Sakura estas mejor-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si todo gracias a que Syo estuvo con migo-Sakura con una sonrisa

-que lindos-Natsuki y Nayatsuki **tomando fotos a la tierna pareja**

-dejen eso por la paz-Misuki con frialdad

-si-los rubios con un leve puchero

-toma-Misuki dándole un ramo de rosas

-Misu-Sakura sonriendo-gracias-

-para la otra descansaras el doble no quiero que seas lastimada otra vez por mi culpa-Misuki con frialdad

-si-Sakura sonriendo-pero no fue tu culpa Misu-

-pero…-Misuki sin terminar

-Sakura- un chico de cabello plateado, ojos azules 'NA como los de Sakura ya verán porque' tés blanca, alto, guapo, vestido con un pantalón azul marino, playera blanca, con un suéter azul cielo

-Micado-Sakura sorprendida

-hermana que paso-Micado muy preocupado

-solo que quería ser más como Misuki-Sakura sonriendo

-no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos Sakura sabes que sería de mi sin ti-Micado entre la tristeza y el enojo

-perdón-Sakura sonriendo

-donde están Karol y Kanon-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-aquí-dos chicas iguales a Sakura sonriendo

-hermanas-Sakura sonriendo

-Sakurita no nos des esos sustos no sabes cómo están mamá y papá-ambas sonriendo

-donde están Cecil y Céfiro-Misuki observando que ya no estaban

-eh-todos sorprendidos

Mientras en la azotea del hospital

-'_no, no Misuki no puede ser traicionada y menos por Masato él la ama y ella también pero si Misuki pierde algo más ella no será humana ya que no tendrá sentimientos'-Céfiro mirando hacia el cielo-'pero Misuki porque'-_

-Céfiro que pasa-Cecil sin comprender

-nada Cecil solo pensaba-Céfiro con tristeza-porque…-

Céfiro no logro completar la oración ya que Cecil la beso pero más bien parecía que desde hace algún tiempo Cecil planea besarla en secreto

-perdón-Cecil mientras unía su frente con la Céfiro

-Cecil porque-Céfiro sin saber que decir o hacer

-porque no me recuerdas-Cecil sonriendo-es increíble que la tierna gatita que paso tanto tiempo con migo me haya olvidado-

-que…-Céfiro sonrojándose-'_no es posible acaso Cecil era… NO ES POSIBLE'-_

-ya recuerdas-Cecil sonriendo

-Cecil acaso tu…-Céfiro muy sorprendida-sabes cómo termine en esa forma…-

-no pero te extrañe-Cecil mientras abrazaba a Céfiro

-yo también pero…-Céfiro separándose de Cecil-mi hechizo lo sufrí por culpa de una pelea entre mi hermano y yo si tan solo no hubiera discutido por algo tan insignificante el aun viviría-

-Céfiro que paso…-Cecil preocupándose

-todo comenzó una hora antes de la coronación…-Céfiro con lágrimas en los ojos

Flash back

-no te volveré a hablar en mi vida-Céfiro mientras le gritaba a un chico muy lindo

-pienso lo mismo Céfiro-el hermano de Céfiro retirándose

-tonto-Céfiro al borde del llanto

Unas horas después ambos se encontraban en el balcón del palacio mientras todo su reino lo miraba aceptar las coronas hasta que…

-por sus altezas-una señora antes de apuñalas a ambos

-Hermano que haces-Céfiro mirando como su hermano la protegía

-te amo hermana no lo dudes por ello te…te-el hermano de Céfiro antes de caer muerto

-AQUILES-Céfiro en el sollozo-quiero estar con tigo porque también te amo-

-su alteza-la señora lanzándole algo

-eh-Céfiro mirando que la sustancia brillaba-que pasa-

-ahora será una linda gata-la señora riendo macabramente

Fin del flash back

-todo fue culpa mía-Céfiro con tristeza-si yo…-

-No fue tu culpa no sabías lo que pasaría-Cecil con una tierna sonrisa

-Cecil gracias-Céfiro mientras abrazaba a Cecil

-de nada-Cecil sonriendo

-aquí están-Sakura sonriendo

-eh-amos morenos sin comprender

-una llamada de Tomoe y quiere que todos la escuchemos-Misuki mostrando el celular

-si-todos sonriendo

-mañana tendrán nuevos sempais o profesores suerte pero tendrán 7 pruebas hasta la otra chicas y chicos-Tomoe

-MALDITO-todos muy molestos

_**XD hasta la otra mis queridos lectores no sé que tal quedo pero espero comentarios ya que recuerden que de ellos nos alimentamos lo escritores no me dejen morir de hambre XD pero no se pierdan a los sempais de los chicos u chicas hasta la otra lectores BESOS.**_


	11. 11-sempai o enemigo

Muy bien ya estoy harta de que todo se felicidad ya lo decidí es hora de los CELOS XD los amo, amo los celos

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 11. Sempai o enemigo

Al regresar Sakura a la residencia y al pasar el día y la noche ya era hora el momento si en el cual tenían que hacer la pruebas antes de conocer a sus sempais

-para que…-Misuki sin terminar

-el que gane lo sabrá-Tomoe sonriendo

-Bingo, bingo, bingo ahora damas y caballeros en posiciones-el director sonriendo

-si-los chicos y las chicas divididos

-será hombres contra mujeres-Tomoe sonriendo-chicas la primera prueba será de fuerza escojan a las 3 más fuertes-

-Misuki, Nayatsuki y Rem bol-las chicas restantes sonriendo

-si-las elegidas sonriendo menos una

-caballero lo mismo-le director sonriendo

-…-los chicos solo enviaron al ponente contrario

-bien Ren Vs Rem bol-Tomoe sonriendo-el primero en taclear a contrario gana-

-Rem bol…-Ren sin terminar

-COMIENSEN-Tomoe sonriendo

En ese momento cuando Ren tendría la victoria asegurada no se pudo resistir a una tierna carita de Rem bol el cual lo desconcentro y al pasarle eso Rem bol aprovecho y lo tacleo

-ronda uno ganan las mujeres-Tomoe sonriendo-la siguiente Natsuki Vs Nayatsuki-

-si-los rubios sonriendo

-tendrán que golpear con el martillo la base para que suba esa pesa y suene la campana el primero en lograrlo gana-Tomoe sonriendo

-Bingo, bingo, bingo COMIENSEN-el jefe sonriendo

Natsuki al golpea la base solo se elevó como 5 centímetro pero Nayatsuki se quitó los lentes y al golpea la base la campana salió volando y tardo MUCHO en bajar

-ronda 2 gana la mujeres-Tomoe sonriendo-ahora Misuki Vs Masato-

-OHHHH esto será interesante-el jefe sonriendo-tendrán que correr y sumergirse en el lago y buscar un pez de dos ojos, dos aletas y una cola-

-PERO TODOS LO PECES SON HACI-todos molestos

-solo que este un ojo lo tiene rojo y el otro azul-Tomoe sonriendo-Misuki como Elio es chef ya sabes que clase es cierto-

-Si-Misuki con seriedad

-COMIENSEN-Tomoe sonriendo

Al dar la señal Misuki corrió lo más rápido que podía mientras que Masato estaba muy atrás de ella pero la termino alcanzando cuando…

-MISUKI QUE HACES-las chicas sorprendidas

-no me quiero mojar-Misuki con seriedad

-HASLO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS-las chicas muy molestas

-bien-el esa última palabra Misuki se lanzó al lago y en tres segundo salió con el pez

-ronde 3 ganan las mujeres-Tomoe sonriendo

-Misuki eres genial-Rem bol sonriendo

-pero…-Sakura sonriendo-tu ropa ahora esta húmeda-

-ya se-Misuki sin darle importancia

-Misuki-Masato **colocándole un suéter**-te enfermaras-

-gracias-Misuki sonrojada

-bingo, bingo, ahora la ronda 4 es cocina-el jefe sonriendo

-Taranee Vs Tokiya-Tomoe sonriendo

-COMIENSEN-le jefe sonriendo

El concurso de cocina no duro mucho pero al concluir las chicas se preocuparon por lo que vieron

-qué es esto-Misuki mirando que una taza tenía un líquido negro

-agua para té-Taranee sonrojada

-QUEMASTE EL AGUA ESO ES IMPOSIBLE-Misuki impactada

-lo siento pero no todos somos buenos cocinando-Taranee con tristeza y enojo

-eso lo deja claro ronda 4 ganan los hombres-Tomoe sorprendido

-bingo, bingo ronda 5 míster Itoki Vs la señorita Icchigo-el jefe sonriendo

-COMIENSEN-Tomoe sonriendo

La siguiente ronda era de búsqueda en la cual tenía que buscar un cachorro pero en ese momento Icchigo se adentró en la zona de bosque preocupando a su amigas pero no tardó mucho en regresar y después de ella Itoki

-ronda 5 gana las mujeres-Tomoe sonriendo

-como lo encontraste-Misuki sin comprender-ya veo-

-solo le grite Peco y vino-Icchigo cargando al cachorro

-la final aunque ya ganaron las mujeres bueno la siguiente es de canto Cecil Vs Céfiro-Tomoe sonriendo-COMIENSEN-

En ese momento ambos cantaron una bella canción la cual alegraba a todos menos una pero al terminar la decisión la tomaría

-Cecil perdiste-Tomoe sonriendo-GANAN LA MUJERES-

-bingo, bingo ahora a cambiarse como les dijimos con sus uniformes escolares-

-'_que bien me salve'-Sakura con alivio_

-si-todos sin animo

Al llegar cada uno a su habitación se cambiaron y esperaron el momento pero…

En el cuarto de Misuki y Masato

-que pasa Misuki-Masato sonrojado

-sigo creyendo que el uniforme es algo extraño-Misuki mirando su uniforme que consistía en una falda negra algo corta, blusa blanca con un chaleco 'NA como el que usaba Haruka' del mismo color que la falda con calcetas blancas, zapatos negros y una boina negra

-enserio-Masato aun sonrojado

-si pero todas las mujeres vestían haci-Misuki sin darle importancia-pero aun…-

-que pasa-Masato sin comprender

-yo…no puedo…hacer el nudo…a la corbata-Misuki sonrojada por la pena

-te ayudo-Masato acercándose a Misuki-pero Misuki levanta la cabeza no podré ver haci-

-Lo siento-Misuki sonrojada

-_'la belleza de Misuki es tanta que me esta empezando a costar trabajo contener mis impulsos de querer abrazarla, besarla de escucharla decirme ''te amo''-Masato acercándose a Misuki-'pero de todas formas que…'-_

En ese momento Masato beso con gran cariño a Misuki mientras que ella colocaba alrededor del cuello de Masato sus brazos y él la acercaba a Misuki su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura tratando de que ese momento durara más pero…

-MISUKI-6 chicos muy lindos azotando la puerta provocando que ambos se separan y sonrojaran al máximo pero lo único que Misuki pudo hacer fue salir de la habitación dejando solos a sus primos con Masato

-yo…yo-Masato muy rojo mientras que los primos de Misuki le lanzaban miradas asesinas

-Misuki prima-los chicos dejando solo a Masato

-soy un idiota me deje llevar por mis impulsos-Masato con tristeza

Mientras en la sala de estar

-es hora que los príncipes y las princesas conozcan a sus maestros-el jefe sonriendo

En ese momento 7 chicos muy guapos comenzaron a cantar dejando sorprendidos a todos por el gran talento de ellos quienes serían sus sempais

-adiós-Tomoe y el jefe mientras desaparecían

-mi nombre es Gabriel bella flor-un chico de cabello morado hasta más debajo de la cintura, tés blanca, ojos morados, vestido con un pantalón negro playera blanca sombrero y zapatos negros quien se dirigía a Misuki besando su mano

-Misuki Hamimemashita-Misuki alejando se mano

-hola soy Kagame-un chico de cabello rosa, ojos rojos, tés blanca vestido de la misma manera

-Icchigo Origumo un gusto-Icchigo con un leve sonrojo

-soy Kami-un chico de cabello café, ojos verdes con lentes, tés blanca vestido de la misma manera

-Taranee Ikonochi-Taranee sonriendo

-soy león-un chico de cabello rubio, tés blanca, ojos azules vestido de la misma manera

-Sakura Kuruma-Sakura sonriendo

-soy Uta naque-un chico de cabello blanco, tés blanca, ojos rojo brillante vestido de la misma manera

-Rem bol Jinquerio-Rem bol **guiñándole el ojo**

-hola soy Hijama-un chico de cabello y ojos azules, tés blanca, vestido de la misma forma

-Nayatsuki Susumiya-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-ya nos conocemos pero soy Agni-un chico de cabello morado claro, tés morena, ojos dorados vestido de la misma manera

-cuanto tiempo Agni-Céfiro sonriendo

-porque solo se presentan con ellas-Syo muy molesto

-porque ellas son muy hermosas y lo más probable es que me ame-León sonriendo

-NO DIGAS IDIOTECES-Syo MUY molesto

-porque qué tal si es cierto no es haci Sakura-León susurrándole al oído a Sakura

-yo…yo-Sakura sonrojada

-MALDITO-Syo muy molesto

-pero ustedes son nuestros…-Misuki sin terminar

-correcto hermosa pero…-Gabriel tomando por la cintura a Misuki y acercándola-que tal si tú y yo salimos-

-que…-Misuki sin comprender

-aléjate de ella-Masato alejando a Gabriel de Misuki-ella no es de tu propiedad-

-Masa-Misuki sonrojada

-si no es mía no será tuya comprendes niñito-Gabriel sonriendo-después de todo ella es demasiado para ti-

-cállate insolente-un chico de cabello y ojos azules con lentes, tés blanca vestido con un esmoquin

-Edward-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-si ella es solo mía-un chico de cabello rojo y ojos un tono más claro de rojo tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera azul cielo y zapatos negros

-Idiota-Edward **lanzándole un libro**

-después de todo Misuki es nuestra-un chico de cabello rubio con puntas azul cielo, ojos color zafiro, tés blanca, vestido con un esmoquin

-ya que la hemos cuidado demasiado para que…- un chico de cabello plateado, ojos de color zafiro, tés blanca, alto

-…un idiota se la lleve- un chico de cabello azul marino, ojos negros, piel pálida vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera blanca y unos zapatos negros

-Orión, Dante-Misuki mirando a lo nombrados

-y mínimo que Masa no agradezca por no matarlo por lo que hizo-un chico de cabello blanco, puntas moradas, ojos azul cielo, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón café, una playera negra y zapatos negros

-Elio-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-en general Masato protege a Misuki-los chicos un poco molestos

-primos-Misuki sonrojada

-increíble-Rem bol sonriendo

-que…-Masato sonrojado

-si como no…-Gabriel con una sonrisa burlona

-nosotros ganaremos-los sempais sonriendo

-seremos nosotros-STARISH desistidos

_-'que es lo que pasa'-las chicas un poco preocupadas_

_-'no permitiré que te lastimen mi querida…'-los chicos en sus pensamientos_

_-'ganare porque eres demasiado hermosa'-los sempais sonriendo_

_**Espero que el haya gustado este cap. Ya que estoy un poco preocupada ya que casi no tengo ideas haci que les dejo este cap. Mientras me ideo algo mara más celos bueno adiós mis queridos lectores BESOS.**_


	12. 12-perdón

Perdónenme mis queridísimos lectores es que no tengo ninguna idea bueno si tengo pero no es muy buena pero en fin si no se arriesga no se gana haci que no me odien mis amados lectores

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 12. Perdón

Al concluir el día las chicas tuvieron la gran sorpresa la cual era por haber ganado el concurso tendrían que grabar un video musical con sus sempais y haci fue como paso ellas fueron al estudio a grabar el video el cual era muy increíble ya que sus voces quedaban a la perfección con las de ellos pero no todo fue alegría por parte de los chicos ya que ellos morían de rabia

Mientras en la residencia

-están tardando mucho-Ren **quien no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor del sofá**

-deja de dar vueltas ya me estoy mareando-Masato mirando a su amigo

-no puedo estoy muy preocupado por Rem bol-Ren sin dejar de dar vueltas-que tal si…-

-ya llegamos-las chicas al unísono

-que bien-Natsuki sonriendo con alivio

-que paso parecen muy preocupados-Sakura mirando a Syo

-solo que estábamos pero ya nos tranquilizamos-Syo sonriendo

-bien estoy cansada-Misuki **sin darle importancia y subiendo las escaleras**-'_mañana llegara Delegado que mal'-_

_-'Misuki'-Masato con preocupación _

Al subir las escaleras Misuki no dejaba de pensar en ciertas palabras de un chico peliojizafiro pero aparte de eso no podía dejar de pensar en Delegado pero porque tenía que llegar mañana

Al entras a su habitación Misuki contesto una llamada pero no se percató que la escucho Masato y cada palabra que ella decía era un duro golpe para el

-lose Rosa bel pero…-Misuki por el teléfono-es solo mi sempai-

-y eso que es lindo no porque no te quedas con el-Rosa bel

-porque yo…-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-LO SABIA TE GUSTA…-Rosa bel sin terminar porque Misuki colgó el teléfono

-que importa si me gusta…eh Masato que pasa-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-Misuki Gabriel-sempai…-Masato con tristeza

-qué pasa con él… está bien-Misuki con un poco de preocupación

-'_lo sabía ella no siente nada por mí pero yo debo controlarme…debo tener control'-Masato mientras acorralaba a Misuki contra la pared-'debo de tener control porque si no yo…'-_

-Masa que pasa-Misuki sin comprender-dime que…-es última oración fue la que no logro terminar ya que Masato la beso y no quería darle fin aunque Misuki por más que tratara no podía sepáralo

-qué haces Masa detente…yo…-Misuki no logro completar la oración por la misma razón que al inicio

-'_debo tener control pero Misuki se ve demasiado linda con ese tono de rojo en sus mejillas'-Masato mientras volvía a besar a Misuki_

_-'detente por favor yo confiaba en ti'-Misuki con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos_

Misuki por más que trataba de separar a Masato no podía ya que él había tomado sus mano y pegado a la pared para que no pudiera escapar pero al poco tiempo dejo de besarla para luego besar su cuello haciendo que ella se sonrojara al máximo después de ello Masato presiono los pechos de Misuki haciendo que ello soltara un leve gemido provocando que mordiera sus labios para que no lo volviera a hacer

-por favor Misuki no te detengas ya que aparte de tus canciones esos sonidos son los más hermosos viniendo de ti-Masato quien le susurraba al oído

-porque lo haces Masa-Misuki con molestia

-al parecer siento que tú siempre me pones a prueba pero esta vez no puedo controlarme-Masato mirando a Misuki

-confiaba en ti-Misuki con seriedad

-por ello seré cuidadoso-Masato con una tierna sonrisa

Al poco tiempo Masato comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Misuki pero ella logro zafarse y le dio una cachetada para que pudiera alejarlo de ella

-cómo pudiste YO CONFIE EN TI-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos

En esa última oración Misuki salió de la habitación ya que no quería ver a Masato la había decepcionado ya que comenzó a tener un cariño hacia el pero era cierto todos los hombres son iguales

-soy un idiota-Masato mientras miraba la puerta-como pude la herí-

Mientras con Misuki

Ella se encontraba en dirección a la biblioteca era el único lugar donde podía estar segura ya que si volvía no sabría que planearía Masato

-tal vez si leo un poco me relaje-Misuki buscando en la sección de novelas-crepúsculo me servirá-

No tardo mucho el tiempo ya era más de la 1 am pero al final ella termino cayendo en el sueño ya que por lo mientras hay podría estar segura hasta que…

-Misu-Rem bol mirando a Misuki

-que haces aquí-Misuki mirando a su amiga

-quería leer no podía dormir y no quería molestar a Ren-Rem bol con enojo y pena

-Ya veo-Misuki con su tono normal

-pero que haces aquí tú y Masato ya se llevan bien-Rem bol sin comprender

-la verdad yo…-Misuki con seriedad-'_no puedo decirle lo que paso ya que yo soy la líder y debo mantener un margen de respeto a mí misma pero como puedo decirle que Masa me venció mi reputación se iría al caño'-_

_-_me vas a decir o que-Rem bol molestándose

-me quede leyendo y me dormí-Misuki sin darle importancia

-bueno yo me voy bienes Misu-Rem bol sonriendo

-quiero leer más te veo mañana-Misuki con seriedad

-si hasta mañana-Rem bol **antes de salir de la biblioteca**

-maldita sea-Misuki **recargándose en la silla**-porque Masa porque-

Al día siguiente Masato estaba muy preocupado por Misuki no regreso a dormir y no debía culparla ya que casi en la obligaba a hacer algo que no quería pero…

-Misuki-Masato mirando a la nombrada

-…-Misuki no le respondió **solo tomo su ropa y entro la baño**

Pero Masato seria persistente aunque la puerta estaba cerrada él se acercó y…

-perdóname Misuki yo no sabía actué bajo mis impulsos perdóname…te comprenderé si no me vuelves a hablar pero Misuki perdón yo solo perdón-Masato con tristeza

-Masa-Misuki sonrojada-yo…-

-Misuki Delegado está aquí-Rem bol un poco agitada

-Delegado-Misuki sorprendida-está aquí-

En esa última oración Misuki salió lo más rápido que podía para encontrase con el que se decía llamar Delegado pero al llegar

-Delegado-Misuki **bajando las escaleras**

-Misuki te extrañe-un chico de cabello verde con puntas moradas, ojos azul celeste, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón negro, playera blanca un poco pegada al cuerpo color naranja y tenis negros

-ya lose paso un tiempo-Misuki acercándose a Delegado

-si yo…eh-Delegado mirando una extraña marca rojiza ne el cuello de Misuki-Misuki porque-

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-lo prometiste-Delegado **mientras tomaba por los hombros a Misuki y la sacudía bruscamente**-dijiste que nunca permitirías que un hombre te tocara PORQUE ME MENTISTE-

-Delegado suéltame-Misuki mirando a su primo

-Misuki-Masato con miedo pero fue detenido por Rem bol y Nayatsuki

-no Masatochan-Nayatsuki tocando sus lentes

-no puedes haci que espera-Rem bol con seriedad

-pero-Masato muy preocupado

-PORQUE-Delegado sin dejar de sacudir a Misuki

-déjame primo-Misuki tratando de soltarse del agarre

-dime porque Guilbert-Delegado muy molesto

-Delegado…-Misuki **quien le dio una cachetada a su primo**-nunca me vuelas a confundir con mi querido hermano-

-yo…yo-Delegado con miedo

-sé que tu amabas a MI hermano y que por ello odiabas a Shinn por dos razones una que él amaba a mi hermano y dos el era un pedófilo que se enamoró de mi-Misuki con frialdad

-perdón Misuki-Delegado antes de abrazar a la nombrada-pero tú me recuerdas a él y no puede… perdón-

-ya lose por ello no tengo nada que perdonar-Misuki separándose de su primo

-pero eso no es razón para que quiera conocer al maldito pervertido que robo tu pureza-Delegado **señalando la marca de Misuki**-donde está en mal nacido-

-eh-Misuki sonrojándose-no es eso… solo que yo era para un video y me costó mucho trabajo hacer que se viera real-

-ahh que bien bueno iré a ver a mis primos te veo después muñeca-Delegado sonriendo

-IDIOTA-Misuki **lanzándole un libo**-sabes que odio que me llamen haci-

-ya se por ello lo hice adiós-Delegado saliendo de la residencia

-que bien Misu otra vez le ganaste a Delegado-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-eso creo-Misuki sin darle importancia

-Misuki-Masato antes de abrazar a la nombrada-temía por ti-

-Masa-Misuki sonrojándose-estoy bien haci soy con mis primos-

-por favor perdóname por lo de…-Masato sin terminar porque Misuki le cubrió la boca

-si-Misuki con una sonrisa

-que bien-Masato sonriendo

-MISUKI-las chicas impactadas

-que pasa-Misuki sin comprender

-sonríes-las chicas sonriendo

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-olvídalo pero mañana es el día recuerdas-Rem bol sonriendo

-el día en que dios maldijo mi vida-Misuki con frialdad

-qué mala-las chicas con tristeza

-Que paso-Itoki sin comprender

-mañana es el día en el que nos conocimos-Icchigo sonriendo

-ahh ya veo-Itoki sonriendo-y como fue-

-digamos que Misuki nos unió y Céfiro encadeno-Rem bol saneando

-pero todo empezó cuando…-Sakura sonriendo

_**No piensen mal de mí lectores es solo que mi mente no tenía nada y eso llego PERDON pero en fin dejen sus comentarios BESOS mis queridísimos lectores de mi hermosas obsesión XD no me odien SIIII por sacar el lado malo de mi queridísimo Masato bueno ese es mi plan sacar el lado oscuro de los chicos XD hasta la otra**_


	13. 13-con el enemigo

Después de leer un comentario me siento con más ánimos para seguir con la historia XD se puede decir que el bloqueo del escritor ya está cesando en mi pero en fin solo quiero decir una cosa o tal vez dos DISFRUTEN EL CAP. Perdón son tres XD comenzamos

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 13. Con el enemigo

Después de una visita inesperada el día paso como de costumbre Ren trataba de conquistar a Rem bol y ella como de costumbre lo terminaba tacleando en varias ocasiones se hizo la aparición de Sayatsuki quien se calmaba con Natsuki, Syo y Sakura se escondían constantemente de los rubios Cecil y Céfiro como de costumbre bipolares mientras que Misuki solo leía para relajarse de lo estresante que era ser la líder de STARSH hasta que…

-Misuki-Gabriel sonriendo

-que pasa Gabriel-Misuki sin comprender

-me gustaría que tú y yo fuéramos a…-Gabriel susurrando el resto ha Misuki-que dices-

-bien-Misuki con su tono normal

-casi lo olvido pasara lo mismo con las chicas y el resto de los sempais-Gabriel antes de retirase-te veo después mi bella princesa-

-como no-Misuki regresando a su lectura-'_cena con mi sempai que divertido pero como quisiera que…MALDITA SEA MI CEREBRO ME JUEGA BROMAS respira Misuki respira'-_

-Misuki que te dijo Gabriel-sempai-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-que…-Misuki susurrándole a sus amigas

-TAMBIEN TU-las chicas sorprendidas

-si-Misuki sin comprender-pero a que-

-muy bien SEBASTIAN-Rem bol llamando a su amigo

-yes my lady-Sebastián con una reverencia

-deja tus estupideces para después dime a que…-Rem bol sin terminar

-lo que pasa es que es por el trabajo-Sebastián sonriendo

-ya veo pero y los chicos-Sakura sin comprender

-primero las damas y creo porque no quieren parecer…-Sebastián sin terminar

-YAOI-Céfiro con un brillo en los ojos

-si Céfiro pero-Sebastián sonriendo

-no Yaoi-Céfiro **señalando a Agni y Soma**

-él es su guardaespaldas y mejor amigo-Misuki sin darle importancia

-WOOOO Misuki como sabes tanto-Taranee sonriendo

-Hirato me dio sus expedientes-Misuki **mostrando unos papales**

-digno de tus primos-Icchigo sonriendo

-pero en fin chicas busquen sus…-Sebastián sin terminar ya que las chicas no estaban-que lindas no me dejaron terminar-

Mientras que Sebastián reía por las expresiones de los chicos las chicas no sabían que hacer ya que solo eran sus sempais pero los chicos nunca comprendían del todo

-porque Rem bol tendrá una cita con el estúpido del peli blanco-Ren mientras tomaba un vaso con fuerza

-que pasa Ren-sama estas celoso porque la bella de Rem bol saldrá con migo-Uta naque sonriendo

-no lo estoy-Ren **apretando el vaso**

-bien porque….olvídalo-Uta naque antes de retirarse

-maldito-en esa última oración Ren **termino rompiendo el vaso por tanta presión**

-respira Ren es lo principal-Masato tratando de mantenerse como imagen

-y ella acepto creo que la bella Misuki me prefiere a mí-Gabriel a lo lejos

-maldito-Masato **antes de partir un libro a la mitad**

-respira Masa respira es lo primordial-Ren burlándose de su amigo

-mejor cállate Ren-Masato muy molesto

-'_cuando las chicas vean esto se van a morir de la risa'-Sebastián gravando la divertida escena con su celular_

Mientras con las chicas

Ellas estaban en la azotea de la residencia en una junta ya que no podían estar en uno de sus cuartos ya que también lo compartían con los chicos

-muy bien está decidido-Misuki con su tono acostumbrado

-SI-las chicas sonriendo

-bien Vamos STARSH-Misuki con seriedad

Al concluir ese momento las chicas se preparaban para la supuesta cita con sus sempais

-Misuki-Masato mirando a al nombrada

-que-Misuki con normalidad

-nada-Masato volviendo a su escritura-'pero_ luces muy hermosa'-_

Mientras con los sempais

Ellos esperaban a las chicas en la entrada de la residencia para poder salir e irse

-Misuki pereces un ángel con las alas-Gabriel sonriendo

-apenas te diste cuanta que mi ropa siempre lleva este bordado-Misuki mirando a su sempai

-perdón Misu-Gabriel con ternura

-'_ahora que lo pienso Misuki siempre usa su ropa con un bordado de alas de ángel solo que son un poco pequeñas ya que le gusta usarlas porque le encantaba verla vestida haci su hermano'-Rem bol con tristeza_

_-_muy bien listas y listos-Uta naque sonriendo

-SI-las chicas y los sempais sonriendo

Mientras que las chicas y los sempais se encaminaban hacia el lugar donde estarían los chicos trataban de no destrozar la residencia en sus ataques de ira

-maldito-Masato **partiendo un libro a la mitad**

-como se atreve-Ren **rompiendo un vaso de vidrio**

-si siguen haci se acabaran los libros y los vasos-Sebastián caminando con una escoba y un recogedor para limpiar los vidrios y hojas

-lo sentimos pero…-Masato mirando cómo se alejaban

-porque no simplemente le dices a Misu que la…-Sebastián sin terminar

-no es tan fácil como piensas-Masato con tristeza

-porque-Ren entrando en la conversación

-Misuki me odia mientras que yo la amo nuestros pensamientos están en corriente contraria-Masato con tristeza

-pienso lo mismo de Rem bol pero no me rendiré hasta que ella me acepte-Ren sonriendo

-bien dicho sé cómo Hijiro no te rindas-Sebastián sonriendo

-SI-Masato y Ren sonriendo

-ahora me ayudan a…-Sebastián mirando que ambos ya no estaban-malditos ES SU DESASTRE NO MIO porque siempre yo-

Mientras que Sebastián limpiaba los destrozos de Masato y Ren los chicos estaban es lo que parecía ser un terapia contra la ira

-muy bien respiremos hondo y exhalemos-Cecil en la posición del loto

-si-los chicos tratando de respirar-ESTO ES ESTUPIDO-

-ya se pero que podemos hacer las chicas están….-Cecil sin terminar

-NO LO DIGAS-los chicos descargándose con Cecil

-perdón-Cecil con una tierna expresión

-voy a preparar un pastel chicos me acompañan-Natsuki levantándose

-NO, NO, NO lo hagas Natsuki todo lo que haces parece ser que lo haces para matarnos-Syo rogándole

-Syo-chan la comida es sagrada haci que no digas tonterías-Natsuki un poco molesto

-pero Natsuki-Itoki muy preocupado

-lo hare de chocolate enseguida vuelvo-Natsuki sonriendo

-nos quiere muertos-Itoki y Syo con miedo

Con el paso de los minutos Natsuki termino su ''delicioso pastel de chocolate'' para sus amigo pero…

-chicos como terminamos haci-Ren comiendo el pastel

-desde que ellas entraron a nuestras vidas no podemos ser como antes-Masato mirando el pastel

-si desde que conocí a Icchigo-san puedo ser más feliz-Itoki sonriendo

-bueno Sakura al principio era mala con migo pero después supe que fue por un pasado difícil-Syo con tristeza

-eh Sakura-chan también-Natsuki un poco sorprendido

-bueno Misuki su hermano y su primer amor fueron asesinados frente a ella-Masato un poco triste

-eso explica porque es tan fría-Ren sonriendo-pero Rem bol en varias ocasiones su padrastro trato de abusar sexualmente de ella-

-QUE MALO-Natsuki con una mueca muy tierna-pero a Nayatsuki-san su primer amor lo mataron por un error-

-a Céfiro la convirtieron en gato y mataron a su hermano-Cecil **mientras se recargaba en la silla**

-a Icchigo la secuestraron y la obligaban a cantar cada que querían los muy…malos-Itoki conteniéndose

-lo que sienten se le llaman amor según la mitología griega y odio hacia el enemigo o pasado del mal según la romana-Edward **con un libro en mano**

-Edward-chan es muy listo pero desde cuando aman a nuestras queridas princesas-Jacob con una sonrisa

-IDIOTA-Edward **lanzándole un libro**

-Edward-chan es malo con Jacob-Jacob con ternura

-como entraron-Masato sorprendido

-por la puerta-Hirato con una taza de té

-si deberían cerrar con seguro PAKAS-Orión sonriendo

-es cierto no quiero que otro pervertido trate de tocar a Misuki-Dante **sentándose en el sofá **

-porque alguien trato de lastimar a Misuki-Masato un poco sonrojado de tan solo recordar lo que paso

-claro en su séptimo cumple años-Delegado sonriendo

-eh- los chicos algo sorprendidos

-miren paso haci…-Sebastián sonriendo

Flash back

-Misuki tal vez llegue tarde a tu cumple años-la voz de Guilbert al teléfono

-no te preocupes hermanito Shinn esta con migo-Misuki sonriendo

-eh-Guilbert

-si mamá y papá no están y el me hace compañía en mi cuarto-Misuki con una tierna expresión

-QUEEEE SI EL MALDITO TE…-Guilbert

-adiós hermanito-Misuki colgando el teléfono

-que molesto es Gil-un chico de cabello negro con puntas rojas, ojos de la parte de la pupila de arriba rojas y abajo doradas. Tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón rojo, una playera negra, chaqueta roja y botas negras

-enserio Shinn-Misuki sonriendo

-sabes qué tal si jugamos-Shinn mientras cargaba a Misuki

-eh…si-Misuki sonriendo

-muy bien lo que tú tienes que hacer es no detenerte y gritar cuando te guste-Shinn colocándose encima de Misuki

-porque Shinn-Misuki sin comprender

-ya verás princesa-Shinn acercándose a Misuki

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-un chico de cabello azul marino, ojos de color zafiro, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón negro, playera blanca y zapatos negros

-hermanito bienvenido-Misuki sonriendo

-Misu este maldito pervertido te toco-Guilbert muy preocupado

-dijo que jugaríamos-Misuki sonriendo

-SHINN IDIOTA-Guilbert muy molesto-MISUKI TIENE 7 AÑOS QUE PENSABAS MALDITO PEDOFILO-

-no te pangas celoso Gil-Shinn abrazando a Guilbert-te quiero más a ti-

-no aquí esta Misu-Guilbert sonrojado

-eh-Misuki de ladeando la cabeza y parpadeando varias veces provocando el sonrojo de ambos

Fin del flash back

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE-los chicos muy sorprendidos

-regresamos-las chicas y los sempais

-Misuki-Masato tomando la mano de la nombrada

-que pasa-Misuki sonrojada

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-los primos de Misuki muy molestos

-ven-Masato llevándose a Misuki

-…-todos se quedaron sin palabras mientras que a los primos de Misuki les tuvieron que cerrar la boca por la impresión

Mientras con Misuki y masato

-Sebastián me conto lo que trato de hacer Shinn-Masato mirando a Misuki

-ese idiota… era un secreto-Misuki sonrojada-tenía 7 años no sabía…-

-pero porque me das explicaciones en ese tiempo no nos conocíamos-Masato sin comprender

-yo…yo…-Misuki sonrojada

-no importa porque te quiero-Masato antes de abrazar a Misuki

-Masa arigato-Misuki sonrojada

-porque-Masato sin comprender

-por estar a mi lado aunque aún temo lastimarte-Misuki tratando de alejar a Masato

-si me alejo de ti seré lastimado por favor permíteme seguir a tu lado-Masato sonrojándose

-si-Misuki abrazando a Masato

Mientras con Rem bol y Ren

-lista-Ren sonriendo

-ya verás yo ganare-Rem bol sonriendo

-si yo gano tú serás mi sirvienta porque solo tú las chicas serán las sirvientas de los chicos por una semana-Ren sonriendo

-entonces diles a tus amigos que serán nuestros mayordomos por una semana-Rem bol sonriendo

-tengo…-Ren sonriendo

_**KEWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII quien ganara si gana Rem bol ya quiero ver o imaginar a Masato de esmoquin **_**U**_**III**_**U**_** perdón solo que se me hace muy hermosa la escena pero solo ustedes sabrán quien será el mayordomo o la sirvienta XD bueno hasta la otra mis lectores queridos BESOS.**_


	14. 14-el presio de una apuesta

Como ya saben mis queridísimos y amados lectores ya casi se me va el bloqueo del escritor eso me hace sentir bien ya que no me quemo las neuronas tratando de que salgan mis ideas eso me recuerda a mi trabajo de ciencias casi muero en el intento y eso que fue ayer XD pero no los aburriré más y los dejo con el siguiente cap.

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 14. El precio de las apuestas

Si alguna vez has tratado de apostar algo y por suerte ganaste es bueno pero que pasa si no ganas y al perder involucras a tus amigas eso le paso a Rem bol porque querer ser mejor y sorprender a cierto chico peli naranja ya que…

-tercia-Rem bol sonriendo

-corrida-Ren quien resultó ganador

-COMO DEMONIOS…-Rem bol impactada

-a partir de mañana me llamaras por mi señor y diles a las chicas comprendes princesa-Ren **guiñándole el ojos**

-si…mi…señor-Rem bol sonrojada

-descansa mañana será un día pesado si no me alejo de ti-Ren sonriendo-recuerda que tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera-

-pero…-Rem bol mirando que Ren la abrazaba por detrás

-si tan solo me llamaras mi señor por…-Ren sonriendo-te estaré esperando con tu bello traje princesa-

-'_en que me he metido PORQUE DIOS MIO'-Rem bol muy preocupada_

Al llegar la mañana las chicas recibieron la noticia de que serían sirvientas de los chicos y al ver los disfraces solo terminaron más rojas que una manzana 'NA los trajes son como los del anime de Kaucho wa maid sama XD con todo y el provocativo de Usui broma, broma XD'

Pero que pasaría las chicas al pertenecer a una rama de familias poderosas tendrían que cumplir la muy maldita apuesta que fue culpa de Rem bol pero como toda heredera lo hicieron por el orgullo que tenían

-Bienvenido a casa mi amo-Las chicas sonriendo

-estamos en casa-los chicos con ternura

Las chicas tendrían la semana más ocupada de sus vidas ya que tendrían que cuidarse de los ''impulsos'' de los chicos que Tomoe les dijo que no pasaría nada pero MENTIROSO 'NA cada día será por pareja'

Día 1.

Nayatsuki estaba muy apenada ya que ese traje era demasiado provocativo pero no se preocupaba por Natsuki sino por Satsuki

-dime Nayatsuki acaso….-Natsuki sonrojándose-olvídalo-

-eh-Nayatsuki sin comprender

-sabes yo…-Natsuki antes de tropezar y caer

-Natsuki estas bien-Nayatsuki muy preocupada

-dime belleza me estas provocando-

-eh-Nayatsuki sonrojándose

-porque lo conseguiste-Satsuki quien jalo a Nayatsuki y la sentó en sus piernas

-Satsuki estamos en los jardines-Nayatsuki sonrojada

-pero….-Satsuki sin darle importancia ya que besaba a Nayatsuki como si no hubiera un mañana

-espere mi amo-Nayatsuki muy roja

-amo-Satsuki sonrojándose

En ese momento Nayatsuki aprovecho y le coloco de regreso los lentes pero al regresar Natsuki y él al ver en la posición que estaba se apeno y bastante

-lo….siento-Natsuki muy rojo

-no importa-Nayatsuki aun roja

Día 2.

En ese día Taranee estaba muy preocupada ya que tenía deberes como Tsubasa pero los cánselo por la apuesta solo que no le fue tan bien con su manayer-amigo ya que no paraba de gritarle por el teléfono

-ya se Meca pero…-Taranee algo preocupada

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE SI TU ESTA…-Meca

-espera Meca…Tokiya no es de esos-Taranee sonrojada

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NO LO DEFIENDAS QUE SE LO QUE HIZO-Meca

-que hizo-Taranee sin comprender

-eres demasiado tierna TONTA LO QUE PASO EN EL SET DE GRABACION y toda vía dices ''que hizo Tokiya''-Meca

-estas muy molesto cierto-Taranee algo inquieta-pero cuando termine la semana me encargare del trabajo acumulado-

-porque en una semana-Meca

-ahh es que soy la sirvienta de Tokiya por una semana y como veras no puedo dejar a mí ''amo''-Taranee sonriendo

-SI ESE MALDITO PERVERTIDO TE TOCA YO…-Meca

-estaré bien Meca te veo en una semana-Taranee colgando el teléfono

-Taranee-Tokiya mirando a la nombrada

-lo siento mi amo que desea-Taranee sonriendo

-dime acaso interrumpí tus deberes como Tsubasa-Tokiya algo preocupado

-no importa mi amo después de todo yo cumpliré mi parte del trato no importa si tengo que acumular trabajo como Tsubasa-Taranee con una cálida sonrisa

-Taranee-Tokiya sonrojándose

En ese momento Tokiya no pudo evitar querer besar a Taranee y como todo ''buen caballero'' decidió hacer a un lado la conciencia y seguir sus impulsos

Mientras que con Meca

-maldito pervertido-Meca conduciendo lo más rápido que podía hacia la residencia-'_maldito si tocas a mi querida Taranee yo te matare'-_

El recorrido de Meca fue corto ya que no había tránsito y conducía lo más rápido que podía pero al llegar a la residencia se encontró con las chicas como sirvientas de los chicos algo perturbador de su parte ya que las chicas nunca harían algo como obedecer ordenes de un hombre excepto por Tomoe y Hijiro.

Decidió no darle importancia y buscar a Taranee y al encontrarla se quedó paralizado por la escena que contemplo, Tokiya besando apasionadamente a Taranee quien solo disfrutaba el momento con un gran sonrojo

-TARANEEEEEE-Meca muy molesto

-Meca…yo…yo-Taranee sin saber que decir

-porque demonios este tipo te besaba-Meca muy molesto

-bueno…yo-Taranee muy roja

-ella no tiene por qué darte explicaciones ya que tú y ella no son nada-Tokiya molesto

-Y TU QUE DEMONIOS…-Meca sin terminar

-no quiero que molestes a Taranee entiendes manayer de quinta-Tokiya molestándose más

-tu que sabes-Meca a punto de iniciar una pelea

-más que tu claro ya que yo comparto alcoba con Taranee y no solo eso sino que también será mi sirvienta haci que no la molestes hasta que su trabajo termine comprendes-Tokiya tomando la mano de Taranee-vámonos-

-si mi amo-Taranee muy sorprendida

Día 3.

-baje mi amo el té está listo-Céfiro sonriendo

-que bien ya bajo-Cecil antes de saltar de la copa del árbol

Es día Cecil y Céfiro estarían en la misma sintonía ya que cada que era momento de que Cecil hiciera sus labores Céfiro lo buscaba en el único lugar donde su primer sempai nunca lo encontró en la copa de un árbol

-dime Céfiro como era tu escuela-Cecil sonriendo

-eh…bueno-Céfiro sonriendo-era muy hermosa, las clases eran más de música que de las materias normales, zonas boscosas y con bellos lugares donde se podían apreciar venados, conejos, gatos y una bella cascada-

-eh…pero que no estudiabas en Francia-Cecil sin comprender

-si solo que esta se encontraba a las afueras de Francia por ello era haci el instituto-Céfiro sonriendo

-ya veo, ya veo-Cecil sonriendo-pero como te liberaste de tu hechizo-

-todo fue gracias a las chicas ya que si no hubieran cantado tan bella canción yo no estaría aquí pero en fin dígame que otra cosa desea mi amo-Céfiro sonriendo

-nada por el momento pero Céfiro estoy muy feliz-Cecil sonriendo

-porque mi amo-Céfiro sin comprender

-porque estarás a mi lado incondicionalmente por una semana-Cecil sonriendo y mirando el cielo

-mi amo-Céfiro sonrojándose-gracias-

-CÉÉÉÉÉFIROOOOOOOOOOOO-Agni sonriendo-porque te vestiste haci-

-eh…ah porque seré la sirvienta de Cecil por una semana-Céfiro sonriendo

-ya veo sabes qué tal si nos acompañas por unas cosas a la ciudad-Agni sonriendo tiernamente

-eh…nos-Céfiro sin comprender él porque el plural

-si a mí y a Soma-Agni sonriendo

-ya veo pero mejor en otra ocasión ya que como te dije estaré con mi amo-Céfiro sonriendo

-ya veo te veo en una semana-Agni antes de entrar a la residencia

-Céfiro-Cecil algo sorprendido

-estaré a su lado por esta semana mi amo-Céfiro sonriendo

-gracias-Cecil con una tierna sonrisa

Día 4.

El día 4 apenas era pero Rem bol ya no podía más quería mandar al diablo su orgullo y terminar con la tortura de ser la sirvienta de Ren ya la tenía harta con todo lo que la pedía y el colmo era que tenía que seguirla a todos lados

-mi señor que desea-Rem bol conteniendo su ira

-te esperare-Ren sonriendo

-puede esperar que le prepare su desayuno en la mesa-Rem bol sonriendo-'_maldita sea el primer día me alzo la falda, el dos me ordeno que me sentara en se piernas, el tres que durmiera a lado de él porque dios mío'-_ 'NA. Como cuando Usui se la levanto a Mizaki'

-no-Ren acercándose a Rem bol-pero luces hermosa-

En ese mismo instante Rem bol sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo ya que Ren la estaba abrazando y Rem bol no ya pudo más y con el sartén que tenía en la mano lo iba a golpear pero él la detuvo tomando una de sus manos y quitándole el ''arma'' la acerco a su cuerpo

-mi señor esto es acoso sexual-Rem bol tratando de alejar a Ren

-no lo es-Ren sonriendo-solo quiero apreciar cada una de tus fracciones físicas y sentir tus bellos labios en los míos-

-me señor-Rem bol sonrojada

Pero como Rem bol siempre usaba el cerebro 'NA según ella XD'' tomo un huevo y se lo rompió en la cabeza a Ren para alejarlo solo que su plan no funciono y el tomo aun poco de harina y se la vertió en la cabeza comenzando una pelea.

Por razones del destino Misuki y Masato pasaron por ay y como toda Hamimemashita hizo lo que pudo

-mi amo me presta su libro-Misuki con su tono normal

-si…toma-Masato sin comprender

En ese momento Misuki lanzo el libro como un bumerán y por una gran suerte logro golpear a Ren y Rem bol para después regresar a quien lo lanzo

-tome mi amo gracias-Misuki con seriedad

-si-Masato algo sorprendido

-vamos mi amo-Misuki siguiendo su camino

En ese momento ambos peli naranja estaban completamente blancos y al verse solo se comenzaron a reír por sus expresiones

-lo lamento mi señor-Rem bol sonriendo

-fue mi culpa-Ren sonriendo-vamos hay que cambiarnos-

-si-Rem bol sonriendo

Día 5.

En día estaría reservado para la alegre pareja ya que el día pasaría muy tranquilo FALSO más bien el día se llenó de revelaciones

-mi señor se la callo-Icchigo levantando un papel

-gracias…eh-Itoki algo sorprendido-Icchigo-

-que pasa mi amo-Icchigo sonriendo

Itoki acerco a Icchigo ya que por fin logro encontrar donde tenía la marca y era algo perturbador porque la encontró en el cuello de Icchigo atrás de la cabeza era un símbolo algo ya que era como un símbolo de la corona española pero alrededor del símbolo tenia letras un poco confusas ya que no se distinguían bien

-Icchigo-Itoki algo preocupado

-lo encontró mi amo-Icchigo con tristeza-sabe lo tengo desde hace tanto tiempo que las letras no se entienden-

-Icchigo-Itoki con mucha tristeza

-pero estoy bien porque ya no estoy sola cierto mi amo-Icchigo sonriendo

-te quiero-Itoki antes de abrazar a Icchigo-eres increíble después de un pasado tan duro das tu mejor sonrisa y eso me hace sentir bien-

-la verdad lo hago porque después de todo lo que paso sonrío ante todos para mostrar que nadie podrá quitarme mi sonrisa y eso es una manera de mostrar mi rebeldía contra el mundo-Icchigo sonriendo-porque nunca me importo los cometarios de los demás por mí pasado yo solo seguí sonriendo-

-eso es lo más increíble de ti-Itoki sonriendo

-gracias mi amo-Icchigo can la sonrisa más cálida que podía dar

Por un rato se volvieron a abrazar y permanecieron haci hasta escuchar a alguien acercarse…

-hola Icchigo-Kagame sonriendo

-Kagame-sempai hola-Icchigo sonriendo con un leve sonrojo

-dime interrumpí algo porque nunca me ha gustado ser de las personas que destruyen bellos momentos-Kagame sonriendo

-no Kagame-sempai-Icchigo sonriendo

-que bien entonces te veo en una semana princesa disfrazada de sirvienta-Kagame **guiñándole el ojo**

-vamos mi amo hay que ir a la biblioteca-Icchigo sonriendo

-si-Itoki con algo de molestia

Día 6.

Un bello día en los jardines de la bella residencia el sol brillando y las aves cantando un día perfecto y más para Syo ya que él y Sakura estarían para tomar el té que podía salir mal TODO y más con los celos de Syo

-'_qué diablos quiere el maldito de León aquí y es más porque viene con mi Sakura…respira Syo Kurusu respira'-Syo auto controlándose_

-gracias por tu ayuda León-sempai-Sakura sonriendo

-de nada bella princesa-León sonriendo

-'_MALDITTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO'-Syo muy molesto_

-te gustaría…-Sakura sin terminar por la repentina llegada de Syo-mi amo-

-Sakura vámonos-Syo muy molesto-las MOSCAS pueden llegar-

-eh…si-Sakura con una sonrisa-adiós León-sempai-

-adiós bella princesa-León sonriendo **y guiñándole el ojo**

-'_como lo odio y lo tendré que aguantar por sé mi sempai PORQUE DIOS MIO'-Syo muy molesto_

_-_mi amo-Sakura sin comprender-esto lo hará sentir mejor-

En esa última palabra Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando el sonrojo de Syo por la gran sorpresa que recibió

-Sakura-Syo muy rojo

-perdón mi amo pero solo haci reacciono-Sakura sonriendo-vamos el té se enfriara-

-si-Syo sonriendo

Se puede decir que el día al final fue muy hermoso para la tierna pareja.

Día 7.

Ya era el último día pero no por eso las chicas bajarían la guardia NO y mucho menos la líder

-que le ocurre mi amo esta rojo-Misuki mirando a Masato

-nada, nada-Masato **tratando de esconder su rostro en el libro**

-mi amo-Misuki **quitándole el libro**-no quiero que…-

En esa última palabra Misuki unió su frente con la de Masato para tomar su temperatura y para su sorpresa Masato no tenía nada de fiebre

-mi amo si no tiene fiebre porque esta rojo-Misuki sin comprender

-no lose-Masato aun rojo-'_si supieras que tú me provocas sonrojo PORQUE NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO claro si Misuki esta vestida de esa forma como no podría estas tranquilo'-_

-mi amo-Misuki acercándose más a Masato

-Misuki mejor guarda distancia-Masato alejando a Misuki

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-'_porque Misuki tiene que ser tan pura e ingenua porque que no puede comprender que si está cerca no podría controlarme'-Masato muy preocupado por sus acciones-_Misuki yo-

-mi amo acaso preferiría que mi traje fuera…-Misuki sin terminar

-NADA DE PROVOCATIVO-Masato muy rojo

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-Misuki por favor-Masato muy rojo

-mi amo que…-Misuki sin terminar

-recuerda que todo es por tu culpa…-Masato tirando a Misuki en la cama y colocándose encima de ella

-mi amo que hace….-Misuki algo sorprendida

-siempre me tienes que provocar Misu-Masato mirando a Misuki

Cuando Masato estaba a unos centímetros de los labios de Misuki se vieron interrumpidos 'NA XD más bien interrumpieron a Masato' por la repentina llegada de dos parientes nuevos de Misuki y claro que con ellos el resto de sus primos

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-los chicos muy molestos

-esperen todo tiene una explicación lógica-un chico y una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules vestidos el chico con un pantalón blanco, playera de manga larga azul marino y botas cafés la chica con un short negro blusa de manga corta azul marino y botas negras

-Jack, Rosa bel-Misuki levantándose-primos-

-volamos desde España para verte prima por tu…-Rosa bel sin terminar

-…celebración-Jack terminado

-ya saben que no me gusta-Misuki sin darle importancia

-pero Misu-Rosa bel con una tierna expresión

-mi dulce Ro eso nuca funciona con Misuki-Jack abrazando a la nombrada

-correcto Misu que no es por la…-Jacob sin terminar porque su hermano le lanzo un libro

-cállate neandertal ignorante sabes que no debemos hablar del tema-Edward **acomodándose los lentes**

-pero…-Jacob procesando lo que dijo-YO NO SOY UN BABERTAL IGNOTANTE-

-ES NEANDERTAL IDIOTA-Edward muy molesto

-COMO SEA PERO NO LO SOY aunque no sé que es un neandertal-Jacob defendiéndose

-nosotros nos lo llevamos-los rubios llevándose a todos los primos

Una vez que Misuki y Masato estuvieron solos el silencio era muy incómodo ya que hace unos instantes iba a pasar lo que pasaría la vez pasada pero como siempre Misuki se armó de valor aparte del que ya tenía para hablar

-descanse mi amo-Misuki antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

-descansa mi princesa-Masato sonriendo

_**No saben cuánto amo a los peliojizafiro XD en fin solo quiero decir algo queridos lectores de Fics. Este viernes tal vez no sobreviva pero todos sabemos que este día tiene que llegar la entrega de calificaciones 'imaginen el grito de terror' XD DX pero en fin tratare de vivir solo estuve mal en ingles pero en fin BESOS mis queridísimos lectores los veo o leo XD deséenme suerte CHAITO mil besos. **_


	15. 15-el cumple años de Misuki

_**Gumene si me tarde es solo que me castigaron sin computadora y etto…etto…pues yo a escondidas escribo y hoy es el día perfecto ya que oka-sama sensei fue a un curso y pues aproveche no los aburriré más solo DISFRUTEN SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 15. El cumple años de Misuki

Qué día era hoy es cierto hoy era el día más importante para Misuki aunque ella le daba igual lo tomaba como cualquier día común y corriente aunque este era su cumple años

-FELIZ CUMPLE…-las chicas no terminaron ya que Misuki les cerró la puerta muy fuerte

-quien era Misu-Masato algo curiosos

-molestias-Misuki con sus tono normal

-eh-Masato sin comprender

-voy a estar en la biblioteca que no me molesten si-Misuki antes de salir

-si Misu-Masato sin comprender

-MASATO-las chicas abriendo la puerta muy rápido

-eh-Masato sin comprender

-hoy es 26 de abril sabes que pasa hoy cierto-Rem bol algo molesta

-ES EL CUMPLE AÑOS DE MISU LO OLVIDE-Masato algo alarmado

-que bien los chicos y nosotras aremos una fiesta para ella sorpresa claro nos ayudas-Sakura sonriendo

-si-Masato con gran alegría

Mientras con Misuki

Ella solo se empeñaba a leer

Mientras con los chicos y chicas

-Natsuki, Nayatsuki, Icchigo, Itoki, Sakura y Syo harán el pastel-Tokiya con seriedad

-Ren, Rem bol y Masato la comida-Tokiya mirándolos

-si-los nombrados sonriendo

-Céfiro, Cecil, Taranee y yo nos ocuparemos de las decoraciones-Tokiya sonriendo

-si-Taranee sonriendo

-y yo que-Sebastián y los sempais sonriendo

-que Misu no se enteren distráiganla con cualquier tontería entienden-Tokiya con una sonrisa

-bien-

Todos comenzaron con sus labores ya que no debían decepcionar a Misuki en ese día tan especial para ella

-muy bien ahora-Natsuki quemando el pastel con un lanza llamas

-NATSUKI QUE HICISTE-Nayatsuki muy preocupada

-cocine-Natsuki sonriendo

-más bien quemo-Sakura muy preocupada

-haci cocina el-Syo saliendo de su escondite

-fue peor cuando hizo pastelillos en la escuela-Itoki algo preocupado

-yo me encargo-Nayatsuki **quitándose los lentes y preparando el pastel como Sayatsuki**

-mire es el video que Misu que hiso con su primo-Sakura **señalando el televisor**

-es cierto está en el primer lugar-Icchigo sonriendo

-como odio hacerlo-Rem bol sonriendo

-correcto tenía que sonreír y se negaba rotundamente pero al final tuvo que no se ve linda-Taranee sonriendo

-correcto pero nunca sonriera de verdad-Rem bol con tristeza

-porque-Ren sin comprender

-Misu…cuando murió Guil no quiso volver a sonreír por más que sus primos trataron ella solo lloraba hasta que….-Rem bol con tristeza-termino siendo fría-

-ya veo estaba enamorada de…-Ren sin terminar

-NO ella amaba a Shinn pero él amaba a Guilbert y…ambos murieron en el asesinato-Rem bol defendiendo a su amiga

-quieres decir que su hermano era…-Ren algo preocupado

-más bien bisexual-Rem bol volviendo a cocinar

-ya veo-Ren sonriendo

-'_Misu dime eres feliz con migo a tu lado'-Masato algo triste_

_-_MISUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Jacob sonriendo-donde está mi Misuki-

-idiota ella no es propiedad de nadie-Edward **lanzándole un libro**-veo que se adelantaron donde esta Misuki-

-en la biblioteca leyendo-Sayatsuki **aumentando la velocidad de batido**

-ya veo Sayatsuki me arias un té-Hirato sonriendo

-toma-Sayatsuki **lanzándole lo que le pidió**

-merci madame-Hirato sonriendo

-Wii Mese-Sayatsuki preparando el molde

-y bien en que ayudamos-Orión sonriendo

En ese momento todos comenzaron a preparar la fiesta para la muy ingenua Misuki quien se lo esperaba pero no quería lastimar los sentimientos de sus amigas haci que contra su voluntad festejo

-FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS MISU-todos sonriendo

-ya les dije que no me gusta festejar-Misuki son seriedad

-es por tu bien mi querida…-Jacob sin terminar ya que Edward le lanzo un libro

-Misuki ya son 19 has crecido tan rápido….creme Guilbert estaría orgulloso de ti bella flor entre hiedra-Edward sonriendo

-también hoy cumple 29 años mi querido hermano mayor-Misuki mirando a su primo

-ya lo sabemos hermosa pero sonríe a Guil siempre le gusto verte sonreír recuerdas prima-Rosa bel sonriendo

-tratare-Misuki sin cambiar su gesto

-y bien-Rosa bel sonriendo

-estoy sonriendo esta es mi cara feliz-Misuki aun seria

-ya…veo…prima-Rosa bel sonriendo

-pero estoy feliz-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-me alegra-Rosa bel sonriendo-tu qué piensas mi querido Jack-

-tengo hambre-Jack con una mueca muy tierna

Después de eso todos se deleitaron con el delicioso pastel que Nayatsuki-Sayatsuki hizo con gran amor hacia su muy quería amiga

Al pasar los minutos y horas Ren y Rem bol dieron una señal y todos salieron como alma que la lleva el diablo pero no fue tan fácil ya que se llevaron a rastras a los primos de Misuki

-Sayatsuki aún no termino mi té-Hirato con sus primos ya en la puerta

-trágatelo-Sayatsuki **lanzándole el té en la cara**

-estaba rico-Hirato **limpiando su cara**

-mejor dejemos a los tierno ojipelizafiro-Rosa bel sonriendo

-mi dulce Ro tiene razón va…mo…nos-Jack sonriendo

Mientras con Misuki y Masato

Ellos no comprendían del todo que pasaba pero…

-Misuki quiero decirte algo y es muy importante-Masato con seriedad

-dime que pasa-Misuki sin comprender

-yo te…-Masato sin terminar ya que los interrumpieron los…

-MISUKI-

Se abalanzaron sobre ella una señora de buen porte con su marido quienes eran los padres de Misuki muy contentos por la festividad

-ya son 19 mi amada hija-el padre de Misuki

-por ello llama a tus amigas y…amigos-la madre de Misuki

-si CHICAS Y CHICOS-Misuki obedeciendo a su madre

Al llegar todos no comprendían quienes eran bueno las chicas si pero a pregunta más grande que hacia aquí

-porque están aquí mamá y papá-Misuki sin comprender

-alístense todos iremos a Francia-la medre de Misuki sonriendo

-A FRANCIA-los chicos sorprendidos

-REGRESAREMOS A CASA-las chicas sonriendo

-qué hay de mis primos-Misuki algo preocupado por sus torpes familiares

-sobrevivirán por un par de semanas que puede…mejor les digo-

-si madre-Misuki con seriedad

-que bien conoceremos la ciudad del amor-Ren **tomando la mano de Rem bol**

-ya te dije que nada funciona con migo PAKA-Rem bol sonriendo

-oye hablaste en japonés-Ren sonriendo

-para insultarte tuve que-Rem bol sonriendo

-Misu espero no molestarte si te acompaño-Masato sonriendo

-no importa Masa-Misuki sonriendo

-Misuki-el padre de Misuki algo celoso-desde cuando un chico te hace sonreír-

-bueno Masa me hace sonreír-Misuki sin comprender

-escucha jovencito cuide de Misuki desde que ella era una niñita y no dejare que cualquiera me la quite-el padre de Misuki con seriedad

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-yo…yo…sí señor-Masato muy rojo

Ese sería un LARGO viaje para el peli azul

_**Bueno…etto…etto pues después les dejare como es el padre de Misu-san SIIIII mientras no desesperen mi amados lectores yo tratare de dejarles mis muy amadas historias por cierto tal vez tarde ya que estoy haciendo más bien hice otro de esta bello anime que es mi obsesión personal XD se llama ''Doki, Doki por ti'' léanlo pliiiiiiis bueno hasta la otra MIL BESOS LOS AMO LECTORES**_


	16. 16-un nuevo enemigo para Masato

_**HOLAAAAAAA MIS queridísimas amigas y amigos de uta pri solo quiero decir algo GUMENEEEE si me tarde es solo que recuerden que no es el único Fic. En el que colaboro haci que sean pacientes onegai ya que pongo todo mi empeño y amor en cada cap. de estas bella historia que creo para su deleite y para sacar las ideas de mi sistema XD solo les diré que me gustaría que mis amigas y amigos que leen estos caps. Lean en el otro que colaboro ya les deje el nombre en un cap. Anterior pero aquí se los dejo otra vez ''Doki, Doki por ti'' listo ya no los aburro más disfrútenlo**_

-Diálogos-

'_pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo 16. Un nuevo enemigo para Masato

-señorita la extrañe-estas palabras venían de un chico peli verde, tés blanca, ojos verdes vestido con un esmoquin

-Ganen-Misuki con seriedad

-mi pequeña cuando Ganen se enteró de tu retorno TEMPORAL casi muere de felicidad-la medre de Misuki sonriendo

-eh-Misuki sin comprender

-soy un tonto en mis labores pasen-Ganen **abriendo la puerta de la limosina **

Al ser abierta la puerta los amigos y padres de Misuki se adentraron en ella listos para ir a donde se hospedarían en el cual el lugar seria la casa de Misuki

Mientras en Japón.

-QUEEEEEEEEE ELLOS Y ELLAS QUE-Gabriel apunto del colapso

-si les dejo la casa mis STARSH no pueden estar solas bye-Tomoe antes de salir de la residencia

-'_recuerda que todo es por trabajo Gabriel'_-Gabriel sonriendo-después de todo es trabajo no-

-si-los sempais sonriendo

Dicho esto los sempai comenzaron a preparar la residencia ya que dejaron el desastre de la noche anterior en la cual se festejó el cumple años de Misuki

Mientras en Francia

Los chicos no dejaban de asombrarse con la belleza de paisaje que en el cual podían deleitarse por la ventana en cada metro en el cual avanzaban en el auto era para querer salir de ay y explorar…

-ya extrañaba la belleza de cada centímetro que nos da Francia-Rem bol sonriendo

-si es muy hermosa-Ren sonriendo

-y Misu como te la pasaste en Japón-el padre de Misuki sonriendo

-está dormida-la madre de Misuki señalando a su hija

-la voy a despertar-

-que ni se te ocurra…si se ve tan tierna hace años que no veo una escena como estas-decía la madre de Misuki señalando la encantadora escena la cual era Misuki dormida recargada en el hombro de Masato y a la vez ella tomaba ligeramente su mano mientras que él estaba con un notable sonrojo

-que lindos-Natsuki y Nayatsuki

-si…la verdad están como para foto-Itoki sonriendo

-sabes Masato hace más de 10 años que no veo esta escena-Rem bol sonriendo

-porque…-Masato aun sonrojado

-la verdad es que no te…-el padre de Misuki sin terminar

-cuando el hermano de Misu murió ella se volvió fría ya que creía que su muerte fue su culpa cuando en realidad no lo fue por ello nunca se mostraba ''débil'' ante nadie…creo que eres su talón de Aquiles-la madre de Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-ya…veo-Masato aún más rojo

-pero yo no lo permitiré-el padre de Misuki con los brazos cruzados

-eh…-Misuki comenzando a despertarse-ya llegamos-

-aún no Misu-Masato sonriendo

-ya veo…eh…perdón si me dormí en tu hombro Masa-Misuki sonrojada

-no importa después de todo haci el viaje te fue más corto-Masato sonriendo

-QUE LINDOS-Natsuki y Nayatsuki tomando muchas fotos mientras que el padre de Misuki trataba de controlar sus impulsos de ira

-chicos-la madre de Misuki sonriendo-no olviden darme también a mí fotos de este bello momento-

-Mamá-Misuki sonrojada

Con el paso de los minutos llegaron a la residencia la cual era muy hermosa y grande con bellos jardines con rosas rojas, rosas, blancas y azules pasto en la entrada principal de un tono bastante perfecto, sirvientes cuidando cada detalle y en la entrada de la mansión 12 sirvientas quien los esperaban

-bienvenidos a casa mis amos-las sirvientes con una reverencia

-estamos en casa-los padres de Misuki y ella

-como extrañaba venir a tu casa Misu-Rem bol sonriendo

-eh…si…-Misuki sin prestar atención

-bien Misuki que tal si les muestras donde dormirán-

-Si mamá…vamos-Misuki comenzando a caminar

Cuando Misuki comenzó a caminar el sirviente de ella 'su chofer' detuvo a Masato con una mirada de pocos amigos

-escúchame bien la señorita Misuki no necesita a un tonto como tú para lastimarla ya que ella ya derramo demasiadas lagrimas con la muerte de su amado hermano por ello prometí ser quien la enamore para que no sea lastimada-Ganen mirando con odio a Masato

-y yo no lo permitiré ella confía en mí y ya la lastime una vez para…-Masato sin terminar

-pues si ya la lastimaste aléjate de ella si la hiciste derramar una sola lagrima creme estas muerto…-Ganan sin terminar

-Masa si no te das prisa te perderás…porque aplace el recorrido con tal de que no te pierdas-Misuki sonrojándose

-gracias Misu-Masato caminando hacia la nombrada-te lo agradezco-al concluir esta oración Masato se acercó y beso la frente de Misuki provocando un notable sonrojo en ella

-Masa…mis padres…podrían vernos-Misuki aún más roja

-tranquila Misu mejor volvamos con los demás-Masato con una tierna sonrisa

-…si…-Misuki sonrojada

Mientras ambos volvían con sus amigos el chofer de Misuki había logrado apreciar la hermosa escena entre estos dos ídolos

-'_juro que yo me quedare con ella lo juro'-Ganen tratando de controlar su ira_

Con el paso de las horas ambos grupos de ídolos ya conocían casi la residencia donde se hospedarían solo que el nuevo problema sería si los chicos se perderían por las calles de Francia

-entonces chicas mañana les mostraran a sus amigo como no perderse cierto-la madre de Misuki sonriendo

-si-las chicas menos una sonriendo

-Masa que te parece si suspendemos tu y yo lo de ver la ciudad preferiría mostrarte la residencia ya que no me gustaría que te perdieras-Misuki con su tono habitual

-por mi está bien-Masato mirando a Misuki

-que mal que nosotros no estaremos Misu cuida la casa y no hagan nada malo-la madre de Misuki sonriendo y provocando el sonrojo por lo que dijo a Masato

-eh-Misuki de ladeando la cabeza y parpadeando varias veces

-sigues siendo igual como lo eras en la infancia Misu-Tomoe sonriendo

-TOMOE-las chicas sorprendidas

-cuando llegaste…es más como entraste-Misuki sin comprender

-por la puerta…pero eso no importa ahora miren lo que encontré-Tomoe **sacando un libro muy grande y con muchas hojas**

-ah el álbum de Misu-el padre de Misuki sonriendo

-creí que lo había tirado-Misuki con decepción

-la verdad…olvídalo pero mira si te veías tan tierna-la madre de Misuki **abriendo el álbum**

-que linda Misu-Natsuki y Nayatsuki tomando fotos

-es cierto eres muy tierna-Masato sonrojado

Todos miraba las tierna imágenes de Misuki en varias estaba con su hermano mayor Guilbert y en otras con Shinn pero la mayoría era donde su hermano le había pedido que se disfrazara de diferentes cosas a veces de maid, conejita, gatita y una que otra normal pero la mayoría eran con disfraces una que otra pertenecían cuando ella asistía al colegio donde participaba en todos los clubs cocina, astronomía, computación, deportes, conciertos y ella con sus amigas

-porque de maid-Ren sin comprender

-Guilbert me lo pidió-Misuki sonrojada

-pero Misuki casi en todas sonríes y ahora eres un cubo de hielo-Rem bol burlándose de su amiga

-la gente cambia Rem bol-Misuki con seriedad

-ya se-Rem bol haciendo un leve puchero-pero prefería a la Misuki que siempre le pedía a su hermano que la cargara y con cada cosa que hacia Shinn se demostraba tu rango de pureza-

-mejor descansemos-Misuki levantándose

Al escuchar estas simples palabras todos hicieron caso a la sugerencia de Misuki y decidieron ir a descansar

Con el paso de las horas el día se hizo presente con ello los chicos y chicas salieron a dar un paseo por las bellas calles de Francia mientras que Misuki y Masato se habían quedado en explorar lo que era la residencia de Misuki

-Misuki dime que hay aquí-Masato **abriendo una puerta**

-el cuarto de mi hermano-Misuki con un tono frio y cortante

-'_me va a matar-Masato tratando de cerrar la puerta pero Misuki lo detuvo-_Misuki-

-hace años que no venía aquí-Misuki entrando en el cuarto de su hermano-como lo extraño-

-fue mi culpa no debí entrar-Masato mirando como Misuki tomaba una fotografía

-sabes aquí fue donde con el tiempo descubrí que Shinn y mi hermano eran algo más que amigos-Misuki sonrojada

-porque-Masato un poco rojo

-veras…-Misuki recordando

Flash back.

Se encontraba Misuki a los 8 años sentada en las escaleras de la residencia con una sonrisa de espera mirando cada segundo la puerta esperando con ansias en entorno de su hermano mayor

-hermanito bienvenido-Misuki lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano con una gran sonrisa

-perdón mi querida hermanita pero estoy algo adolorido-Gilbert sonrojado él era alto de piel blanca, ojos color zafiro, cabello color azul marino vestido con ropa de acampar

-eh porque hermano-Misuki de ladeado la cabeza y parpadeando un par de veces

-lo que pasa es que un tronco me golpeo-Guilbert sonrojado

-ahh ya veo hermanito-Misuki bajando de los brazos de su hermano-pero porque caminas raro-

Al escuchar estas palabras el hermano de Misuki se sonrojo a tal grado que su piel ya no parecía blanca sino roja preocupándose por la respuesta que tenía que dar a su hermana menor pero ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber…no

-hermana ya tienes 8 años y vas en cuarto de primaria ya deberías saber de ''ese'' tema-Guilbert muy rojo

-ahh te refieres a biología-Misuki sonriendo

-porque eres tan pura-Guilbert sin saber que hacer

-OYE GIL SETE OLVIDO ESTO-un chico de ojos con la pupila de la parte de arriba color rojo y abajo dorado, tés blanca, cabello negro con puntas rojas, vestido con ropa de acampar

-Shinn-Misuki sonriendo

-hola hermosa-Shinn **cargando en sus brazos a Misuki**-podría robarte un beso en los labios-

-eh…si-Misuki con ternura

Al escuchar esta respuesta Shinn dio una pervertida sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse a los labios de Misuki mientras aun la tenía en sus brazos pero tal acción no fue completada ya que él hermano de Misuki la alejo de él para evitar que tan puros labios fueran tocados por otros que ya no eran tan puros

-TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO-Guilbert muy molesto-Y DESPUES DE LO DE YA SABES QUE-

-pero si tú me dijiste que todo fue un accidente-Shinn sonriendo-y no debes decir malas palabras frente a una bella infante-

-ya…lose-Guilbert muy rojo

-después de todo porque no puedo ser el que le dé su primer beso a Misuki-Shinn con ternura

-porque Misu le dará su primer beso a la persona que haga que su corazón haga Doki, Doki nunca se lo daría a alguien por un impulso o porque un PERVERTIDO se lo pida-Guilbert mirando a Shinn

-que mal-Shinn con desilusión

-también porque si le robas su primer beso será como si robaras un tesoro nacional-Guilbert **bajando a Misuki**-es demasiado pura-

-hermanito-Misuki con ternura provocando el sonrojo de ambos-eso me recuerda Shinn porque no ayudaste a mi hermanito cuando el tronco le pego-

-trate pero tu hermanito no dejaba de moverse haci que me fue imposible no evitar que le doliera cuando…lo ayude-Shinn sonriendo-no es haci Gil ne, ne aún recuerdo como gritabas que lindos momentos porque no tome fotos-antes de decir estas palabras Shinn tomo por la cintura a Guilbert y lo atrajo a su cuerpo quedando a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios

-PERVERTIDO ESTAMOS FRENTE A UNA NIÑA-Guilbert muy rojo

-Misuki ya va en cuarto de primaria ya comprende este tema…no-Shinn sonriendo

-hermanito eres muy torpe-Misuki sonriendo-para la otra no te muevas para que Shinn te ayude-

-demasiado pura-ambos muy rojos

Fin del flash back

-aun no comprendo por completo a lo que se referían ese día-Misuki con seriedad

-Misu eres demasiado pura-Masato muy rojo-creme hasta un niño primaria comprende de lo que hablan-

-y de que era-Misuki de ladeando la cabeza

-bueno…pues…olvídalo si-Masato muy rojo-pero creo que yo robe el tesoro nacional-

-eh…si eso creo después de lo que mi hermano dijo…en ese terminó creo que si-Misuki muy roja

-dime acaso-Masato acercándose a Misuki-podría robar otra vez el tesoro nacional-

-si lo deseas-Misuki sonrojada

En esa última oración Masato y Misuki se unieron en un cálido y tierno beso que no quería tener fin pero tuvo que por la repentina intervención de Ganen quien al ver la escena no pudo más y revelo su secreto…

-Señorita-Ganen muy rojo

-no quiero que les digas a mis padres en específico a mi padre es una orden-Misuki con seriedad pero aún roja

-yo…yo…-Ganen muy rojo-LA AMO-

-eh…-Misuki sin comprender-creí que tus sentimientos habían quedado claros el día en el que te rechace-

-eso creyó señorita pero mis emociones hacia usted jamás cambiaron yo…yo la amo y podría hacerla más feliz que él por favor permítame estar a su lado-Ganan mirando a Misuki

-no…-Misuki con su tono frio y cortante-mis sentimientos nunca cambiaran yo no siento amor y nunca lo sentiré ya que es una emoción que perdí cuando me hermano murió-

Al decir esto Misuki comenzó a caminar lista para salir de la habitación pero no pudo seguir su camino ya que Ganen la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-permítame estar a su lado-Ganen con un tono autoritario

-Ganen es una orden suéltame a…-Misuki no logro completar la oración ya que Ganen la beso

Al besarla Misuki rápidamente lo empujo con gran fuerza haciendo que este callera al piso cerca de Masato quien se encontraba cerca de la ventaba de aquella habitación

-hablare con mis padres de tu acto tan indigno-Misuki saliendo con rapidez

Al escuchar eso Ganen no pudo más con esas emociones que lo volvían loco por aquella mirada color zafiro haci que al no lograr contenerlas por sus mejillas comenzaron a caer lagrimas las cuales mostraban el dolor que sentía ahora mismo de ser rechazado por tercera vez por su amada ''señorita''

-todo es tu culpa-Ganen mirando a Masato-si mi señorita nunca te hubiera conocido ella tal vez me hubiera aceptado TE ODIO MASATO Y ERES MI ENEMIGO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE-

-no fue mi culpa que Misuki no te aceptara ella…también fue dura con migo al principio pero yo con mi esfuerzo y el amor que siento hacia ella logre que ella confiara en mi-Masato con seriedad

-MALDITO INBÉCIL-al decir esto Ganen salió de aquella habitación dejando solo a Masato con sus pensamientos

-'_uno más…tengo un enemigo más ah Misuki en lo que me metes más bien en lo que me meto por amarte tal vez desde que qué te conocí mis sentimientos son más fáciles de expresar ya que no me basta con estar conectado contigo por la música quiero estar contigo por siempre y solo contigo bella princesa de zafiro te amo, te amo, te amo Misuki Hamimemashita'-Masato sonrojado mirando por la ventana_

_**Que les pareció ne, ne, ne si les gusto dejen sus muy preciados Reviews y si no les gusto de todas formas déjenlos para que mejore tanto en la ortografía como en la descripción de los personajes después de todo sus bellos Reviews son los que me mantiene con vida XD pero en fin como les dije al principio me gustaría que en su tiempo libre leyeran mi otra historia 'ya son 6 caps.' Ya que quisiera que me dejen sus cometarios para mejorar ya que pues etto…etto mejor después **_**O**_**II**_**O**_** es solo que me gustaría que la leyeran onegaishimas 'se inclina' los estaré esperando MIL BESOS**_


	17. 17-un problema en las calles de Francia

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no sé si sufren lo mismo que yo mis queridisim s amig s de esta bella historia ya que por aquí hace MUCHO CALOR U-U que mal en mi caso ya que mi mente no tiene ideas y como el sensei Cesar nos dijo que a algunas personas cuando toman café les llega lo filosófico -.- y en mi caso me pasa y ya me tomo como 3lts. De café y pues LISTO U.U y pues gracias a él pude traerles una historia pues 'hace reverencia' arigato café-sama ja, ja efectos secundarios por tomar café pero en fin disfruten mientras yo me quito el calor**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 17. Un problema en las calles de Francia

Un día más comenzó en la bella residencia perteneciente a la familia Hamimemashita en la cual los chicos de STARISH se hospedaran por un tiempo indefinido para poder descansar de sus cansadas labores como ídolos

-Masa ya estás listo-Misuki con su tono habitual

-si Misu-Masato bajando las escaleras

-sabes adelántense el ''príncipe'' aún no está listo-Rem bol muy molesta

-bien-ambos peliojizafiro

Al decir estas simples palabras ambos salieron de la residencia para encaminarse a admirar el bello paisaje de esta bella ciudad

-eh…-Masato deteniéndose frente a un lugar

-ah este fue uno de los videos que hicimos mis amigas y yo, que tuvieron más éxito aunque todos tuvieron éxito-Misuki mirando a Masato

-ya veo…pero porque sale Sebastián-Masato un poco molesto

-porque yo se lo pedí-Misuki con seriedad-pero en fin vamos te gustara el recorrido-

-si-Masato siguiendo a Misuki

Ambos caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel

-vaya-Masato sonriendo

-es más hermosa por la noche y mucho más hermosa en invierno-Misuki con frialdad

-porque-Masato sin comprender

-porque se ilumina y en invierno porque la nieve al caer brilla con las luces de la torre haciendo que los pequeños témpanos de hielo formados en ella parezcan…lo más hermoso que puedes ver en la vida-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-me gustaría verla en ese momento-Masato mirando a Misuki

-la verdad yo siempre venia en navidad con Gil porque…era una promesa de hermanos-Misuki con tristeza

-en ese caso que tal si en navidad vengo a ver la torren contigo será una promesa entre amigos-Masato sonrojándose

-harías eso por mi Masa-Misuki sonrojándose

-más que eso-Masato mirando a Misuki

-me encantaría-Misuki sonriendo

-'_nunca pensé que Misuki se viera tan hermosa con una sonrisa en su rostro'-Masato sonriendo-_eso me recuerda donde…-Masato no logro completar la oración ya que sus amigos y amigas habían llegado

-lamentamos en retraso-Sakura sonriendo

-si para la otra REN coloca tu maldito despertador-Rem bol muy molesta

-es sábado-Ren sin darle importancia

-eres un…eh-Rem bol mirando como muchas personas se acumulaban

-ahh deben de ser…los precursores-Sakura sonriendo

-eh-los chicos sin comprender

-mejor vamos-al decir estas palabras las chicas llevaron casi a rastras a los chicos contra la multitud y al llegar al principio de la multitud lograron ver…

-esos que no son…-Ren mirando

-cállate ya van a comenzar-Rem bol sonriendo

A todo esto que eran o quienes eran lo que ellos miraban eran a Jack y a Rosa bel cantando con unos 3 chicos más eran dos mujeres y un hombre que tocaban los instrumentos musicales mientras que los gemelos cantaban una hermosa canción 'NA como cendrillo para quienes ya lo oyeron ya saben cómo tipo Kaito y Miko y quienes no solo busquen Cendrillon' cada nota que Rosa bel alcanzaba era hermosa y acompañada con la voz de su hermano ''menor'' era una melodía perfecta que hacía que toda le gente en ese mismo lugar no durara en gritar sus nombres o el del grupo…al finalizar canción toda la multitud pedía que la cantaran otra vez y como buenos samaritanos obedecieron sus suplicas y cantaron…

Al concluir el ''concierto'' los precursores lograron ver a su prima y amigas

-MIIIISUUUUKIIIII-Jack y Rosa bel sonriendo

-hola-Misuki **moviendo su mano disimuladamente **

-que haces aquí bueno…en Francia-Jack sonriendo

-mis padres me trajeron-Misuki con su tono habitual

-que bien…oh casi lo olvido ella es Marcí-Rosa bel **señalando a una de las dos**

-hola-una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, tés pálida, ojos negros, vestida con un vestido morado con escote 'NA si vieron en la infancia Hora de aventura como el vestido de Marcelin'

-ella es dúplice-Rosa bel sonriendo

-es un honor-una chica de ojos color rosa melocotón, tés blanca, cabello rosa, vestida con un pantalón negro, blusa rosa, tenis rosas,

-y él es E tomón-Jack mirando a su amigo

-hola-un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón negro, playera y zapatos negros

-pues ellos son STARISH-Misuki mirando a su amigos

-y eso con que se come-los tres sin comprender

-QUE NO NOS CONOCEN SI GANAMOS EL PREMIO UTA PRI-los chicos molestos

-eh…y eso que es-los tres sin comprender

-tranquilos solo los están molestando-Jack y Rosa bel sonriendo

-correcto no deben tomarse todo tan apecho-Marcí sonriendo

-si como no-los chicos algo molestos

-pero a todo esto no me esperaba que…-Rosa bel sin terminar

-estuvieran aquí en la plaza de los artistas-Jack terminado

-lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con la multitud y pues queríamos ver-Misuki con su tono habitual

-ya veo pero qué tal si también nos acompañan-Rosa bel sonriendo

-eh-las chicas sin comprender

-si después de todo son muy buenas contando y…no me digan que les da miedo cantar si no hay guardias de seguridad-Jack sonriendo

Al escuchar esto las chicas sentían como era retado su orgullo pero no podían cantar no tenían ninguna canción que podían hacer en este caso

-bien-Misuki rompiendo el silencio

-EHHH PERO MISU-las chicas sorprendidas

-déjenmelo a mi-Misuki con seriedad-ahora Piedra, Papel o Tijeras-los primo, colaboran tés y ella jugando

-piedra, papel o tijera entre 6 es…-Rem bol mirando como jugaban

-bueno la posibilidad en que gane Misu es de 1 entre 6-Sakura sonriendo

-recuerden que Misuki tiene…-Nayatsuki sonriendo-y bien-

-perdí-Misuki con seriedad

-NO ES POSIBLE-las chicas sin comprender

-muy bien Misu podrías…-Marcelin dándole unas letras

-listo-Misuki con seriedad

-bien-todos subiendo de nuevo al escenario + Misuki

Al verlos tomar sus posiciones de nuevo la multitud aumentaba en número cada segundo ya que al ver a unas de las integrantes de STARSH hacia que la gente se sintiera más emocionada

-Misuki Hamimemashita mérame-un señor sonriendo

-Madame Misuki ademó-una señora sonriendo

Unos segundos después el grupo con Misuki incluida comenzaron con la melodía donde Misuki al inicio tenía que cantar una nota alta 'NA tipo ópera' y al escuchar su voz la mayoría pensaba que la voz era de una bello ángel.

Era una hermosa canción la cual combinada con los instrumentos y las voces de sus amigos y primos era perfecta a tal grado que la mayoría en él publicó incluyendo a los chicos y chicas no quería que la canción acabara ya que era demasiado hermosa….

Pero el tiempo de la bella melodía dio a fin y él publicó solo quería escuchar más

-da mes y cabelleras Ed hermosa Francia se ora de STARSH-Jack y Rosa bel sonriendo al escuchar esto las chicas subieron al ''escenario'' y al verlas él publicó solo gritaban sus nombres con gran entusiasmo

-10 and you reidey-Icchigo sonriendo

-9 and you reidey-Misuki con seriedad

-8 and you reidey-Nayatsuki sonriendo

7, 6,

-5 and you reidey-Taranee sonriendo

-4 and you reidey-Rem bol guiñando el ojo

-3 and you reidey-Sakura con ternura

2

-1 and you reidey-Céfiro sonriendo

En ese momento STARSH comenzaron a cantar la canción con la cual habían tenido su debut Star Love 1000 al escucharla el público logro sentir una bella aura de amor y felicidad la cual nadie podía evitar sentir

Lo mismo les paso a los chicos la ver a las chicas cantando y montando la coreografía ese momento era demasiado perfecto pero por razones del tiempo tuvieron que terminar haciendo que él publicó pidiera cada vez más….

Al cabo de unos minutos las chicas, los chicos y la banda de los primos lograron escapar de la multitud que los había acosado desde el arco del triunfo

-por fin nos dejaron en paz-Jack tratando de recuperar el aliento

-y luego soy yo la miedosa de… ''no subiré al escenario sin guardias de seguridad''-Misuki con seriedad

-por cierto COMO DIABLOS TERMINAMOS AQUÍ-Rem bol muy molesta

-no lose princesa-Ren sonriendo

-QUE TE DIJE IDIOTA-Rem bol molestándose cada vez más

-ahora como vamos a salir-Misuki mirando que todos estaba atorados en un estrecho callejón

Flash back.

La multitud alegre se había convertido en una multitud demasiado impaciente ya que miraban como los precursores guardaban sus instrumentos y como las chicas se enlistaban para irse

-pero señoritas porque no se quedan serán mejore os cadi-

-lo amento Edo ames amagas en temen ir-

-señoritas-

En ese momento la multitud se comenzó a molestar ya que solo querían escuchar a ambos grupos cantar y como se molestaron comenzaron a perseguirlos por varias cuadras la pequeña multitud que se formó en la plaza con el paso del tiempo iba en aumento y al llegar al arco del triunfo la pequeña multitud ya era una enorme multitud molesta

-por aquí-Masato **jalando a Misuki**

-NO NOS DEJEN-Ren y Rem bol entrando al mismo tiempo y después de ellos el resto. Todos se encontraban en un gran aprieto el cual cuando la gran multitud pasó pudieron respirar pero el nuevo problema era que… estaban atorados

Fin del Flas back

-paren que necesitan una manita-Sebastián sonriendo

-SEBASTIÁN-las chicas sonriendo

-y bien…porque todos están atorados-Sebastián con su clásica sonrisa

-fue culpa de Jack y Ro-todos al mismo tiempo

-bien…Misuki tu mano-Sebastián sonriendo ya que Misuki obedeció su orden-petición

-gracias Sebastián-Misuki quien estaba muy cerca del nombrado

-denuda my princess-Sebastián sonriendo

-no te olvides de nosotros-Masato rompiendo el ambiente

-claro, claro-Sebastián sacando uno por uno

Al salir todos del estrecho callejón comenzaron a caminar por las ya tranquilas calles de Francia admirando el atardecer y a unos cuantos pintores terminar de pintar

-y bien…nos vemos Misu recuerda que regresaran en dos semanas-Sebastián sonriendo

-si-Misuki con su tono habitual

-bien nos vemos-Sebastián siguiendo su camino

Después de eso todos se adentraron en la muy tranquila y bella residencia para poder descansar ya que aún tenían dos semanas de descanso…no

-'_Mi señora pronto será mía'- era lo único que se posaba por la mente de Ganen mientras sostenía un cuchillo-'no importa si tengo que matar al inútil de Masato o si usted tiene que morir para estar con migo'_

Después de eso soltó una risita maléfica que con el paso de los minutos era una risa siniestra y malévola

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy mis querid s amig de este bello Fic hasta la otra MIL BESOS XD **_


	18. 18-yo moriria por ti

_**HELOOOO MINAS XD saben estoy de Humor para traerles un poco de esta bella XD en fin comenten y disfruten**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo 18. Yo morirá por ti

A la mañana siguiente

-QUE CARAJO PASO EN MI CASA-Misuki muy alterada

-mi señora…no sabemos-un sirvienta temblando de miedo

-COMO NO VAN A SABER-Misuki desquitándose con la sirvienta

-Misu respira-Masato aun lado de nombrada

-tratare-Misuki tratando de controlarse

-mi princesa mejor…vayan a divertirse-la madre de Misuki sonriendo

-NO dime que paso…no me puedes mentir sabes quien fue dímelo-Misuki con frialdad

-Ganen-el padre de Misuki con seriedad

-pero como-Misuki algo preocupada

-lo que pasa es que renuncio y de una manera muy violenta-la madre de Misuki con una sonrisa de tristeza

-madre-Misuki con preocupación

-pero…tu madre tiene razón mejor vayan al parque de diversiones-el padres de Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-vamos Misuki ay que ir si-Icchigo sonriendo

-no nos haría mal ne, ne-Céfiro con ternura

-eh…pues no lose-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-vamos siiii-Sakura sonriendo y **moviendo a su amiga de un lado a otro**

-si me dejas de sacudir iremos-Misuki con frialdad

-VAMOS-al decir estas palabras ambos grupos de ídolos salieron de la residencia y se encaminaron al parque de diversiones

-espero que Misuki sea cuidadosa-el padre de Misuki con tristeza

-si sobrevivió cuando el asesino mato a Gil podrá estar bien…pero ahora esta con sus amigos…y lo más importante con Masato-la madre de Misuki sonriendo

-eso me preocupa siento…que él me la va a quitar-el padre de Misuki un poco molesto

-deberías dejar a Misuki seguir su vida-la madre de Misuki sonriendo-después de todo ella lo ama y él a ella-

-ya lose por ello…lose-el padre de Misuki sonrojado

-me recuerdas a Misuki cuando era una niña-la madre de Misuki sonriendo

-y tú me recuerdas que ella ya es una mujer-el padre de Misuki sonriendo

-lose, lose-la madre de Misuki abrazando a su esposo

Mientras con los chicos y chicas

Ellos ya se encontraban en el parque de diversiones llevando casi a restras a Misuki

-podrían soltarme-Misuki algo aturdida

-eh CLARO-todos soltando a Misuki

-vamos Misuki ay que ver el reptil ario pronto alimentaran a las serpientes-Taranee sonriendo

-déjeme adivinar quieres ver quien llora por el conejito-Misuki mirando a su amiga

-si-Taranee sonriendo

-vamos-la decir esto ambos grupos de ídolos se dirigieron al reptil ario y al entrar llegaron justo a tiempo para ver la masacre del pobre tierno animalito

-pobre conejito-Itoki mientras lloraba cómicamente

-Itoki-kun tranquilo después de todo eso tenía que pasar-Icchigo tratando de controlar el llanto de Itoki

-porque tenía que morir era demasiado tierno-Natsuki al igual que Itoki

-si casi te mates al habitad de la serpiente para salvar al animal-Syo mirando a su amigo

-PORQUE CONEJITO-SAN-Natsuki llorando más cómicamente 'NA imagínenselo versión chibi'

-tranquilo Natsuki-san-Nayatsuki mirando al nombrado

-sabes que no lo lograras calmar-Misuki con frialdad

-pero trato de…-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-como pueden estar tan tranquilas después de ver eso…-Tokiya con escalofríos

-que…ah ya veo lo que pasa es que venimos aquí cuando éramos niñas y pues vimos lo del conejito y…no nos da nada de asco-Taranee sonriendo

-CONEJITO-SAN-Natsuki sin poder calmarse

-tengo una idea ay que ir a la montaña rusa-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-si-Natsuki recuperándose rápidamente

Después de eso el día solo fue diversión por parte de estos dos grupos de ídolos se puede decir que Misuki también se divirtió pero cuando ya era momento de irse porque ya casi los corran del parque

Al salir del parque de diversiones se dirigieron a la casa de Misuki para descansar del muy divertido día pero cuando apenas si ingresaron al patio principal de la bella residencia algo o más bien alguien los detuvo

-MASATO HIJIRIKAWA-Ganen corriendo en su dirección con una espada de esgrima-MUERE MALDITO-

-MASATO-Misuki preocupada al ver la escena

Ganen cada que tenía oportunidad atacaba a Masato con la filosa espada que en varias ocasiones le había desgarrado la ropa por los ataques que apenas esquivaba pero al parecer una de las sirvientas olvido meter una pala 'NA de jardinería' la cual provoco que Masato callera de espalda y que Ganen al ver que él estaba vulnerable ante el ataque aprovecho y se dirigió a él con la espada

-ES TU HORA MALDITO-

Al decir estas simples palabras se lanzó a él y…atravesó pero no a Masato sino a Misuki quien al ver lo que iba a hacer ella se lanzó a abrazarlo provocando que la apuñalara por la espalda

-mi…señorita-Ganen muy pálido

-me…alegra…que…este…vivo-Misuki con dificultad

-MISUKI…POR FAVOR…QUEDATE CON MIGO MISUKI…MISUKI NOOO-Masato con lágrimas en los ojos

-mi…señorita-al decir estas simples palabras Ganen tomo la espada y se cortó con ella el cuello muriendo instantáneamente

-MI NIÑA NO-la madre de Misuki muy preocupada

-MISUKI-el padre de Misuki saliendo a toda prisa de la residencia

-MISU-SAN-Nayatsuki mirando a su amiga un charco de sangre

-QUE FUE LO QUE PASO-el padre Misuki muy alterado

-Ganen lo hizo-Masato tratando de contener las lágrimas

-mi princesa no…primero mi hijo y ahora mi niña, mi luz mi…mi MISUKI-el padre de Misuki mirando a su hija con un tono muy pálido de piel

-MISUKI-Masato abrazando el cuerpo de su ''amiga''

-Masa…gracias…por…Guilbert-Misuki antes de cerrar sus ojos

-MISUKI NOOO-Rem bol sollozando-primero mi padre y ahora mi mejor amiga-

-no eres la única Rem bol todos…todos…queríamos a Misu…pobre Hijiro no quiero ver como se pondrá con la noticia-Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-no…ella no está vez ni nunca no Misuki no morirá-Masato **levantando en brazos a Misuki**

-DEJENSE DE LLANTOS-la madre de Misuki mirando al resto-Rem bol Kida regreso a Francia hace dos días llámalo YA-

-SI-Rem bol **sacando su celular**

-Masato lleva a Misuki a la enfermería de la residencia-la madre de Misuki con seriedad

-ay enfermería-Masato al sorprendido-es decir si-

Al decir esto Masato con Misuki en brazos se dirigió a la enfermería para que sus sirvientes detuvieran la desangras ion que en ese momento tenia

-'_tranquila Misuki estarás bien te lo prometo…ya que tu…no morirás porque eres demasiado importante para mí como para que yo permita que mueras porque…te amo Misuki te amo….te amo e incluso te amo al 1000 por ciento más de lo que ame a Haruka'-Masato corriendo lo más rápido que podía_

_**Y bien que les pareció Reviews o no Reviews de sus preciadísimos Reviews depende si le sigo o lo dejo XD tranquilo Misuki…Tal vez NO…NO LES DIRE porque el próximo martes sabrán si Misu-san vive o muere su vida depende de ustedes XD pero en fin MIL BESOS MIS AMADAS Y AMADOS LECTORES XD **_


	19. 19-lo hice porquete amo

_**Cof…Cof…Cof etto…etto lamento si a la mayoría los deje con el Jesús en la boca por sabes si Misu-san está viva o muerta pues…etto…etto ya no me tardare tanto en subir estos bellos caps. Pues como ya saben POR FIN MAÑANA son vacaciones podre déjaselos cada vez más rápido para su deleite XD pero en fin no las y los aburriré haci que COMENZAMOS XD**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo 19. Lo hice porque….te amo

-RAPIDO NECESITO 20 BOLSAS DE SANGRE O NEGATIVO-Kida mirando a todas las enfermeras que solo corrían para darle cada uno de los instrumentos que pedía-DESPEJEN-al decir esto con un aparato de toques trato que el corazón de Misuki volviera a latir al mismo ritmo cardiaco para poder bombear la suficiente sangre y que ella reviviera

5 horas después

-como esta-la madre de Misuki con gran preocupación

-necesita mucho descanso y si es posible no moverse esta muy delicada-Kida con gran tristeza

-Kida, Kida por favor que sea una de tus bromas dinos que Misuki solo necesita uno o dos días de descanso por favor dilo-Rem bol tratando de contener las lagrimas

-eso quiero yo-Kida con la mirada en el piso-fue una herida muy grave más bien fue demasiado profunda casi toco uno de sus órganos-

-todo esto es culpa mía si tan solo yo….yo-Masato con gran tristeza

-no lo fue Masa-el padre de Misuki con seriedad

-pero-

-no….Misuki lo hizo porque tenía una cuestión como Hamimemashita-el padre de Misuki con seriedad-llamare a sus primos no quiero que también se preocupen-

5 meses después

Los días se habían transformado en meses y con ello la salud de Misuki mejoro con el tiempo

-Misuki ten cuidado, no hables con extraños,…..-la madre de Misuki sonriendo

-no tengo 5 años-Misuki con seriedad

-lose, lose pero esta es la segunda vez que escapas de la muerte la primera con Gil y con esta es la segunda-la madre de Misuki con tristeza

-ya lose por ello tratare de ser más fuerte pero en fin me tengo que ir es avión despegara pronto-Misuki con su tono normal

-VAMOS MISU-las chicas sonriendo

-adiós Mamá-Misuki antes de dirigirse al avión

-adiós mí amada hija-

Unas horas más tarde.

Ambos grupos de ídolos ya se encontraban en la residencia listos para descansar cuando…

-MISUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Jacob quien se lanzó a Misuki y la derribo mientras la abrazaba

-Jacob-Misuki algo aturdida

-MI HERMOSA, HERMOSA MUSA ESTAS BIEN-Jacob haciendo un puchero

-no lo estará si estas sobre ella tonto-Edward acomodándose los lentes-Misu, Tomoe nos pidió que les diéramos esto-

-eh-Misuki tomando en papel

_**Misuki.**_

_**Es la primera vez que te arriesgas por alguien que no tiene tu código genético, sangre o familiar parecido al tuyo bueno lo harías por las chicas por ser amigas desde la infancia pero JA TE LO DIJE MASATO era para ti XD pero en fin espero tu recuperación PRONTO pero si lees esto es porque ya estás en la residencia TWT mi estar feliz XD pero en fin no te sobre pases con tus practicas **_

_**LAS QUIERE **_

_**Tomoe.**_

Al terminar de leer la nota Misuki tenía ganas de hacerla bolita y tirarla por la ventana pero se contuvo y se dirigió a su habitación como los demás hicieron.

Una vez que ambos peliojizafiro estaban en su habitación Masato decidió hacer la pregunta…

-porque lo hiciste, porque te arriesgaste por mí-Masato algo triste

-como Hamimemashita era mi deber no debía permitir que alguien fuera asesinado en mi residencia eso no sería bueno para mi familia-Misuki con frialdad

Al escuchar esto Masato no pudo más eso era el colmo mentir en ella era normal su personalidad fría y cortante era falsa con todos menos con él ya que la conocía demasiado bien ella no era fría y cortante sino ingenua y pura….

Haci que lo que hizo los dejaría unido por un lazo más fuerte que el de amistad si no por el de….amor

Masato termino acorralando a Misuki contra la pared

-porque dime, porque eres tan falsa acaso tú me odias tanto para lastimarme-Masato con frialdad

-Masato yo….-Misuki sin comprender

-cuando te conocí me parecías demasiado frial y cortante pero con el tiempo te conocí y supe que en realidad eras tierna, pura, ingenua, sincera y que cuando amabas a alguien lo hacías a tal grado de nunca olvidar por ello me enamore de ti Misuki y no temo decirlo Misuki te amo, te amo-al concluir con esas palabras Masato beso a Misuki dejándola muy sonrojada y a él sorprendido ya que ella correspondía al beso

-cuando yo…estoy contigo mi corazón late muy fuerte y rápido y…eso me lastima, me es doloroso pero a la vez es una sensación muy agradable que nunca antes había sentido por alguien nunca lo había sentido y mucho menos por Shinn….y eso también me ocurre cuando te escucho cantar me siento feliz….gracias a ti pude volver a sentir lo que es sonreír y…también pude volver a amar-al escuchar esto Masato volvió a besar a Misuki porque sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos y no rechazados como le paso con Haruka

-es ese caso será un honor si fueras mi novia dime aceptas-Masato con una tierna sonrisa

-…si…-Misuki sonrojada al máximo

-gracias Misuki-Masato antes de abrazar a Misuki y darle un beso en la mejilla

-no gracias a ti por existir-Misuki sonrojada al máximo

Mientras con Rem bol

-_'porque maldita sea me gusta Ren es un maldito pervertido a mí no me debe de gustar mejor le pregunto a Sebastián tal vez me dé un consejo'-Rem bol mientras salía de la habitación_

Al salir Rem bol de su habitación no le fue difícil encontrarse con Sebastián y decirle lo que en ese momento no debía sentir

-Sebastián no quiero ser lastimada y solo quiero que mis sentimientos sean aceptados dime lo serán-Rem bol con un gran sonrojo

Tal vez las palabras si no son escuchadas al principio son confundidas y eso pasa a diario pero esta vez Ren con tan solo escuchar ''que mis sentimientos sean aceptados'' lo había molestado y bastante

Pero no se detendría a preguntar NO sino actuaría en vez de razonar ya que con gran ira se acercó a Sebastián y lo golpeo dejándolo tirado en el piso

Al estar Sebastián derribado aprovecho y se llevó a Rem bol lo más rápido que podía hacia su habitación acorralándola contra la pared

-dime el estúpido, idiota e imbécil de Sebastián te gusta-Ren muy molesto

-NO Sebastián solo es mi….-Rem bol no logro completar la oración ya que Ren comenzó a besarla apasionadamente hasta que el aire les comenzó a faltar y se tuvieron que separar y eso fue algo que molesto a Ren

-'_maldito oxigeno porque tienes que ser vital'-Ren maldiciendo el aire que le era vital_

-Ren…por favor detente-Rem bol muy sonrojada

-es la primera vez que me pides con un ''por favor'' creo que cuando eres más tranquila me gustas más-Ren sonriendo

-no…Ren déjame-Rem bol tratando de liberarse de Ren-'_temo corresponder no puedo….pero algo en mi me pide corresponder'-_Ren no paraba de besar a Rem bol y sin darle cuenta ya había comenzado a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada Rem bol hasta detenerse con los botones de la blusa de Rem bol que al verlos comenzó a maldecirlos internamente hasta que comenzó a desabotonarla lentamente

-Ren…no…por favor detente-Rem bol muy roja

-no quiero…por fin serás mía-Ren acercándose lentamente a Rem bol hasta que…

-REN PORQUE ME GOLPEASTE…eh-Sebastián que quedo paralizado con la escena que estaba presenciando la cual era Ren acorralando a Rem bol contra la pared mientras que esta estaba completamente roja, con lágrimas en los ojos y con la blusa abierta

-SEBASTIÁN-Rem bol lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo mientras lloraba

-estoy aquí no debes de temer Rem bol-Sebastián quien le susurraba a Rem bol con ternura

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por las mejillas de Rem bol quien estaba completamente aterrada por lo que pudo haber pasado si Sebastián no hubiera llegado….era cierto no debía enamorase porque….todos los hombres son iguales solo buscan placer

_**YYYYY que tal les gusto si les gusto Reviews y si no Reviews para mejora JAJAJA pero en fin no odien a Ren-sama SIIIIIIII es solo que los celos y pues…bueno mañana sabrán más o si me animo más tarde XD hasta la otra **_


	20. 20-lo amo aunque sea un pervertido

_**Etto…etto...etto XD como ya saben las vacaciones ya comenzaron y MI ESTAR FELIZ por fin descanso de la muy estresante escuela KYAAAAAAAAAAA si y gracias a ello les traeré más caps. Que será espero de su agrado XD bueno no daré un discurso como le hace mi Diré. Casi siempre pero en fin DISFRETEN ONEGAI**_

-Diálogos-

'_pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 20. Lo amo aunque sea un pervertido

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por la mejillas se Rem bol quien era abrazada fuertemente por Sebastián quien trataba de calmarla a toda costa pero para ese entonces todos en la residencia ya estaban en la sala de estar tratando de controlar a Rem bol algo que parecía ser una tarea imposible

-maldito pervertido-Misuki quien era detenida por Masato y Sayatsuki

-Misuki no cometas un asesinato-Sayatsuki mirando a al nombrada

-cómo quieres que esté tranquila Sayatsuki si este maldito pervertido tarto de…QUE QUERIAS LOGRAR-Misuki muy molesta

-Ren sabes que Misuki daría la vida por Rem bol y sus amigas porque lo hiciste-Masato tratando de controlar a su actual novia

-eso no te interesa-Ren saliendo de aquella ''pequeña'' habitación

-Rem bol respira pequeña-Sebastián mientras acariciaba en cabello de la nombrada

-Sebastián…yo-Rem bol tratando de controlar su llanto

-Rem bol estamos aquí-Céfiro con una sonrisa

-chicas…gracias-Rem bol mirando a su amigas

-para que estaríamos sino tratamos de ayudarte en tus problemas y desacuerdos-Taranee sonriendo

-somos amigas después de todo TRANQUILA Rem bol puedo llamar a Kida-san y que él se encargue de…el desgraciado, maldito, pervertido-Icchigo sonriendo

-no…está bien yo…-Rem bol mirando su amiga

-Rem bol sabes que podemos hacer lo que sea con tal de que no estés triste-Sakura con una tierna sonrisa

-correcto comenzando con matarlo-Misuki con un aura maligna

-Misu respira no te hace bien enfadarte-Rem bol sonriendo

-tal vez tengas razón…pero no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que estarás con él-Misuki con seriedad

-tranquila Misu se me proteger solo que me tomo desprevenida y…tranquila estaré bien ya verás-Rem bol dándose ánimos

Después de un tiempo cada uno de los integrantes de ambos grupos de ídolos se retiraron para poder descansar solo que Rem bol estaba un poco preocupada por lo futuros actos del peli naranja

Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue ver si estaba él o no y al no estar se sintió tranquila pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que unos minutos después Ren entro a aquella habitación dejando algo preocupada a Rem bol ya que no sabía que era lo que él tenía plateado

-Rem bol-Ren quien le susurraba al oído

-Ren por favor aléjate-Rem bol con un leve sonrojo

-lo siento-Ren con tristeza

-eh…o tienes fiebre o en realidad te sientes mal por lo ocurrido…ya que tú nunca pides disculpas-Rem bol dándose la vuelta

Al escuchar esto Ren sintió como si lo hubieran apuñalado ya que Rem bol conocía perfectamente a Ren de principio a fin ella sabía si en verdad era feliz o no, si lamentaba lo sucedido o no porque le había permitido saber sobre él porque….la amaba

-yo…nunca quise ser el que te provocara llorar…ya que cuando supe de tu pasado lo que ocurrió con tu padrastro y todo lo que trato de hacerte yo quería ser aquella persona que te hiciera sonreír, la que te apoyara, cuidara de ti, con la que soñaras siempre, con la que desearas pasar la vida junto a él…pero veo que alguien más ya tiene ese puesto-Ren con tristeza-porque sé que tu amas a Sebastián-

Al escuchar eso Rem bol se sorprendió y sonrojo más de lo normal en ella ya que como era posible que un ser que la mayor parte del tiempo, su pasión, su Gobi, su vida que era conquistar mujeres y luego dejarlas como pudo ser posible que se terminara enamorando y que aquella persona le provocara tantas emociones que para él eran desconocidas las experimentara por ella, si por la mujer que le hizo sentir los celos y la alegría de verla cerca de él o de otra persona era porque se había enamorado de ella de…Rem bol Jinquerio

-Ren yo…no estoy enamorada de Sebastián-san-Rem bol tratando de controlar su pulso cardiaco-a mí me gusta alguien más-

Como era posible de la sus sentimiento y ella lo rechazaran de una manera tan cruel porque tenía que se haci él se había enamorado de aquella personalidad tan coqueta, alegre, que no le daba pena mostrar cómo era en realidad y su lado sensible había cosas tan simples…pero lo que en ese momento sentía era dolor…saber que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más le dolía y bastante

-de ti-Rem bol muy sonrojada-me venciste me enamore de ti-

-falso…me enamore de ti desde que comencé a conocerte en teoría tu ganaste-Ren sonriendo

-eh…eso quiere decir que…-Rem bol mirando a Ren

-si…ganaste me enamore de ti…Rem bol-Ren uniendo su frente con la de Rem bol-te amo Rem bol…te amo-

-normalmente sabría que decir…pero…hoy es diferente-Rem bol sonrojada

-si dices que también sientes lo mismo será como si aceptaras-Ren sonriendo

-eres un sordo cierto no me escuchaste decir que me gustabas-Rem bol entre la pena y la ira

-entonces es un ''si''-Ren antes de besar a Rem bol con gran ternura y dulzura

Mientras fuera de la habitación.

Todos quienes eran STARSIH y STARSH estaban muy atentos a lo que parecía ser una bella escena romántica entre ambos peli naranja

-quien diría que ambos arreglarían sus diferencias-Icchigo sonriendo con un leve sonrojo

-ne, ne que tal si los dejamos solos-Itoki sonriendo

-para que Ren trate vio…-Misuki sin terminar ya que Masato le cubrió la boca

-mejor dejemos solos Misu-Masato con una tierna sonrisa

-bien pero no podré estar tranquila-Misuki comenzando a caminar

-al parecer te conseguiste una novia algo fría Masato-Tokiya sonriendo burlonamente

-no es del todo fría-Masato sonriendo-los veo después-

Después de decir esto Masato comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzar a su muy amada Misuki y tomarla de la mano para caminar haci hasta llegar a su destino

Mientras que los demás apreciaban las dos muy hermosa y encantadoras escenas….después de un rato los demás se retiraron para poder descansar de lo que había sido un largo viaje muy agotador

Al día siguiente

-se me ara tarde-Taranee tomando sus casa con mucha prisa

-no te vayas caer por las…-Tokiya no termino la oración ya que su predicción fue cierta Taranee cayo y muy fuerte escalera abajo-TARANEE ESTAS BIEN-

Tokiya salió lo más rápido de la habitación para ver si su muy apreciada Taranee estaba en buenas condiciones

-lo estará con migo-Meca quien ayudo a levantar a Taranee-vamos Tsubasa se ara tarde-

-si Meca-Taranee mirando como Tokiya tenía la mirada en el piso-'_Tokiya yo…espera regresare para decirte lo que siento YA decidido le diré lo que siento que Tokiya me…me…me gusta'-_

Mientras Taranee trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos acerca de sus sentimientos hacia cierto chico peli morado oscuro aquel chico trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos

-'_respira Tokiya Ichinose…respira Ichinose Tokiya no cometas una incoherencia no mates a Meca es el manayer de Taranee…pero si el manayer de Tsubasa eso quiere decir que si puedo matarlo-Tokiya tratando de controlarse-'hasta aquí'-_

-Taranee-pero ya era tarde Taranee se había retirado con su actual manayer-maldita sea- y haci comenzaría una persecución por el amor de Taranee Ikonochi

_**Espero que les haya gustado XD mi querer Reviews XD los veo o leo después mis amados y amadas lectores y lectoras CLARO MIL BESOS **_


	21. 21-me gustan los días lluviosos

_**KYAAAAAAAAAA estoy muy contenta la verdad es que ya se me ocurrió como serán los caps. De cada una de todas las parejas XD claro que ya conté a Masato-cha, Misu-san, Rem bol-san y Ren-sama XD pero en fin disfruten**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 21. Me gustan los días lluviosos

Cuando ambos que eran manayer y cantante salieron de la residencia lo único que quedo fue…apreciar como su amada salía acompañada de quien sería su enemigo desde el día que supo que él estaría con Taranee incluso si no era por asuntos de trabajo pero que podía hacer en ese momento Tokiya no podía ir corriendo y golpearlo o peor si no se contiene matarlo pero ya sabía que hacer justo en el momento en el que sonó su teléfono celular

-necesito que Hayato grabe unas canciones y…-el manayer

-por favor déjame que cante a lado de Tsubasa-Tokiya con seriedad

-Hayato…es decir Tokiya no se pude Tsubasa es una ídolo muy importante que no pude estar perdiendo tiempo pero déjame ver si me dijo algo porque me llego un mensaje hace dos días para ti-el manayer

-'_si llego desde hace dos días porque no me lo diste que tal si era importante o peor que tal si era de Taranee y por ello ella estaría molesta conmigo'-Tokiya un tanto preocupado_

-si aquí esta dice. Necesito que en dos día Hayato grabe con Tsubasa pero en cuanto termine dile que no se acerque a Tsubasa porque si lo hace…sabes no sé que le hiciste al manayer de Tsubasa pero en fin iré por ti en media hora-al decir esto el manayer colgó para poder hacer lo que dijo

-bien…espera Taranee-dijo más para sí mismo que para alguien

Con el paso del tiempo el manayer de Tokiya ''Hayato'' llego para que pudiesen ir a lo que sería la grabación

-bien lo único que haremos será la grabación y nos retiraremos entendido-el manayer con un tono algo preocupado

-sí, si lo que digas-

-no me estas escuchando cierto…creo que el amor vuelve idiotas a las personas-el manayer tratando de que Tokiya regresara en si-oye Hayato acaso Tsubasa te volvió idiota-

-si para ti cuando alguien se enamora se vuelve idiota en ese caso…si soy un idiota-Tokiya con una sonrisa

-bien que se puede hacer pero en fin vamos-al decir esto ambos salieron del auto para poder ir a lo que será la grabación

En el set de grabación

-bien…necesito que esta parte este Tsubasa este en la escena de la torre de Tokio por la noche-Meca mientras miraba a Tsubasa

-donde salen las mariposas de color morado fosforescente cierto-

-si…Tsubasa solo unas cosas más y listo-Meca mientras tomaba los hombros de la nombrada

-si…meca dime no olvidaste algo…-Tsubasa algo triste

-eh…si te refieres a lo de Hayato lo más probable es que no venga porque no tenga tiempo o…porque no le interesa-dijo Meca con una gran sonrisa-'_después de todo yo me encargue de que no llegara ja…haci no interferirá con mi declaración hacia la linda Tsubasa o mejor dicho Taranee'-_

-lamentamos el retraso-

-Hayato-Tsubasa mientras miraba al nombrado

-creíste que no vendría Tsubasa-san-Hayato con una gran sonrisa

-y desde cuando le agregas el ''san'' a mí nombre-Tsubasa con su tono frio y cortante de costumbre

-desde que…-en ese momento se acercó lo suficiente al oído de Tsubasa para poder susurrarle-…te caíste de las escaleras-

-suficiente-en ese momento Meca alejo muy bruscamente a Hayato de Tsubasa-comencemos con la grabación-

-si-

Al decir esto todos los presentes no podían evitar ver las miradas de odio que se lanzaban consecutivamente Hayato y Meca que lo más probable es que eran provocadas por cierta chica peli morado oscuro ojivioleta

Después de un tiempo comenzaron a grabar lo que será la canción entre Hayato y Tsubasa…y al concluir la canción pudieron ver cómo quedaría el video donde Tsubasa salía como solista…

Unas horas más tarde ambos quienes seria Tsubasa y Meca salían de lo que sería el estudio de grabación

-vaya está muy nublado…ne, ne Meca crees que vaya a llover-Taranee con una sonrisa

-eh…no lose con exactitud porque el pronosticó del clima dijo que será soleado-Meca mientras miraba a Taranee

-enserio crees en eso…cada vez que lo veo me pasa lo contrario…la verdad creo que tengo mala suerte no crees-Taranee con una tierna sonrisa

-tal vez-meca sonriendo

-malo…pero dime porque odias a Tokiya…más bien a Hayato-Taranee con un leve sonrojo

-la verdad me parece algo molesto-

-ya veo pero donde está tu auto-dijo Taranee mirando que dicho bien material ya no estaba

-y tú dices tener mala suerte-meca con tristeza-'_genial y hoy que lloverá…pero será una mejor manera de decirle lo que siento'-_

-mejor comencemos a caminar porque…-antes de que terminara la oración comenzó a caer un fuerte aguacero en el cual apenas se podía escuchar lo que uno decía

-'_es en el momento en el que dices ahora o nunca…'_ Taranee yo te…-no logro terminar la oración ya que la lluvia se volvió más fuerte casi a tal grado de no escuchar lo que pasaba

-NO TE ESCUCHO MECA-

-'_maldito sea el pronosticó del clima'-pensaba meca muy molesto_

-Taranee aun aquí te vas a enfermar-Tokiya quien miraba la nombrada-vamos regresemos a casa-al decir esto con el paraguas que usaba lo coloco en donde estaba Taranee para evitar que se siguiera mojando

-Meca-miro al nombrado quien solo tenía la mirada en el piso

-vete…yo me iré en taxi-al decir esto comenzó a caminar dejando solo a Taranee y Tokiya

-siento que está molesto…creo que será mejor si-no logro terminar la oración ya que Tokiya la tomo de la mano evitando que ella fuera con el

-no…hoy no está lloviendo y quiero que estés conmigo-miro a Taranee quien se comenzó a sonrojar por lo que había dicho

-bien-dijo un poco apenada por lo sucedido ya que en realidad le preocupaba Meca ya que lo veía como…un hermano

Mientras con Meca

-'_es increíble yo…me ilusione tanto con ella para que…al final se dejara llevar por una simple cara bonita que nunca la amara como yo…de que le sirve ese incauto…solo la lastimara'-_era lo único que podía pensar Meca ya que el amor de su vida sin siquiera decirlo lo había rechazado

-disculpe…si sigue haci se enfermara-estas palabras venían de una joven de ojos azules, cabello café, tés blanca que estaba vestida con una pantalón negro blusa blanca, una bufanda negra y zapatos blancos-le ara mal estar bajo la lluvia-

-eres muy amable sin siquiera conocerme-Meca quien estaba sonrojado

-pero mire su rostro esta rojo se enfermara vamos…vivo cerca lo puedo ayudar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Meca 'NA ella llevaba un paraguas con el cual podían cubrirse…creo que se me paso la mano con tal de ayudarlo XD'

-pero…-meca no sabía que hacer estaba completamente mojado y era cierto tenía algo de fiebre pero que podía hacer

-tranquilo yo no soy una secuestradora, ni acosadora solo soy una amable maestra de universidad-dijo con una sonrisa-hola soy Karen Kanazawa-

-Meca…-el nombrado no logro terminar la oración ya que comenzó a ser arrastrado por aquella mujer

-en ese caso Meca-chan vamos o te enfermaras-lo miro y sonrió como si fueran amigos de la infancia

-_'genial solo esto me faltaba me rompen el corazón, me roban el auto, estoy a unos minutos de enfermar de gravedad y ahora una extraña me trata como un amigo de la infancia que más pude pasar…un segundo dijo Karen Kanazawa…a ella me le declare en…la secundaria'-_al recordar esto Meca se desmallo y tuvo que ser cargado por la conocida

Mientras con Tokiya y Taranee

Ambos caminaban por las calles de aquella cuidad era un largo camino por recorrer y muy silencioso

-Taranee yo…-Tokiya se detuvo y junto con él Taranee

-dime que pasa Tokiya-dijo algo tierna mirando al de mayor estatura

-te amo-al decir esto se acercó lo suficiente y unió su labios en un tierno y cálido bajo la lluvia 'NA literalmente'

Para después de ese acto seguir con su camino hacia a la residencia

Mientras en la residencia

En la habitación de Icchigo e Itoki las cosas estaban demasiado aburridas pero no solo eso sino que la residencia estaban completamente vacía por las siguientes cuestiones o más bien notita

_**Icchigo e Itoki. **_

_**Como pueden notar todos en la residencia salimos por estas razones Ren y Rem bol fueron a lo de una grabación**_

_**Taranee, Tokiya, Céfiro y Cecil salieron por lo de una grabación de un video…Syo, Sakura, Natsuki y Nayatsuki salieron por algo de Pyo-chan y como ya sabes Sakura y Syo cuidan de estos y al final Masato y yo fuimos por algo que nos dijo Tomoe y Shining pero en fin… Adiós**_

_**P.D tal vez llueva **_

_**Atte. Misuki Hamimemashita**_

Dejar esa clase de notas se la había hecho costumbre a Misuki dejar claro lo obvio pero que podía pasar

3 segundos después

-ITOKI tengo miedo-decía entre llanto Icchigo ya que la lluvia había provocado que la luz se fuese

-tranquila Icchigo no pasa nada-trataba de calmarla a cualquier costo

Pero se escuchó un ruido que los asusto a ambos

-MAMI-gritaron ambos por el miedo que lo invadía

_**La nota final del grito se me ocurrió XD espero que les haya gustado je, je pero en fin quería que Meca no sufriera y pues creo que lo logre pero en fin… HASTA LA OTRA les mando miiiiiiillll besos y abrazos escritora fuera paz **_


	22. 22-solo es lluvia y un fantasma

_**Je, je, je como ya sabéis ya estáis en OPOOS es decir como ya saben estamos en vacaciones je, je me entro el acento español pero en fin DISFRUTAD**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 22. Solo es lluvia y un fantasma

Flash back.

Unas horas antes

Ambos peliojirojos estaban muy tranquilos en lo que parecía ser estar jugando con el pequeño Peco quien siempre estaba de muy buen humos siempre y cuando estuviera con los peliojirojos porque si era con los peli naranja o con los morenos se molestaba con facilidad y más sí ellos en el pasado fueron gatos

-ne, ne Icchigo cuando cumple años Peco-dijo muy contento el alegre Itoki

-eh…ahora que lo mencionas no lose-coloco su mano bajo la barbilla para tratar de inventar una fecha-que te parece si el 11 de abril-

-y porque…esa fecha-dijo algo celoso por si era hacia eso por su amigo que murió hace sepa cuantos años

-porque en esa fecha inician las vacaciones-dijo sonriente

-ya veo-al escuchar lo que dijo se sonrojo al máximo

-pero dime sabes porque Peco odia estar con…-Icchigo no completo la oración ya que Itoki le dio la respuesta

-no le gusta estar con Ren porque el cada vez que lo ve le dan ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana sepa porque, Rem bol porque cada que love se lanza a abrazarlo a tal grado de casi matarlo y con Cecil y Céfiro porque antes eran gatos-sonrío mientras miraba a Icchigo

-ya veo-Icchigo con una sonrisa-pero dime se nos hará costumbre terminar solos en la residencia-

-creo que si….tengo una idea-Itoki sonriendo

-pienso lo mismo-Icchigo acercándose a Itoki

-VIDIO JUEGOS-dijeron ambos para después comenzar a jugar

Con el paso de las horas ambos siguieron entretenidos con el supuesto juego hasta que Icchigo termino venciendo a Itoki

-te gane Itoki-decía mientras cargaba al pequeño can

-en ese caso muéstrame como jugar-dijo sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de Icchigo

-eh…pero no sería extraño normalmente los hombres son los que juegan-dijo mientras parpadeaba

-vamos Icchigo-chan-dijo con un tono bastante tierno

-eh…porque el ''chan'' yo no soy pequeña-dijo con un tono muy tierno

-en ese caso es porque eres demasiado tierna-sonrió y miro a Icchigo

-eh…Itoki no digas tonterías solo me haces sonrojar-dijo mientras se cubría las mejillas

-pero si es verdad eres muy tierna, linda, inteligente, gran ídolo, gran escritora y la persona más importante para mí-dijo con un gran sonrojo por haber declarado sus sentimientos

-Itoki yo…-se sonrojo al máximo y se sentó junto al nombrado-tú me…-pero no logro terminar la oración ya que Peco llego con una tierna expresión y se lanzó sobre su ama para que ella terminara cayendo por el impulso en los brazos de Itoki

-arigato Peco-sama-dijo Itoki muy sonriente mientras que el pequeño animalito movía la cola como si su plan hubiera dado resultado

-Itoki te aprovechaste de que Peco obedece ordenes-dijo más roja que molesta

-si-dijo con una gran sonrisa-porque puedo tenerte conmigo-al decir esto le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después acercarse lentamente a sus labios y darle lo que sería un beso lleno de amor y cariño pero en ese momento un rayo hizo que la luz se fuera y ambos que darán a oscuras sin antes escuchar un chillido del pequeño Peco

-Itoki tengo miedo-decía mientras abrazaba al nombrado-donde esta Peco, PECO-

-tranquila aquí estoy no pasa nada-decía mientras trataba de buscar una velas-lo escuche hace poco-

-no es normal que Peco grite de esa forma…no será un fantasma-decía mientras se acurrucaba contra su cama 'NA las escenas graciosas imagínenlas versión chibi XD'

-tranquila no es nada lo más probable es que se asustó y salió corriendo Peco donde estas Peco-decía mientras buscaba al animalito en ese momento ambos trataban de buscar al pequeño can cuando escucharon otro chillido de aquel tierno animalito

-PECO-

-tranquila tan vez se calló de las escaleras-dijo algo inquieto Itoki

-y si se lastimo PECO-decía cada vez más alterada

Cuando ambos trataban de buscar lo que era la salida de su cuarto se detuvieron ya que escucharon un llanto algo siniestro seguido por un trueno que ilumino la habitación y por la ventana se pudo ver lo que era una figura algo aterradora

-MAMI-decían ambos mientras se abrazaban 'NA aquí entra la versión chibi XD' pero después de eso solo se escucharon risas y la luz regreso

-que lindos se ven-Natsuki y Nayatsuki tomando muchas fotos

-que paso-ambos muy asustados

-todo fue una broma de Ren y Rem bol-Misuki con su tono normal

-pero…pero PORQUE-ambos muy enfadados

-QUE GANA CON CASI MATARNO DE MIEDO-Icchigo que estaba muy molesta

-Y QUE GANA CON MATAR A PECO-Itoki muy molesto

-Rem bol…tu…PECO-decía entre lágrimas de actriz

-no seas tonta aquí esta-dijo alegre mostrando al lindo animalito quien no para de temblar

-que le hiciste-dijo muy asustada Icchigo al ver a su querida mascota

-nadas solo lo abrace-dijo sonriente

-sería la…recuerden que es ella-Misuki con su tono normal

-pero como hicieron lo de…-Itoki quien no comprendía del todo

-Misuki se encargó de las luces y nosotros de lo del fantasma-Ren sonriendo

-porque…Misu-Icchigo entre lágrimas de actriz

-Rem bol me lo pido-Misuki sin cambiar su semblante

-Y SI TE DICE QUE SALTES DE LA AZOTEA-

-también porque Masato me obligo-Misuki sin cambiar su semblante

-en ese caso PORQUE MASA-CHAN-Icchigo con tristeza

-porque Ren me obligo y porque Taranee y Tokiya me arrastraron hasta el sótano junto con Misuki-Masato mirando las graciosas expresiones de los pelirrojos-'_es tan injusto pero si me rio Misuki se molestar conmigo'-_

-tranquila Icchigo-san todo está bien-Misuki mientas consolaba a su amiga-todo estará bien después azotaremos a Rem bol y Ren-

-AZOTES-ambos peli naranja asustados

Mientras que Misuki solo les lanzaba miradas asesinas y ellos trataban de resistir ante tal tortura psicológica

-ADIÓS-fue lo único que se escuchó mientras ambos salían corriendo por el temor de no sobrevivir

-creo que con eso tendrán suficiente-Misuki mientras miraba a su amigos

-que fue eso-Itoki sin comprender

-lo que pasa es que cuando Misuki trata de castigar a Rem bol vuelve su mirada un tanto pesada y eso la asusta…y tuvo el mismo efecto en Ren-Icchigo con una gran sonrisa

-ya veo-Itoki con la misma expresión

-bien nos vamos-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-Taranee porque estas mojada-Icchigo sonriendo

-por la lluvia-

-eh…Tokiya pervertido-Itoki dando una palmada a su amigo-dejando a Taranee-san en la lluvia para…-no logro terminar la oración ya que Tokiya le cubrió la boca

-no digas inherencias Itoki-Tokiya muy molesto

-y porque estas rojo-Icchigo sonriendo

-porque Otoya dice tonterías-Tokiya molesto

-eh…solo me dice Otoya cuando estas molesto…no es mi culpa que te enojes conmigo porque eres un pervertido que quería…-Itoki no completo la oración ya que Icchigo le cubrió la boca

-tranquilos calmare a Itoki-kun-Icchigo sonriendo

-bien-todos mirando a Itoki

Después de eso ambos peliojirojos se quedaron solos para tratar de arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes

-Itoki dime…lo que dijiste era cierto-Icchigo muy roja

-si…Icchigo tú me gustas y mucho…por ello quisiera más bien quieres ser mi…-Itoki estaba muy rojo a tal grado que parecía un tomate y eso hacía que Icchigo tuviera un leve sonrojo por lo tierno que lucía-no…vía-

-eh…yo…si-al decir esto ambos se unieron en lo que era un tierno beso de amor puro y sincero

Mientras con Natsuki y Nayatsuki

-genial ahora iré a buscar a Sayatsuki-san-Natsuki muy preocupado-espera mi princesa-

Después de eso Natsuki salió lo más rápido que podía para encontrarse a quien sería su novia….

_**Y que tal les gusto bueno hasta la otra sigan leyendo que esta historia aun no acaba.**_


	23. 23-te amo Nayatsuki y adoro a Sayatsuki

_**Vocaloid, Vocaloid eh…je, je 'se sonroja' perdón es que me emociones me encanta las canciones de ellos pero también de STARISH es porque los amo je, je bueno solo etto…etto disfruten a los lindos rubios si adivinan a cuales de los dos me refiero tendrán 1000 pesos pero si no ni modo quien dijo Sakura y Syo adivinen pues….PERDIERON y si dijeron Natsuki y Nayatsuki GANARON vengan por ellos vivo en España**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 23. Ta amo Nayatsuki y adoro a Sayatsuki

Aquel día de lluvia apena si terminaba no en realidad apenas comenzaba la noche sería realmente fría y abrumadora para todos en la residencia….ya que la luz se fue

-muy graciosos Ren y Rem bol-decía algo molesta Icchigo

-no fuimos nosotros-dijo Rem bol-no saques conclusiones por ti misma Icchigo….ay idita me pisaste-

-pero yo no fui en ese caso fue…un fantasma-

-no…seas…tonto no existen-decía con miedo la tierna Icchigo

-Icchigo-

-MAMA-

-tonta solo fue un fusible ya lo arregle-dijo Misuki quien encendió la luz

-es bueno tener a Misuki en estos casos no Nayatsuki…eh Nayatsuki…NAYATSUKI NO ESTA LA SECUETRARON-Sakura muy alterada

-no solo se fue por su cuenta sin sus lentes-miro a la recamara de la habitación de los rubios y era cierto no estaba Nayatsuki Misuki siempre tenía que tener la razón

-por su cuenta y sin sus lentes….SAYATSUKI PORQUE DIOS MIO-Sakura muy preocupada

-tranquilos tampoco esta Natsuki-Masato mirando la recamara vacía

-esto es malo-Misuki con seriedad

-AHORA SATSUKI PORQUE-Syo muy preocupado-a estos no se les debe de dejar solos-

-porque DIOS QUE TE HICE-Sakura muy preocupada por el estado de su mejor amiga

-tranquilos todos en parejas busquémoslos por toda la ciudad o por los alrededores-Misuki con su tono normal-Tokiya, Taranee, Icchigo e Itoki búsquenlos en los alrededores de la residencia-

-si Misuki-los nombrados con seriedad

-Sakura, Syo, Ren y Rem bol búsquelos en los lugares que son de lo que ellos consideran tierno-Misuki con más seriedad

-ahora son el lado oscuro donde les parece tierno-Rem bol preocupada

-donde sea tranquilo para escribir-Sakura mirando a Rem bol

-las zonas boscosas de la residencia-Rem bol sonriendo

-bien Masato y yo buscaremos…en la ciudad lo más probable es que Sayatsuki busque problemas-Misuki con su tono normal

-bien vamos-Masato mirando a Misuki

-si…suerte-fue lo último que dijo antes de que cada uno saliera para buscar a los rubios

Mientras con Natsuki.

Él se encontraba corriendo por la ciudad buscando a su muy querida Nayatsuki quien por alguna razón aun cuando tenía los lentes puestos cambio de personalidad a la de Sayatsuki y por ello dejo los lentes pero…porque antes de su declaración

Flash back

-Nayatsuki dime cómo te sientes conmigo-Natsuki muy rojo

-eh…bueno ahora que lo dices…me haces feliz porque…-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-me alegra porque…Nayatsuki tú me….me…me-Natsuki muy rojo-gus…-pero la oración fue incompleta ya que por alguna razón ya no era Nayatsuki-Nayatsuki-

-tu dijiste que cuidarías de ella por ello….ALEJATE-dijo con un tono lleno de ira Sayatsuki

-Nayatsuki…yo…eh-pero la luz se fue como era posible en ese momento-'_no me importa espera mi princesa'-_pensó para después irse

Fin del flash back

-'_no me importa si Sayatsuki me odia mientras….Nayatsuki sea feliz conmigo por ello te buscare y hare que te enamores de mi Sayatsuki es una promesa lo prometo por PYO-CHAN'-Natsuki con seriedad_

-rápido Masato deben de star por aquí-Misuki con gran seriedad

-'_Rayos no me esperaba a Misu-chan…pero parece preocupada'-_Natsuki mirando a la nombrada

-Misuki dime porque….-Masato mirando a la nombrada

-es importante…..SEBASTIÁN que haces aquí-Misuki mirando a la nombrado

-eh…sabes que me gusta pasear bajo la lluvia pero…que hacen ustedes dos-dijo con un tono bastante juguetón

-déjate de bromas ayúdanos a buscar a Sayatsuki…tu ve con Masato yo iré sola solo me retrasan-después de decir esto Misuki salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

-vaya hoy sí que está preocupada vamos Masa-Sebastián sonriendo

-si-Masato con seriedad

-'_nunca pensé ver haci a Misu-chan…pero tengo que buscar a Sayatsuki-chan'-_después de pensar esto Natsuki salió corriendo paras seguir buscando a su muy querida Nayatsuki que en lugar de ella sería Sayatsuki

Con el paso del tiempo la tarea de busca a Sayatsuki parecía ser imposible ya que por ningún lado aparecía o eso se pensaba hasta que Natsuki logro encontrarla…hay estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque dejando que las lágrimas de su rostro fueran borradas por las gotas de agua traídas por la lluvia

-Sayatsuki-chan te hará mal estar bajo la lluvia-dijo Natsuki mientras le colocaba su suéter y el paraguas que traía

-qué haces aquí que no deberías estar en tu cuarto jugando con tu peluche de Pyo-chan-Sayatsuki con su tono normal

-eh…Sayatsuki-chan no seas mala…después de todo vine porque no quería que te pasara algo malo-Natsuki sonriendo

-guárdate eso para Nayatsuki…tranquilo ya veré la manera de darle amnesia-Sayatsuki con seriedad

-eh…pero yo quiero que Nayatsuki y Sayatsuki-chan sepan lo que siento…que estoy enamorado de ambas porque la verdad son una sola-Natsuki con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

Al escuchar esto Sayatsuki estaba completamente roja como era posible que él sintiera eso por ella si cada que era Sayatsuki era lo más mala que le era posible pero aun haci aguanto todo eso porque…estaba enamorado

-me recordaste a Ikki-san-Sayatsuki sonrojada-él enamoro a Nayatsuki y a mí por su manera de ser…-

Flash back.

'NA. Sayatsuki narra seria su POV'

Cada que lo veía él me daba mala espina pero no aparecía con tal de que estuviera feliz haci que un día….

-niña tonta te equivocaste en esa nota-un niño se burló de Nayatsuki cuando tocaba el violín pero de todas formas sonaba hermoso

-'_tranquilízate Nayatsuki sabes que estoy aquí haci que…-_siempre trataba de calmarla pero esa vez no…

-CALLATE IDIOTA-ella se sintió herida haci que salió del salón de clases….pero ese día llegaba un nuevo maestro

-are…que te pasa hermosura-era el Ikki-san 'NA quien vio el anime de amnesia como él' pero…siempre la sobre protegía y ese niño que la molestaba se le declaro…y lo que él hizo fue…reprobarlo

-Ikki-san que pasa-pare ese entonces Nayatsuki estaba a dos años de salir de la primaria y él….

-Nayatsuki…desde el día en el que te vi me enamore de ti dime…saldrías conmigo-era un sueño para ella que termino en pesadilla esa misma noche un asesino a sangre fría mato brutalmente a Ikki-san pero en realidad quería matar a Nayatsuki aun lo recuerdo…llego tratando de matarla pero no pudo ya que Ikki-san se lo impidió después de eso le disparo una 7 veces todo frente a Nayatsuki…pero una salvadora llego en ese momento…

-soy Hamimemashita…Misuki Hamimemashita vamos te enfermaras mi tío es doctor le ayudara-era ella con su semblante de seriedad…Misuki

Fin del flash back

-tu…y Misuki se conocen desde…la infancia-Natsuki algo preocupado

-si…todas le debemos algo a ella y ella nos cuida…se puede decir que es como nuestra guardaespaldas-Sayatsuki con tristeza

-Sayatsuki-chan-al decir esto tomo a la nombrada por uno de sus hombros para abrazarla-te amo…amo a Nayatsuki y te amo también te amo Sayatsuki…te amo Nayatsuki-

-Natsuki…tu…es decir…Nayatsuki siente lo mismo…pero…yo…yo…también lo siento pero…pero-Sayatsuki no sabía que decir en ese momento porque se había puesto haci solo era un de las tantas declaraciones que había recibido a lo largo de su vida

-Sayatsuki-chan-al decir esto Natsuki beso con gran amor y ternura a la nombrada era es en ese momento en el cual ambos unían sus corazones y se comenzaba formarse un lazo que no era de amistad sino de algo más importante el cual era de…amor

-tu GRANDICIMA IDIOTA-Sakura muy molesta-que maltita sea…qué diablos ganas con casi matarme de un infarto Sayatsuki debes de ser más precavida-

-PIENSO lo mismo-Rem bol muy molesta quien era detenida por Ren y Sakura por Syo

-toma-Misuki dándoles sus lentes

-gracias Misuki-Sayatsuki sonriendo-eh…porque estamos aquí-había regresado Nayatsuki-es decir yo….-pero para eso ya estaba completamente roja por haber recordado lo que paso y con ello la declaración de Natsuki pero en lo que recuperaba la memoria…comenzó a estornudar porque había pescado un resfriado

-creo que me voy a enfermar-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-tonta si estuviste bajo la lluvia desde sepa cuánto es obvio-Misuki con su tono normal-vamos te ara mal estar en la interfiere-

-si-dijo con una sonrisa para luego que se retiraran todos bajo una alegre sonrisa de dos rubios que iban tomados de la mano

_**Je, je, je, je que les pareció a mi bien XD Gakupo-chan la, la, la eh perdón es que sigo con Vocaloid es que lo amo bueno en fin adiós hasta la otra no se pierdan a Sakura y Syo o tal vez Cecil y Céfiro bueno en fin MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS los quiere su escritora**_

_**Escritora fuera paz.**_


	24. 24-desde hoy soy fan de lo tierno

_**OK. Quien dijo que la siguiente pareja era Cecil y Céfiro adivinen que PERDIERON pero si dijeron que fue Sakura y Syo GANARON 1000 pesos vengan por ellos vivo en España**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 24. Desde hoy soy fan de lo tierno

Aquel día lluvioso terminó dando inicio a una bella mañana y con ella dos de STARSH enfermas

-con lo que odio ser niñera-Misuki quien preparaba sus desayunos-bien son 3.5 mililitros de….-

-NO QUIERO MISU-SAN-Nayatsuki quien se negaba a tomar la medicina

-Sakura tómala por los brazos-Misuki con seriedad

-yes my lady-dijo para detener a su amiga

-no imites a mi primo y a Sebastián-al decir esto le dio el jarabe a su amiga para tratar de calmar el dolor de garganta que sufría

-Misu mala-decía mientras mostraba una tierna mueca

-ahora iré a ver a Taranee creo que tiene fiebre-dijo por última vez para después ir a ver a su amiga

Mientras que Misuki se encargaba de los cuidados de sus amigas que habían enfermado Sakura estaba un tanto preocupada por el estado actual de su hermano mayor…

-que pasa Sakura-Syo mientras dejaba unas cartas de sus fans

-lo que pasa es que mi hermano…le dio el bloqueo del escritor le da muy rara la vez por ello estoy preocupada-Sakura con tristeza-solo le dio una vez y fue cuando comencé a sufrir de aquella enfermedad-

-te refieres de cuando te lastimaron aquellos hombres-al decir esto Syo comenzó a cerrar sus puños con gran ira

-no…eso fue después-Sakura con tristeza-…cuando comencé a padecer de aquellos dolores…

Flash back.

'NA será como el POV de Sakura'

Después de lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones el doctor me dijo que podía regresar a la escuela y eso hice por un tiempo me sentía bien hasta que un día…

-Sakura-chan yo creo que sería más conveniente si estuvieras descansando en tu casa te puede hacer mal-siempre se la pasaba preocupándose de más Nayatsuki por mi incluso después de lo de Ikki-san

-no estoy bien…-aunque me dolía algo en realidad el corazón me dolía pero no solo eso sino también era mi vientre…pero ese mismo día

-quien diría la niñita tonta que se nos escapó la noche pasada en el parque de diversiones-eran aquellos hombres quienes por segunda vez trataron de matarme pero…

-no deberían meterse con alguien de su tamaño-era ella Misuki no sabía cómo o porque había llegado pero cuando los hombres se les acercaron sus guardaespaldas los mandaron a prisión

-estas bien…pero si eres la niña de la vez pasada-al parecer conocía a Nayatsuki pero eso no me impidió querer saber de ella y al parecer de esa forma conocí a Rem bol y posteriormente a Taranee e Icchigo

Pero un asesino a sangre fría trato de matarme y gracias a Micado le fue imposible por ello estoy en deuda con Misuki porque ella me salvo la vida y porque le advirtió a Micado

Fin del flash back

-quieres decir que conoces a Misuki porque…-Syo sin poder creerlo

-si…y por ello todas nos conocimos Misuki nos unió…y por ello es la líder de STARSH-Sakura con una sonrisa

-ya veo…Sakura tu perteneces a una familia muy famosa por sus integrantes que son. Micado tu hermano mayor quien es un gran escrito de todo tipo de novelas incluyendo las de BL, tus hermanas gemelas Kanon y Karol actrices e ídolos y tú la mejor ídolo, actriz, escritora de letras musicales, hermosa, tierna y la persona más importante para mi-Syo muy sonrojado 'NA BL. Significa novelas Boy Love ósea Yaoi UuU'

-Syo-Sakura sorprendiéndose

-cuando supe tu pasado me sentí muy mal, pero las primeras impresiones no siempre son las mejores por ello decidí ser persistente para tratar que tu sintieras lo que yo siento por ti…Sakura me gustas mucho…por ello me gustaría que tu fueras mi novia…pero si no quieres estará bien porque comprenderé-Syo entre la alegría y la tristeza

-Syo al principio te odiaba porque eras lo contrario a mi tus emociones y amistades se formaron por la verdadera alegría mientras que…nosotras por el dolor, tristeza y el agradecimiento que le teníamos a Misuki –Sakura con una sonrisa-pero mis sentimientos fueron claros el día en el que te conté la verdad por ello…me gustas Syo Kurusu-

-Sakura…te amo-

-y yo a ti Syo-al decir ambos estas palabras se unieron un cálido y tierno beso el cual mostraba sus sentimientos e ilusiones

-SAKURA KURUMA-ambos fueron detenidos en seco por el hermano mayor de Sakura quien estaba muy molesto de aquella escena que había logrado contemplar

-ne, ne Onii-chan no seas tan mal humorado-Kanon y Karol sonriendo

-si a Sakura le gusta Syo…-Kanon moviendo su cabeza a la izquierda

-…que se quede con Syo-Karol moviendo su cabeza a la derecha

-pero, pero, PERO SAKURA ES MU PEQUEÑA-Micado apunto del colapso

-pero Sakura ya no tiene 5 años acéptalo-ambas hermanas señalando a su otra gemela

-TAMBIEN USTEDES-Micado muy alterado

-Micado las tres ya tenemos novio acéptalo es más también tienes tu haci que no hagas tus dramas y guárdalos para tus novelas-las tres mirando a su hermano

-dios que te hice-Micado con un aura de desilusión

-después de todo…-Kanon dándole un beso en la mejilla

-…siempre nos tendrás…-Karol dándole un beso en la otra mejilla

-…pero es tiempo de que nos toque amar alguien más después de todo…-Sakura dándole un beso en la frente

-…TE QUEREMOS MICADO-ONIICHAN-las trillizas sonriendo

-mis hermanitas crecieron tan rápido-Micado con lágrimas en los ojos 'NA no se crean es agua ñ.ñ'

Después de eso ambos se quedaron solos en su habitación para por fin estas en su momento de pareja

-Sakura te amo-Syo mientras abrazaba a Sakura

-también te amo Syo-Sakura muy alegre

Mientras con Misuki y Masato

Misuki se encontraba con una expresión seria solo que esta vez era demasiado seria pero a la vez preocupada pero trataba de ocultarla mientras miraba el horizonte desde su balcón

-Misuki dime que tanto miras- Masato mientras se acercaba a su amada y la abraza por detrás

-mi hermano me solía decir que con cada alegría algo malo llegaba a ocurrir en ese caso serán 6…mejor dicho 7 veces 7 cosas buenas pasaron pero 7 cosas mala regresaran…espero que no sea ''él''-Misuki con seriedad más de la normal

-quien es ''él''-Masato sin comprender

-aquel ser tan miserable que mato a mi hermano y el que trajo el dolor a mis amigas-Misuki entre la ira y la tristeza

-si tratan de lastimarte yo estaré ahí para protegerte porque de que serviría si no protegiera a mi novia-Masato antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

-pero Masa no me gustaría que tu resultaras lastimado-Misuki con tristeza

-tranquila mientras tu estés con vida yo lo estaré…porque te amo Misuki tu eres mi razón de vida y de ser-al decir estas palabras ambos se unieron en una cálido y tierno beso que demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos los cuales eran de…amor

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy con este cap. Claro je, je, je pero en fin no se pierdan a Cecil y Céfiro y claro pero mi estar triste 'saca un pañuelo y seca sus lágrimas' ya casi termina esta historia ''Ayúdame a olvidar'' ya casi da fin que triste pero me gustó mucho este proyecto claro que ya estoy con más historias me gustaría que cuando dé a fin esta lean ''Doki, Doki por ti'' o mejor bueno también ''Amor Prohibido'' je, je me gustan las dos porque las hice pero la que más les recomiendo es ''Amor Prohibido'' y después para saciar la magia ''Doki, Doki por ti'' bueno eso es todo por ahora**_

_**Escritora fuera paz.**_


	25. 25-sueño y realidad

_**Je, je, je sobre lo de la otra vez sigo en llanto no puedo creer que ya casi da a fin bueno disfruten lo que queda por caps. Mientras yo termino el final **_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 25. Sueño y Realidad

No era solo ella no Misuki no era la única que presentía que algo malo podía pasar no sino que también era Céfiro ella podía sentir lo que era un mal presagio pero quien era porque iba en aumento

-que ocurre Céfiro-Cecil que al mirarla noto que algo estaba mal con su amada

-lo que pasa es que siento que algo malo va a pasar-decía con melancolía

-tranquila mientras yo este a tu lado nada malo va a pasar-dijo para al final dale un tierno beso en la mejilla

-gracias Cecil-Céfiro con un leve sonrojo-'_y pensar que no fue Misuki la primera en tener novio ni no yo…._

Flash back

Todos seguían en preocupación pero el peligro había pasado…tan solo 5 días al accidente que tuvo Misuki

-Cecil temo por Misuki-

-tranquila todo estará bien…pero…sabes no sé si sea el mejor momento es solo que…Céfiro me gustas-dijo con una gran sonrojo mientras que Céfiro estaba sin comprender

-Cecil yo…también me gustas-dijo con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa

-en ese caso serias mi novia-sonrío con un gran brillo en los ojos

-eh…bueno…si-dijo para al final abrazar a su amado

Fin del flash back

-'_pero en fin lo único que importa es que estoy muy feliz'-_Céfiro con una gran sonrisa

-eh…que no debíamos ir con los otros por algo de…-Cecil no logro completar la oración ya que para ese entonces Céfiro había salido lo más rápido que pudo una vez que todos ya se encontraban en la sala de estar lograron apreciar que Misuki estaba demasiado seria incluso más de lo normal

-que pasa Misu-san-Nayatsuki algo inquieta

-lo que pasa es que últimamente ciento que algo malo puede pasar es como si….-

-también yo tengo miedo que sea lo mismo que nos pasó en el pasado-Céfiro con seriedad

-tal vez pero recuerden que nada malo nos pasara siempre y cuando estemos juntas y con Sebastián-Sakura con una sonrisa

-y porque…Sebastián-Syo mirando con odio al nombrado

-porque Sebastián ha estado con nosotras desde que recordamos…y porque sufrió lo mismo-Misuki mirando al nombrado

-je, je si…eso paso-Sebastián algo inquieto

-que pasa Sebas-chan-Nayatsuki preocupándose por su amigo

-no…no es nada…me tengo que ir adiós chicas-dijo para después salir de aquella residencia

-Sebastián- dijo Misuki para sí misma

-que le pasara-Rem bol sin comprender

-no lose-Céfiro algo inquieta

-oigan que tal si mejor dejamos el asunto a un lado no nos hará bien preocuparnos-Icchigo tratando de animar a su amigas

-y tampoco nos ara bien dejar al asunto a un lado-Taranee mirando a su amiga

-bueno es verdad-Icchigo algo seriad

-bueno…pero qué tal si…..MAMI-grito al final Sakura por que una flecha con una nota casi la lastimaba

-qué carajo es…-Syo casi pálido

-déjame ver…-Misuki tomo la nota para después casi quedar helada

_**Cuanto tiempo mis presas no recuerdo con exactitud cómo fue que decidí matar a cada uno de sus seres queridos por ''error'' después de todo yo quería que ustedes murieran que mal mi trabajo aún no está completo ya que mi jefe me ordeno matar a…**_

_**La menor de los Hamimemashita….pero en su lugar fue el mayor**_

_**Después a la hija única de los Jinquerio y en su lugar fue su padre veneno en el vino simulando una enfermedad…después a la cuarta de los Kuruma…mis hombres no lo lograron y cuando fui yo me lo impediste…luego seguía la segunda de los Susumiya pero…que mal murió su primer amor en su lugar….después me ordenaron matar a la princesa de Indianápolis pero murió su hermano….luego en la lista seguía la pequeña Origumo pero murió su mejor amigo en su lugar y al final la única de los Ikonochi pero…no lo logre y murió en su lugar su hermano…pero en fin pasaron tantos años que ahora mi hijo ira por ustedes adiós mis presas….**_

Misuki estaba helada el asesino de su hermano mayor estaba aún vivo y tenía un hijo el cual quería matarlas porque tenía que ser haci la vida con ellas

-que pasa Misu-Masato mirando a la nombrada

-él sigue vivo…-Misuki con la mirada en el piso

-quien Misuki-Rem bol con miedo

-miren-dijo con la voz quebrada a tal grado de preocupar a su amigas….al leer la carta estaba atónitas no…no era cierto él estaba vivo y quería que su único descendiente las matara

-no…no…mi padre murió por…ES MALDITO-Rem bol mientras lloraba

-sabia Ronaldo…no había…muerto…por….COMO LO ODIO-Icchigo sin poder parar de llorar

-Mi…mi…MI HERMANO MURIO POR SU CULPA-Taranee sin poder controlarse

-tu tenías un hermano-Tokiya sin poder creerlo

-si…su nombre era Kanaco era el menor…-Taranee sin poder detenerse

-ahora lo entiendo…todo era un plan-Misuki conteniendo la lagrimas

-porque Misu-Nayatsuki resistiendo las lágrimas

Flash back

POV de Misuki

Primero fue mi hermano quien murió por salvarme

-Misuki…te…amo….y…lo que hice…fue por amor-fue lo último que me dijo manteniendo una sonrisa mientras que Shinn

-Misuki…me…gustabas…mucho…por ellos soy….un maldito…pedófilo-me miro y murió junto a mi hermano

Pero… el padre de Rem bol fue envenenado y después tu madre se volvió a casar y entonces…

-Misuki ayúdame…-me pediste ayuda para que yo te protegiera y evitaras ser violada por tu padrastro

Y unos días después conocí a Nayatsuki

-mi tío es doctor…vamos te ara mal-

-gracias-nos conocimos por la muerte de Ikki-san y al morir él sucedió en atentado contra la vida de Sakura en la cual yo ayude a que te salvaran

-gracias…pero cuál es tu nombre-fue haci como nos conocimos una por una….la muerte de Ronaldo y que después de eso que nos conocimos…tu secuestro y con ello la muerte de Kanaco….la muerte del hermano de Céfiro

Todo…fue una trampa

Fin del flash back

-pero que dices Misuki-Taranee sin comprender

-no lo entienden todo fue una trampa para que nos conociéramos-Misuki con seriedad

-pero…porque-Rem bol sin comprender

-porque él quería que…no…no-Misuki comprendiendo el plan del asesino-quería que sufriéramos….el dolor…el encuentro…la felicidad-

-eso quiere decir que-Icchigo con miedo

-tenía planeado…matarnos en el futuro…pero no sin antes matar a…nuestros nuevos seres queridos-Misuki con tristeza

-no…no…NO SE LO PERMITIRE yo amo a Itoki-kun y no dejare que me lo quiten-Icchigo con seriedad

-que mal porque…es mí trabajo-

-no-Sakura sin poder creerlo

-no, no, no es verdad TU NO-Rem bol con lágrimas en los ojos

-porque…-Misuki mirando a quien sería su asesino

-porque son ordenes de mi padre-

-pero…si tu…eras…como mi hermano-Misuki con lágrimas en los ojos y llena de dolor

-lo siento Misu-

_**Y bien que tal je, je es que odio tener que hacer esto pero lo amo je, je pero en fin hasta la otra **_

_**Escritora fuera paz. **_


	26. 26-pesadilla y despedida

_**XC no, no, no PORQUE 2 más y adiós bueno con este si son 2 pero no quiero, no debo llorar TTWTT tal vez llore pero tratare de sonreír disfruten SEBASTIÁN NOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 26. Pesadilla y Despedida

No, no, no podía ser verdad de todos pero menos de él la persona que más las había cuidado, protegido, ayudado, apoyado y a la que habían decidió confiar y amar como a un hermano porque tenía que ser…él…Sebastián Takawa

-podía haberlo esperado de cualquiera pero de ti nunca…Sebastián Takawa-Misuki mirando a la nombrado

-qué ironía…no la persona quien era su mejor amigo y quien se auto proclamo su hermano…su futuro asesino-Sebastián mientras sacaba un revolver

-Sebas-chan porque…tú eras nuestro amigo desde que estábamos en Saíto-Nayatsuki derramando lágrimas

-lo siento Nayatsuki-san es solo que es mi trabajo…mi padre me lo ordeno-Sebastián con la mirada en el piso

-pero…si él fue el que-Misuki sin poder creerlo

-SI lose el mato a mi hermana…pero fue por trabajo…él mi padre no quería después de ello callo en una severa depresión pero…tenía que seguir el trabajo pero como murió yo…yo-Sebastián mirando a las chicas-COMO QUIERE QUE LO HAGA no puedo matar a las personas que más amo…a las que son como mis hermanas-

-Sebastián…también te llegamos a considerar nuestro hermano…tú…estuviste conmigo cuando…-Misuki resistiendo las lágrimas

-pero tu accidente yo lo provoque… yo le dije a Ganen…yo coloque aquella pala…para que Masato tropezara y tú lo protegieras pero no podía te amaba demasiado…y cuando tuve la oportunidad de matarte no, no lo hice-Sebastián mirando a las chicas

-pero…Sebas-chan…-Nayatsuki mirando a su amigo

-NO ME LLAMES HACI NAYATSUKI yo…no lo merezco porque terminare traicionándoles-dijo para apuntar con el arma a Misuki-Misuki te amo…pero como hermanos…yo…perdóname Misuki-

-Sebastián-dijo para acercarse lentamente hasta quedar frente a él-también te amo…te amo como a un hermano…se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido pero en mi caso fueron dos…y si lo haces ya no solo será tu hermana de sangre sino de nombre también….Sebastián por favor deja eso y recuerda todo lo que vivimos juntos-

-si…cuando nos conocimos….-Sakura con tristeza

Flash back

Los recuerdo de Sebastián con el POV de las chicas

El primer día de clases un chico era perseguido por todas las mujeres y ese mismo día

-pareces algo cansado…-conociste a Misuki-soy Hamimemashita…Misuki Hamimemashita-

-Sebastián Takawa…sabes te pareces mucho a mi hermana que murió hace años-

-ya veo…tú vas en nuestra clase no…mira ellas soy mis amigas…-con el tiempo nos conocimos y tu un día te hiciste llamar mi hermano pero yo no le tome importancia hasta que un día si…y comencé a verte como a mi hermano….

No solo fue Misuki todas te vimos como un hermano y al igual Hijiro-kun pero Sebastián tu….

Fin del flash back

-no nos matarías verdad-Sakura mirando a la nombrado

-no, no, NO CONFUNDAN MI MENTE…tengo que hacerlo por mi padre y hermana-dijo con seriedad para tomar a Misuki y acercarla al arma

-NO MISUKI…Sebastián razona si ves a Misuki como hermana…trátala como tal y no la mates…-Masato con mucha seriedad

-eso…quiero la amo…la amo demasiado como para lastimarla pero…-Sebastián mientras derramaba lagrimas

-si es tu trabajo…hazlo-dijo tomo el revólver y lo coloco frente a ella-mátame…-

-MISUKI-Sakura aterrada

-Sebastián…por favor….recuerda quien eres tú no eres haci PROMETISTE CUIDARNOS…por favor no me mientas-Rem bol mirando al nombrado

-Rem bol-

-tu…dijiste que serias fiel a nosotras, nos cuidarías y harías que fuéramos felices-Rem bol mirando al nombrado-prometiste que nunca nos harías derramar una lagrimas PORQUE NOS MENTISTE-

-esa fue una promesa del antiguo Sebastián Takawa-tomo la arma entre sus manos y abrazo a Misuki por última vez

-Misuki-fue la última palabra que se escuchó seguida de un disparo…solo uno esta vez

-MISUKI-las chicas estaban aterras

-NO-mientras que los chicos resistían las lágrimas junto con Masato

-perdóname Misuki-fue la última palabra seguida por una lagrima de Sebastián

-Sebastián-la última palabra de Misuki seguida por el ruido de un cuerpo sin vida caer contra el piso y escuchar la sangre salpicar contra el cuerpo y el piso salpicando a su alrededor

Ese era el final de…

_**Si no estás llorando…TIENES CORAZON DE PIEDRA o solo que yo soy muy sensible porque….no puedo dejar de llorar bueno no se pierdan el final**_

_**Escritora fuera paz….necesito un pañuelo**_


	27. 27-gracias por ayudarme a olvidar

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ES EL FINAL pero en fin me resulto muy agradable escribir para todos ustedes cada cap. y los bellos Reviews de poyo que recibí de cada lector y lectora me fueron de gran ayuda e inspiración agradezco a todos quienes no se desesperaron conmigo y faltas ortográficas XD pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin TTWTT y como les dije espero que sigan leyendo los Fics. Que yo creo con todo amor para el público je, je pero en fin les dejare mis próximos proyectos al final para que se den un paseo por allí **_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la atora

Capítulo 27. Gracias por ayudarme a olvidar

Un disparo fue lo último que se escuchó…y con ello la muerte de…Sebastián Takawa

-te dije que nunca te lastimaría-fue la última palabra de Sebastián para después caer contra el suelo dejando lo que sería sus últimas gotas de sangre de vida y dándoles paso a la de muerte

-SEBASTIÁN…NO estúpido y engreído…no debía ser haci-Misuki mirando a su amigo

-Misuki…mejor dicho hermana…no te lastimaría…nunca…por ello…tu vivirás y…yo moriré…recuerden que las…amo-y con estas palabras Sebastián cerro sus ojos por última vez para caer en lo que sería un sueño eterno

-SEBASTIÁN NOOOOO-

5 años después

Hoy era la fecha donde todos en STARISH y STARSH iban a la tumba de Sebastián Takawa a dejar flores porque era el quinto aniversario de su muerte todas las parejas estaba presente y el fruto de su amor se dedicaba a jugar en el parque….

-Sebastián…no puedo creer que él-Misuki resistiendo las lágrimas

-Misu…lo hizo porque las amaba-Masato mientras abrazaba a su esposa

-quien diría que nuestro hermano murió por amor-Rem bol con tristeza

-pero si no lo hubiera hecho…Kaito y Misuri no estarían aquí-Ren sonriendo-después de todo es nuestro fruto del amor que nos teníamos-

-cállate-Rem bol sonrojada

-ahora que lo mencionas Ren…si se dan cuenta todos nos casamos con la persona que más amábamos…y con ello unos lindo hijos-Itoki sonriendo

-es cierto…aunque yo esperaba que Masa solo tuviera uno…pero fueron dos-Ren sonriendo

-cállate-Masato muy rojo

-mamá, papá…Kaito me quito mi helado-una niña muy linda parecida a Ren

-no es cierto solo que mi mano se la quitó-un niño muy lindo parecido a Rem bol

-solo que Kaito se parece más al padre que a la madre-Céfiro sonriendo

-es cierto-Cecil con una sonrisa

Lo que paso…

Misuki y Masato se casaron cuando ambos tenían 19 años y con ello recibieron la visita de ''la cigüeña'' quien les trajo dos hermoso hijos un niño y una niña de apariencia angelical el niño se llamaba Sebastián tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel del padre pero el cabello como el de su madre…la niña se llamaba Cierel tenía los ojos y piel como su madre y el cabello como su padre ambos eran muy unidos por ello Masato les dice…Gil y Misu

-quien diría que se parecería tanto a ti y a tu hermano-Masato sonriendo

-solo porque se llevan bien no tiene por qué parecerse a nosotros pero los protegeré con mi vida no quiero…-pero la oración fue incompleta ya que Masato la beso con gran ternura

-Sebastián…hubiera querido que no temieras y Gil que confiaras en ellos lo más probable es que hereden tu fuerza brusca-Masato sonriendo

-tal vez pero…no cambia mi opinión-Misuki con una sonrisa

-por ello me enamore de ti por ser persistente-Masato sonriendo-pero en fin mejor date un descanso de la escritura de letras-

-si mi señor-Misuki sonrojada 'NA mi señor…creo que es esposo en japonés o algo haci'

La verdad la familia de Misuki y Masato era completamente feliz tanto con sus hijos como ídolos

Con Ren y Rem bol

Ambos peli naranja se casaron medio mes después de Masato y Misuki ya que algunos creían que Rem bol estaba embarazada…pero todo quedo como rumor pero algo si era cierto tendrían gemelos…los cuales eran muy lindos pero con la personalidad de sus padres…el varón Kaito era muy parecido a su madre solo que su personalidad era como la de su padre y la mujer Micuru se parecía a su padre pero en verdad era lo contrario a él ella era muy dulce, ingenua, amable, con fuerza brusca en fin igual a su madre

-quien diría tenía razón-Ren mientras abrazaba a Rem bol por detrás

-Y que era-Rem bol mientras miraba a sus hijos jugar

-niño y niña-Ren susurrándole en tono sensual-dime no te gustaría que fueran 3 en lugar de dos-

-pervertido-Rem bol sonrojada

-que importa me conformo…con tenerte en mis brazos-dijo para después besar a su amada esposa

-también te quiero Kaito-dijo Micuru para besar la mejilla de su hermano

-qué demonios haces Micuru-su hermano con un leve sonrojo

-imito a papá y mamá-dijo sonriente

-pero eso solo lo hacen los que son padres-dijo molesto el pequeño

-eh…-dijo muy confusa

-olvídalo hermana-dijo para dejar que ella lo abrazara

Mientras con Sakura y Syo

La tierna pareja siguió fielmente los paso de sus amigo y se casaron ambos para después se diera el fruto de su amor un hermoso y tierno niño de nombre Kaoru Kurusu aunque su nombre era muy parecido o similar al de su tío pero que importaba el crecía en un ambiente lleno de amor y afecto donde su querido tío Micado cada que veía a su papá literalmente casi mataba a Syo

-hola primo-decían los hijos de Karol y Kanon

-hola primos…donde esta tío Mica…-

-MALDITO PERVERTDO-no tardaba mucho en perseguir al tierno Syo con lo primero que tenía en mano

-pero si es mi esposa-Syo corriendo lo más rápido que podía-me va peor que con Natsuki y Satsuki juntos-

-PERVERTIDO LE ROBASTE LA PURESA A MI SAKURA-decía cada vez más molesto

-Micado respira-iban las trillizas en ayuda hacia Syo

-eh…esto nunca cambiara-Kaoru mirando a su primos

-Eso es lo divertido-decían contentos

Mientras con Natsuki y Nayatsuki

Ambos fans de lo tierno se casaron unos meses después que Syo y Sakura y del amor que se tenían nacieron dos hermosos hijos un niño de nombre Orión como el primo de Misuki y la niña Karei y como sus padres ambos eran unos grandes fans de lo tierno y cada que veían a Kaoru, Sebastián y Micuru les daban por tierno y los perseguían hasta que los atrapaban pero que podía ser peor

-SEBASTIÁN-KUN, MICURU-SAN Y KAORU-CHAN ESPEREN-y haci se las pasaban persiguiendo por todos lados

-que no son tiernos-Natsuki sonriendo

-si…pero de tal palo tal astilla no-Nayatsuki mirando a su amado

-eh…porque…-Natsuki sin comprender

-no por nada…pero son tiernos-dijo para después abrazar a su amado

-MATE KAORU-CHAN-ambos rubios

-porque MAMÁ-Kaoru corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo

-QUE TIERNO ERES KAORU-CHAN-los rubios sonriendo

-déjeme en paz locos-decía mientras corría

Mientras con Icchigo e Itoki

Ambos peliojirojos se habían casado unos meses después que Natsuki y Nayatsuki para que pudieran asistir a la boda donde todo fue hermoso e incluso conoció a su hermano adoptado pero hermano de Icchigo se llevaron muy bien ambos después de un tiempo recibieron la visita de la cigüeña quien les trajo a dos hermoso hijos un niño y una niña se puede decir que el director Shining Saotome les dijo que serían dos niños y Tomoe que niño y niña haci que sus apuesta nunca terminaban pero eso no importaba ya que ambos se amaban y criaban a su hijos en un ambiente lleno de amor y música

-Meico, Jacob dense prisa Taylor y Karen los esperan-Icchigo llamando a su hijos

-ya vamos-

Ambos eran grandes amigos de los hijos de Tokiya y Taranee pero que podía salir en un matrimonio lleno de amor y cariño

-Icchigo dime…-Itoki sonriendo

-que pasa Itoki-kun-Icchigo con una sonrisa

-te amo solo eso-Itoki sonriendo

-también te amo Itoki-kun- este era un matrimonio de amor y música

Mientras con Tokiya y Taranee

Ellos decidieron dejar a un lado por un tiempo lo de Hayato y Tsubasa para hacer lo preparativos de su boda y cuando sus hijos llegaran al mundo y todo resulto bien en sus carreras tanto de ídolos como de padres, sus hijos eran muy lindo y grandes amigos de los de Icchigo e Itoki incluyendo el pequeño Taylor tenía el mismo carácter que su padre no se podía negar quien era su padre hasta ese punto y la pequeña Karen tenía el de la madre pero es si ambos nacieron para ídolos como el resto de los descendientes de STARISH y STARSH

-quien lo diría ne, ne Tokiya…hoy tienes que ir a algo de Hayato no-Taranee sonriendo

-si…y tú de Tsubasa…que tal esta Meca-Tokiya algo celoso

-bien…sigue su relación con la profesora de universidad-Taranee sonriendo

-me alegra haci no me preocupare porque te quieran alejar de mi lado-dijo para después besar a su amada-te veo después-

-si adiós Tokiya-chan-Taranee sonriendo

-muy graciosa-

Mientras con Cecil y Céfiro

Ambos reyes de sus países Vivian en gran felicidad ya que sus pueblos resultaron bien al unirse Angnapolis e Indianápolis vivían en gran paz por sus gobernantes y alegres con sus herederos príncipes y princesa quienes se llevaban bien con los ciudadanos y consigo mismos pero que Cecil y Céfiro fueran ya reyes no impedía que ambos participaran en tareas como participar en concierto y cosas de STARISH y STARSH ya que todo lo lograban con la perfecta asesoría de sus sirvientes la de Haruka e Hijiro claro que ambos compositores terminaron en final feliz y todo pero ese no era el punto si no que ahora Cecil y Céfiro podían estar felices juntos

-Cecil dime…te esperaste que termináramos haci-decía mientras miraba a su hijos jugar en el jardín real

-no…esto es mejor-dijo para abrazar a su amada y besarla-Céfiro te amo-

-y yo a ti Cecil-Céfiro sonriendo

-'_no cambiaría nada de nada con tal de seguir contigo'-_eran los mismos pensamientos de ambos morenos

Cada uno de los integrante de STARISH y STARSH habían logrado superar un duro obstáculo del pasado en el caso de los chicos la desilusión de haber perdido a Haruka y en el de las chicas la muerte de un ser querido pero todo comenzó a mejorar cuando se conocieron con la ayuda de Tomoe y Saotome los cuales hicieron que se encontraran pero con el tiempo ese simple encuentro se convirtió en amor…amor del de querer estar con esa persona no alejarte de él o ella y de ese amor surgió una perdida la perdida de Sebastián Takawa un hermano para STARSH pero de esa pérdida siguió un gran amor el amor que hizo que él con tal de no dañarlas desidia morir en su lugar para que fueran felices y al ser felices…del fruto de la felicidad y amor nacieron sus amados hijos quienes les traerían mucha alegría, amor y música por descubrir que los pequeños escribirían como grupo o solistas….

-'_quien diría que gracias a Tomoe-dono encontraríamos la felicidad y el amor'-_estos eran los pensamientos de las chicas listas para salir a su concierto

-'_este amor no será pasajero sino duradero'-_y los mismo pensamientos de los chicos quienes esperaban a las chicas para ver el concierto

Ellas son STARSH

No solo es el final sino el comienzo de esta historia de amor…por la música

Y comenzó el concierto….

-'_por la música y por ti mi amado'-_

Y haci seguiría su carrera de ídolos hasta que ellos decidieran que sea la final

FIN

_**ME, me, me prometí que no lloraría 3, 2, 1 'rompe en llanto' PORQUE pero en fin fue divertido escribir para ustedes les dejare mis próximos proyectos que espero que sigan ''Doki, Doki por ti'' en este Sebastián sigue vivió y es el sirviente de Misu-san pero me gustaría que leyeran este ''Amor Prohibido'' ya que lo hice con todo mi amor y CLARO que con la ayuda de mi gran amiga Ayu Misaki-chan pues eso son los de Utapri are de Sakura Card Captor y uno que otro Amuto pero en fin MIL BESO Y ABARZOS escritora fuera PAZ LOS AMO **_


End file.
